Indigo All Over Again
by Reignstein
Summary: Ash Ketchum has journeyed for many years. Through the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, he has learned many things. Now, being both a better trainer and a more mature teenager, he decides to return to his very own home region and compete once again to win the Indigo League. What surprises await him as he does so? PokeShipping.
1. Chapter 00: It's Kanto Be Home

**Title:** Indigo All Over Again  
**Posted: **04/07/13  
**Rating: **K+

**Main Characters: **Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Ritchie Jayne, Kenna Alexanderson (Original Character)  
**Shippings: **Ash & Misty (PokeShipping)  
**Chapter Guest Stars: **Cilan Dent, Iris Cuasorome, Lt. Surge

**Summary: **Ash Ketchum has journeyed for many years. Through the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, he has learned many things. Now, being both a better trainer and a more mature teenager, he decides to return to his very own home region and compete once again to win the Indigo League. What surprises await him as he does so?

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2013, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and any original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

**REVIEWS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, ALL ARE WELCOME. ACTUALLY, THEY'RE MUCH APPRECIATED**

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
"It's Kanto Be Home"  
START**

* * *

The familiar sense of sadness attacked Ash as he sat across his two, current, traveling companions. He was ecstatic to be heading home, don't get him wrong. Ash was excited to eat a home cooked meal prepared by his mother (he was also excited to see her of course), he was delighted with the idea of seeing all of his Pokemon that Professor Oak and Tracey had taken care of for him, and Ash was also very giddy about seeing his old friends as well. However, looking at the green haired Connoisseur and the aspiring Dragon Master that happily ate their lunch in front of him brought a few tears to his eyes.

Saying goodbye was never easy, Ash knew that first hand.

So many times has he had to go through this. The first was during his journey through the Orange Islands, when Brock had decided to stay behind with Professor Ivy and help her with her research (and hit on her too). Ash may have appreciated Tracey's companionship, albeit it coming out of the blue and because of Professor Oak no less, but he was never really able to fill the void that Brock had left.

Thankfully, he still had a feisty redhead with him at the time, allowing him to at least forget about the rather sad feeling at the pit of his stomach. She driven him crazy with all the squabbles and shouting, sure, but he really appreciated her companionship then more than when she traveled with him throughout the Indigo League.

When he had won the Orange Islands League and returned home, he was ecstatic when he saw Brock waiting for them, along with his mom and Professor Oak. Things didn't work out with Professor Ivy—made obvious by the reaction the breeder had every time the woman's name was even mentioned—but Ash really couldn't bring himself to care enough to not feel happy about the prospect that Brock was back. It was just like old times, with him and Misty, but now they would be joined by their new friend Tracey Sketchit as well!

Then the second blow came.

Ash had decided to travel to Johto. Misty and Brock were eager to go with him (with the former still using the reason that it was because, and only because, he owed her a new bicycle), but Tracey seemed to have other plans. Much like how Brock had decided to work with Professor Ivy, Tracey had informed them of his decision to work under Professor Oak as an assistant and apprentice of sorts. It had always been his dream to work with him and meet the old Professor after all, so Ash couldn't really bring himself to protest.

When the group of three—well, five counting Pikachu and cute little Togepi—left for Johto, Ash felt a bit guilty that he had not felt as bad for Tracey leaving than he did with Brock. It was saddening, yes, but Ash assumed that it was due to the fact that Brock and Misty had been with him from the start. Tracey was a big help, and he taught both Ash and Misty a lot about Pokemon, but Brock was like a surrogate older brother.

Tracey was like the cousin who you got along with and visited often.

Ash had gotten over Tracey's departure from the group fairly quickly, but the third departure, to this day, was the most painful thing that the aspiring Pokemon Master had ever experienced within his seventeen years of life. Ash remembered it all to vividly. The tears he shed when she walked away, the light pink handkerchief she had given him (that was currently kept within his hat), the defeated look she wore when they parted. Misty was to be the Cerulean City Gym Leader, and though Ash was happy for her, he knew that he would be miserable without her.

Misty was the very first traveling companion he had. She was, and still is, his best and closest friend. She was also, apart from Daisy Oak, his very first female friend. They argued every single day, they shared different opinions, and they were both hot headed and stubborn. They were so alike and so different, and Ash loved every moment of time he had spent with her. When he saw the bike, when she got the call, his heart shattered completely at the thought of her being gone.

If how he felt when Brock left was any indication to how he felt when friends left, then Misty's departure would bring him ten times more pain. To Ash, he and Misty had a bond that he shared with no one else, after all. You get that way when you save each other's lives.

It didn't help at all that Brock had decided to head back to Pewter City as well.

After Misty left, the pain of letting go got a little bit easier. He missed May and Max, he missed Dawn as well, but none of them compared to how much he missed Misty. Ash thought that Brock leaving him when he came to Unova would feel worse than Misty leaving him all the way back in Johto, but still it did not live up. Being the person he was, Ash just recognized this as strong feelings for Misty as his closest friends. He's been with her since day one, it was to be expected whenever Ash actually decided to think about it.

"Ash, is something wrong?" The green haired Connoisseur asked, snapping the boy from his thoughts. "You've barely touched your lunch, are you dying?" Iris chuckled at Cilan's words, the Connoisseur winking at her when she did. Ash managed to let out a small chuckle as well, turning towards the plate in front of him. He had just been moving his food from side to side, unlike Pikachu who was devouring the packets of ketchup that his trainer had given him.

"Hey, Ash!" Iris exclaimed, rousing the trainer once again. "Snap out of it and talk to us! We could help if you have a problem, you know!" Hyper, energetic Iris with the fear of Ice Pokemon and the love of Dragon Pokemon. Ash smiled at thought of how she had been so wary when they had met, and now she trusted both him and Cilan with her dreams and aspirations. He would miss her, he really would. Why did Unova have to be so far away.

"Cilan, I think we need to take him to a hospital." The violet haired girl stated.

"We can't though," Cilan answered. "His boat leaves in an hour. Not long enough to get to and fro."

The two observed as Ash's smile widened. Cilan who was afraid of anything paranormal, who loved science, who cooked amazing food rivaled only by Brock and his mother. He'd miss him too, for sure. He actually felt sad at the thought that wouldn't be able to meet Misty. He would pay to see him tell her about her compatibility with her Pokemon, and on the off chance that he told Misty she wasn't compatible with at least one of them, Ash would also give a healthy sum to see his reaction to her mallet.

"Ash, I think you're starting to scare Cilan." Iris suddenly stated. "Only a possession could make you this quiet!" Cilan frowned at Iris's words, taking them into consideration. He doubted it had anything to do with ghosts, but he couldn't really understand what could get their friend to act in such a way. Getting tired—and aggravated—Iris decided to whack Ash out of it, literally.

A slight punch in the arm, nothing painful, later, and Ash's attention was finally on his two friends.

"He has returned to Earth!" Iris exclaimed, raising her hands in exasperation.

"Sorry," Ash said sheepishly, rubbing his arm as he did so. "I was just thinking about how I won't be seeing you guys for awhile. Kanto and Unova are miles apart, and it's not like I can board a boat and come here every time I want." Cilan and Iris shared a look, and turned to Ash with a shake of their heads. Why they found his worrying and musing ridiculous was a mystery to Ash. Pikachu seemed to busy with his ketchup to pay attention to his trainer's problem at the moment.

"You talk as if we live in the stone age, Ash!" Cilan stated. "There video phones in this generation, and Iris and I are just a phone call away if you ever need to contact us." He added, with Ash laughing slightly at his words. Of course, Cilan would be the one to give him the simplest way to solve the problem. Occam's Razor—if Ash remembered correctly—was what Cilan called it.

"Besides, distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?" Iris continued on.

Ash smiled. Professor Oak was right all those years ago. He did have good taste in friends.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ash answered. "That might actually be the reason why I'm also so excited to be seeing my old friends again! I haven't seen them in a year or so! I can't wait to show them all my new Pokemon!" Iris and Cilan shared a small smile. It seemed that good old Ash Ketchum was back. If it wasn't made obvious by the previous statement, then him chowing down the French fries on his plate without mercy would give you a strong enough hint.

"Bring one of your friends next time you visit." Cilan suggested.

"Yeah, and invite Dawn to come too! It was nice having her." Iris concluded.

"I will if I can!" Ash exclaimed, bits and pieces of potato falling from his mouth. Cilan was thankful he was done with his food. "They're pretty busy people, especially Misty! I mean, the Indigo League is starting up again! She's gonna be busiest out of all of us with all of those trainers wanting a Cascade Badge." There was hidden smile in Iris's features that Ash did not notice. If he had though, he probably wouldn't have choked on the piece of meat he had just placed into his mouth.

"Oh yes, Misty, you're girlfriend." Cilan reached over to hit Ash's back. Thankfully, it seemed to have done the trick. "The girl on the lure that you seem to carry around religiously. Is she also the girl who gave you the handkerchief that you stare at every night before you go to sleep?" Pikachu perked up at the sound of Misty's name, turning to his trainer who was taking a much needed glass of water.

"Don't say stuff like that!" The boy nearly shouted, Pikachu wanting to laugh so much. The denial of his trainer for his feelings for his beloved Pikachu-pi was always entertaining to observe. "She's my best friend!" Iris, Pikachu, and Cilan all knew that he did not technically deny the claim, but decided not to mention it. As much fun as teasing Ash was, they really didn't want him to leave irritated and annoyed. This was their last hour together, at least until Ash visited again.

"Best friend, girlfriend, what's the big deal?" Iris answered. "Bring her along next time you visit! I'd want to meet her."

"You sure? She's pretty scary once you get to know her." Ash answered.

"Pi Pikacu! Pika Pika, Pikachu-pi Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu protested, Ash turning to him as his loyal first Pokemon began telling him about how Misty was really nice, how without Misty he would be dead ten times, how without Misty even he, Pikachu, would be dead. Ash really didn't mean anything by it, but he laughed slightly at how strong Misty and Pikachu's bond was. His own Pokemon usually picked to side with her over him.

"I get it, I get it." Ash answered, raising his hands. "She's Saint Therese to you, Pikachu!"

"Well, I trust Pikachu's judgment in people, so she mustn't be that bad." Cilan commented.

"Don't worry Cilan, I'm sure Ash doesn't mean it." Iris added. "He looks at her lure every morning after all."

"Iris!" Pikachu laughed at his trainer's obvious embarrassment. Served him right.

"What?!" Iris retorted. "You do, I've caught you tons of times even talking to it!"

"Don't forget about how much he mentions her, remember the Gym for the Freeze Badge?" With a shiver from Iris, she nodded at Cilan's words. It was a good thing that Misty was a **Water** Pokemon trainer. "He was saying how Misty would love the Ice and Water Pokemon here in Unova!" Ash blushed. Pikachu laughed. Denial, Dense, Oblivious, Immature, Ash had a long list of bad traits—that could be endearing, given the occasion—and Pikachu enjoyed watching every single one of them.

"That's just because I haven't seen her in years!"

"Well, you agreed distance made the heart grow fonder," Iris began.

"Well, then judging by how long you've been apart, you're heart must be **very** fond of her already. I wouldn't be shocked if I suddenly read about your marriage in the paper or something. I could see the headlines now 'Ash Ketchum, former Unova League Participant, married to current Cerulean City Gym Leader'. I should probably give you my congratulations now and spare me the trouble later." Ash looked like a ripe tomato, and Pikachu was rolling on the table laughing because of it. Cilan, as well, was enjoying this way too much.

So much for the idea of not teasing the poor boy.

"I take back my previous statement," Ash stated, Iris giggling as it looked hilarious with the red face that he currently had. "I'm not gonna miss you at all. What was I thinking when I said I would." There was no ill will in his words, and it only caused Cilan and Iris to laugh all the more. Ash was not pleased with this, especially cause it was at the cost of his own pride.

"I think that you'd be too busy to miss us anyway." Cilan added. "All that time you'll spend making up for the years you've lost."

"Oh, how romantic!" Iris continued, mockingly, only causing Ash to go as red as a Charmeleon. Pikachu's laughter doubled.

"What friends you three are." Ash, dejectedly, said, returning to his food. He'd miss them, no matter what they or he said. That was the truth. Half-an-hour left till he boarded. Excitement and anxiety filled his stomach at the realization of this. He'd let them have their laughs and their giggles, only because he knew this would the last in a while that he would hear them.

Well…all except for Pikachu's.

* * *

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out, nudging his trainer slightly.

"Pikapi!" He called again, slightly headbutt-ing the black haired teen.

Ash, for the most part, did not stir at all. He did the occasional groan and movement to adjust to a better position, but he did not give any type of sign that he was actually rousing from his sleep. Pikachu had been trying, hard, to get his trainer to wake—he had spotted the Vermilion City dock not far ahead, and he did not want to be in the ship when it returned to the Unova Region—but it seemed desperate times called for desperate measures.

Especially when Ash thought it was something, or someone, else and ended up swatting Pikachu.

Now, the yellow little electric mouse was not a patient Pokemon. He did not easily trust people (though being generally nice to them), and he shocked anyone who dared touching him without his permission (with Misty and Ritchie being the only exception), so it was very easy to predict what it was that the little guy did to wake his trainer up.

A loud call of the Pikachu's name, a bright flash, and an ear splitting scream later, Ash sat on the lounge chair very much awake. Fried to a crisp, covered in soot, groaning and wondering what had just happened, but none the less, awake. "Wha…Pikachu?" Ash groaned out, shaking himself up and turning to his little friend. Pikachu was on his lap, now, jumping up and down while pointing towards the east. Raising his brow, Ash turned to the direction Pikachu was referring to.

"Is that—"

"Pika Pika!"

Turning to Pikachu with a wide smile on his face, Ash began to pick his backpack up. Putting it on, he extended his arm, allowing the electric mouse to crawl up, and then moved towards the side of the boat to look at the familiar structures of Vermilion City. "Look Pikachu, we're finally back!" Ash exclaimed, an enthusiastic reply being answered by his companion. The wooden dock was visible from where they were, showing the people who were waiting board other cruise ships and traveling ships. He could make out a few people, but no one familiar to him.

Not that he was expecting any familiar faces or anything.

Due to excitement, and probably the lack of a few brain cells, Ash had not even waited for the boat to dock properly. When the boat had stopped moving and the exit was opened, he hadn't even waited for the wooden staircase they were supposed to walk on. Ash Ketchum, being who he was, just leaped onto the dock with Pikachu following right after him with a short call to wait for him. He was back in Kanto, Ash couldn't believe it!

"Can you believe it Pikachu?!" Ash exclaimed. "We're finally back!" The black haired teen ran through the dock and headed towards the main part of the city. Pikachu was trying hard to catch up, and when he was finally close enough, he jumped onto his owner's shoulder. He sighed and released his exhaustion—having used a needed agility to finally get closer to his trainer—deciding that he really did prefer just riding on Ash's shoulder. Or head…head worked too.

"Pikapi!" The electric mouse shouted, trying to catch the attention of his Master. It didn't work though. There was a sparkle in Ash's eyes, a spark that he did not have when they had left Unova. Pikachu had a guess that it had something to do with visiting a village straight through Route Five, but no matter how excited his trainer was to see Pikachu's beloved Pikachu-pi, he needed to calm down and take a breath. There was no point in getting exhausted now!

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted once again, only to be ignored…again.

"Pikachu, look! It's the Pokemon Fan Club, Club House!" Ash shouted, pointing at the building where the Contest Addicted people met up and talked about their love of cute, unevolved, Pokemon. "And there's that Construction Site! God! After seven years that old man still hasn't finished it?!" Ash wondered slightly if the man's Machop still worked with him, and if they were still actually planning to finish the building. For all he knew, the old man could have finally decided to raise the money and continue it when he actually had the cash to pay for it.

"Hey, Pikachu! It's the Gym!" Pikachu actually turned to look at that one, remembering the Raichu that it had defeated in that very same building. The memory of teaching that brutal, overly tough, Gym Leader a lesson about actual strength was a memory that always made Ash and Pikachu smile. Also, Pikachu proving that it did not need to evolve to be strong always made all of them happy. Especially the electric mouse, himself.

"We need to go to the Poke Mart and get a map and some other essential stuff we need," Ash began, looking around for the blue roofed building. "Then we need to head-out to at least get to Saffron City before making our way to Cerulean." The trainer continued, Pikachu chuckling slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Ash, sadly.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Pikapi," Pikachu answered all to honestly.

"And why are you laughing at me?"

"Pi Pikachu, Pika Pika Pi Pikachu Pikachu-pi Chaa!" Ash blushed at the words the Pokemon said, especially because of how it delighted it seemed to be at the thought of seeing Misty. Pikachu didn't have to phrase it as if he was _that _excited to see her. Pikachu continued to laugh, knowing full well that Ash really was ready to run, arms wide open, and scoop Misty up into a hug. Ash decided to ignore his companion and headed in the direction of the Poke Mart that he had spotted.

"Pikapi Pi Pikachu-Pi~" Pikachu started to sing, Ash pretending not to hear a word.

"Pikachu Pi Pika~" He continued, looking at his trainer and watching the cheeks tinge pink.

"Pika Pika Ka Pikachu Pika~"

Ash took a packet of ketchup and placed it in front of his little friend. Seeing the little red object, Pikachu became hypnotized. He extended his chubby little arms to reach for it, but Ash pulled it away before he could. "Ah, ah, ah!" He started, still walking in the direction of the Poke Mart, ash he shook his finger left and right as a negative sign. "You want the ketchup, then you have to promise to stop teasing me. You know Misty and I are just friends."

"Pika Pika!" He answered immediately, taking the ketchup from Ash's nearing hand.

This caused Ash to laugh. He knew Pikachu well enough to know how to get him to shut up.

Ash entered the store and got what he needed before paying. A couple of poison antidotes, some medicine, and a couple of PokeBalls seeing as he was about to run out. Pikachu had kept his promise for now, and Ash was relishing in the tease-free atmosphere. It cost him a total of 3000¥, but Ash didn't mind.

He would be home soon enough, and what money he had left from training and battling would be added to his savings—which was placed in a Jigglypuff shaped piggy bank, guarded safely by Delia Ketchum and Mr. Mime within Ash's room.

"Well, well, well!" Someone suddenly called, causing Ash to turn to his right. "If it isn't the Pikachu baby." Ash's face lit up in recognition. Approaching him was a tall, masculine, spiky blonde haired man who spoke with a bit of an accent. He wore his typical Camouflage Outfit, and Ash smiled as the man waved in acknowledgment. Ash wasn't sure whether it was his mind playing tricks on him, but the American looked smaller than he did when he was ten.

"Hey there, Lt. Surge!" Ash called back, waving his own hand as he approached the blonde man. "Have you sent any Pokemon to the Pokemon Center recently?" It was meant with no malice, but the memory made Ash cringe quite a bit. Such brutally hurt Pokemon, and Pikachu was one of them after his first try.

"Not recently." He answered, laughing. "Come back in a few weeks and you might have a new answer." Ash wanted to hit himself. Right, the Indigo League was going to start soon, and trainers from every corner of Kanto (and maybe from other regions as well) would be out to get their badges. Both old comers and new.

"I still haven't evolved my Pikachu." Ash stated, proudly.

"I can see that." Lt. Surge answered. "And you're redheaded friend points that out every time she sees me . Says he's doing pretty well too, seeing as you've made it to the top in Hoenn and Sinnoh, Unova too now huh?" Ash blushed at the complement, but he seemed confused as well. Why the heck would Misty meet up with Lt. Surge? What business would she have with him? He had one idea, but immediately came back the way it came. He was _way_ too old for that.

Not-so-dense Ash Ketchum is good, but he learned how to think now too!

"Even bragged to me about your Orange Islands and Battle Frontier wins. The girl cannot shut up about you, that's for sure." Ash smiled at that one. So she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her? She seemed to be talking about him as much as he did her, at least. "Emphasizes all the time that you did it with a **Pika**chu and not a Raichu. That redhead should really learn how to let things go. I've learned some stuff." The Pallet Town trainer laughed at that one.

"Misty's just stubborn." Ash explained. "She held a grudge about me destroying her bike for _three_ years." Lt. Surge laughed at that one, finding it all too easy to believe that she actually did hold him to that grudge for that long.

"Wait," The trainer suddenly remembered his curiosity from moments ago. "How do you and Misty see each other? Cerulean isn't really that close to here as it is from Saffron City and Lavander Town." Rubbing the back of his head, Ash was obviously embarrassed to be asking such a question. The Lieutenant on the other hand just smirk as he said absolutely nothing on the matter of Ash's embarrassment. Jealousy was a very easy emotion to pick up on.

By the sight of the Pikachu shaking his head, even the Pokemon knew.

At least, if Pokemon were much alike with their trainers, Pikachu seemed to be smarter.

"During the Kanto Gym Leader meetings, kid." He answered. "She's the one from Cerulean City after all." Ash sighed and felt awfully sheepish. He should have, at least, guessed that one. Especially with the League coming up, the Gym Leaders of course had to talk over the procedures and what-not. "Isn't as pretty as her sisters, but good enough eye candy. Along with Sabrina and Erika, they make the boring meetings bearable." A vain popped in Ash's forehead. It took all he had to not order Pikachu to attack, and it took all of what Pikachu had to not send him flying like he did to Team Rocket.

"Well…" Ash did not notice the satisfied look that the Thunder Badge Giver was giving him. He was right. His statement, had indeed pushed a button. "It was nice seeing you, but I really should be on my way. I need to make my way to Saffron City before night fall."

Lt. Surge looked skeptical. Ash Ketchum, Kanto Golden Boy, is known to be from Pallet Town. In the American's opinion, the fastest way to Pallet was through the Diglett Cave then through Route Eleven to Fifteen. He could make it to Fuchsia City by nightfall, and he could have taken Sea Route Nineteen to Cinnabar Island then Sea Route Twenty-One to Pallet. Why would he choose to take a detour to Saffron City? It would take more time, seeing as it passed Saffron, Pewter, Viridian, Mt. Moon, the Viridian Forest, and Ceru—he smiled at the realization.

Ash was headed to see his little redhead friend.

"Well then why don't I take you." The Lieutenant offered, smirking. "I can't take you to Pallet, but I can take you all the way to Cerulean City." Ash had a bad feeling, that there was something more to this than offering him to give him a ride back to Pallet. He pushed the bad feeling aside and decided to accept the offer. Luck was on his side, especially cause now he wouldn't have to invent a lie as to while he needed to dropped off at Cerulean.

"Thanks Lt. Surge." Ash stated.

"No problem, Kid." He answered. "Wait here till I get my tank."

Ash had a feeling that he wasn't joking around about owning that tank.

* * *

**END**

"**I'm coming home, back to the place where I belong.  
Where your love has always been enough for me."  
—Daughtry—**


	2. Chapter 01: A Battle-ful Reunion

**Title:** Indigo All Over Again  
**Posted: **04/09/13  
**Rating: **K+

**Main Characters: **Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower  
**Shippings: **Ash & Misty (PokeShipping)  
**Chapter Guest Stars: **Tracey Sketchit, Daisy Waterflower

**Summary: **Ash Ketchum has journeyed for many years. Through the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, he has learned many things. Now, being both a better trainer and a more mature teenager, he decides to return to his very own home region and compete once again to win the Indigo League. What surprises await him as he does so?

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2013, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and any original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
"A Battle-ful Reunion"  
START**

* * *

"Ash, is that you?!" Tracey exclaimed, eyes widening as he scanned his friend up and down. "What are you doing here?!" Ash could have asked him the same question. When he rang the doorbell of the Waterflower Residence just a few blocks away from the Gym, he wasn't really expecting for Tracey to answer. He was expecting either Daisy, Lily, Violet, or—if he was lucky—Misty. Tracey had not crossed his mind at all, thinking that he would still be in Pallet Town working with Professor Oak.

"I just got back from Unova," Ash answered. His tone was light, not a single hint of suspicion. Either he has gotten very good in acting, or Ash really hadn't bothered all that much. The former was the most likely answer. "I was stopping here to visit Misty before heading to Pallet." He continued, the Pokemon on his shoulder sensing the rather hostile mood Ash was in. Pikachu held back the laughter as Tracey obviously flinched. Even when Ash hadn't really done anything, every single person knew that he had claims on Misty. Apparently, Tracey had caught on to the fact that he wasn't in the best of positions.

"How about you Tracey?" Why is it that Ash's voice suddenly sounded so venomous in his ears, Tracey wondered. To anyone walking by, it would have sounded like two friends catching up. Why was it that Tracey just seemed to catch that threat in Ash's voice that told him that he better have a pretty good reason.

"Uhm…my girlfriend lives here…?" He tried, Pikachu smacking his forehead. Tracey was a dead man, and Pikachu prayed that he would live to tell the tale of this horrific encounter. Ash, unlike Pikachu, wasn't taking the answer very lightly at all. His eyes were wide, his jaw was tense, and his hands were closed to form fists. His nails weren't long enough to dig into his skin, but his knuckles were turning a concerning shade of white due to the applied pressure.

"Wait…uhm, that didn't sound right." Tracey suddenly started again, Ash reeling in his unknown feelings. When it came to Misty, he had just stopped questioning it and ran with the flow. He knew he should be feelings these things for a reason, but he had pushed aside thinking about what that reason was. He just really assumed it was because he and Misty were such good friends. "Look, Ash, it isn't what you think!" Tracey exclaimed, covering his face.

Pikachu found it rather comedic. Would Tracey Sketchit be the first man, ever, to taste a beating from Ash Ketchum.

"Like, Tracey!" Someone suddenly shouted from within the house before Ash could even move a muscle. "What is taking so long? I need you to bring stuff to the Gym!" Tracey seemed rather relieved as he suddenly dignified himself, standing straight and putting his hands down. This was actually the first time Ash had noticed Tracey's slight maturity.

At twenty-two years old, Tracey now sported white pants rather than the red shorts he wore as a teen. He also wore a button down aqua shirt rather than his typical T-shirt. The maroon bandana remained, but he was now wearing a new pair of maroon high tops. Gone was the dorky fifteen-year-old he met in the Orange Islands. The Tracey that stood before him was a man, Ash admitted to himself.

"Sorry Daisy!" Tracey suddenly called back. "Misty's got a visitor though." Ash's anger evaporated slightly, being replaced by the curious question: when had Tracey gotten closer to Misty's sisters?

Out of the door emerged the oldest Sensation Sister herself. The blonde hair that rivaled sunshine, the green eyes that all four of the Waterflower Sisters shared, the fair skin that reminded Ash of an in between of paper and snow. She was stunning, that was sure, and he understood why Brock had hit on her. She just wasn't the person he wanted to see.

"Who could, like, possibly be looking for—OH!" Daisy exclaimed, jumping slightly at the sight of Ash. Surprise was evident in her eyes, but the trainer wasn't sure whether it was because she was shocked by his appearance in physique or if it was because she was shocked at his sudden appearance on her door step. "Oh Arceus! It's, like, Misty's boyfriend!" Ash blushed as Pikachu began poking his trainer's cheek. He knew Ash was glad to hear that statement.

In honesty, Ash just wondered why he felt the sudden flutter of Butterfree in his stomach.

"Like, Tracey!" Daisy exclaimed. "Why didn't you, like, tell me sooner?!" He watched as Tracey rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly, giving Daisy an apologetic smile. Ash watched as his friend wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, apologizing for the delay and saying other wondrous words that would probably sweep the blonde Waterflower off of her feet so that she would forgive him. Seeing them interact, it clicked in Ash's head like a proper puzzle piece.

"**You're** Tracey's girlfriend?!" Ash exclaimed, cutting whatever it was that Daisy was saying to her, apparent, beau. Pikachu was as shocked as Ash, not really sure whether it was all a sick prank organized and orchestrated by his Pikachu-pi. She didn't know they were coming though, so there was no possible way! "You're Tracey's **girlfriend**?!" Ash repeated, looking like a Magicarp out of water. Daisy actually found it rather cute and giggled.

She wrapped her arms around the green haired man's waist, looking at Ash and winking. "The one and only." She answered, Ash not even caring about the sudden lack of the Valley Girl accent. This was too good to be true! Did Misty know about this relationship?! Why wasn't he told about the current predicament?! Did BROCK know about Tracey getting together with a Sensation Sister?! Ash felt so many emotions rushing into him, that he completely missed the relief that spread through his system at realizing that it was NOT Misty who Tracey was dating.

"I told you Ash," Tracey softly added. "It wasn't what you thought."

"What did you think I thought?" Ash tried to cover up, failing miserably as the redness arrived on his face.

"If you're, like, looking for Misty," Daisy butted in, Ash silently thanking her impatience for saving him from further embarrassment. "She's at the Gym. She's, like, over working herself to prepare for the League! It's, like, totally ruining our schedule!" He didn't know what schedule Daisy meant, but Ash assumed that it was for their Ballet Shows. Knowing the Sensational Sisters, that was probably the safest course of action to take.

"Tracey can, like, take you." She added, entering the house and retrieving what she probably wanted Tracey to bring to Misty. The two guys stood and waited, Pikachu noting the awkwardness of the situation. Tracey didn't seem to know what to say without teasing his younger friend, while Ash didn't want to speak due to the fear of being teased by the older. "He has to, like, take these to the Gym anyways." Daisy had returned and handed Tracey a couple of PokeBalls. Ash assumed they were Daisy's Pokemon.

"Oh, when did you go to the Pokemon Center to get them?" Tracey asked, Daisy placing her chin on atop shoulder. Ash actually looked away, feeling that he was intruding on their private moment as a couple. Pikachu poked him in the cheek again, a secret signal as if saying 'that could be you and Misty'.

"I went, like, this morning." Daisy answered. "You were, like, out like a baby. I though you, like, wouldn't mind." If Ash had returned to looking, he would have caught Tracey kissing Daisy's cheek and whispering words of approval and endearment into her ear. If Ash had turned, he would have seen the blush Daisy had gotten, giving Tracey a small peck on the lips as he tried to pull away from her. If Ash had turned around, he would have surely barfed.

"Like, hurry back if Misty doesn't need you." Daisy stated, closing the door with one last wave to both Ash and Tracey.

Tracey smiled slightly, beginning the short walk towards the Cerulean City Gym. Ash observed that he was giddy with happiness, and that he seemed to find it hard to keep his grins in check. The green haired man was obviously a love sick puppy, but judging by how Daisy acted, she wasn't quite far behind him. "So…" Ash decided to say. "You and Daisy huh? Didn't see that one coming." Tracey actually laughed at that one, shaking his head as he did so.

"No one did, especially not Misty." He answered.

"I could only imagine what she did to you." Ash teasingly remarked, the image of a mallet going down on Tracey's head by the hand of Misty Waterflower herself. He let out a slight laugh when he saw Tracey rub his head, guessing that what he had imagined had been true after all. He felt bad for the guy, but after the small heart attack he just had at seeing Tracey in the Waterflower residence, he couldn't help but feel pretty proud of his best friend.

"Compared to Brock she took it very well."

Ash stopped walking and turned to look at his Orange Islands traveling companion. Tracey did the same and looked Ash in the eye. It was as if the image was communicated to Ash's mind. Brock's disbelief that Tracey had gotten Daisy as a girlfriend, the tears that he, Brock, hadn't gotten Daisy for a girlfriend, and then trying to get one of either Lily and Violet to be his own girlfriend. Without a second's notice, both of the guys burst out laughing. Ash wished he had been there to see it all unfold, he would have also liked to have seen Misty pulling him away from Violet and Lily.

"He's okay with it now though," Tracey said, finally getting his laughter under control. "He even congratulated me on a fish well caught, telling me that if I could get a girl then surely he could too." Ash released a chuckle once again. Yeah, that sounded like Brock. Friends before girls, but without a little bit of a grudge. Poor guy.

The two guys continued on towards the Gym, exchanging stories of what happened between them. Ash told Tracey about Cilan, and how he could detect compatibility between Pokemon and trainers as easily as Tracey could see if Pokemon was healthy or not. In turn, Tracey told stories to Ash about how he helped out at the Cerulean Gym when Professor Oak didn't need him at the lab. A funny story of how Ash's thirty Tauros attacked Gary when he first began to work there was also shared, causing the aspiring Pokemon Master to let out another good natured laugh.

His Pokemon was already giving his old rival hell for all the times he had bestowed it upon Ash.

"So how's Misty been?" Ash finally decided to ask, finding it as good a time as any. "How's Gym Leader life been treating her? From what I heard from Lt. Surge, she's apparently the secone, under Sabrina, in ranking for hardest to beat, and number one at the P.I.A list of best Gym Facilities. She must be doing really well!" Tracey's eyes filled with pride and admiration for the girl he considered one of his closest friends, nodding vigorously at every word Ash said.

"She was also featured as one of the best Water Pokemon Trainers in all of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Johto." The artist added. "I don't know exactly what number she's at, but I heard she was in the—"

"She's number seven." Ash decided to say. "Lt. Surge told me that too."

"How long have you been in Kanto?" Tracey asked. "You must have hung out in Vermilion quite a long time if he was able to tell you all of that!" Following the question, Ash explained to Tracey the weird experience of riding in a Military Tank driven by the Thunder Leader himself. He told of Raichu and Pikachu arguing slightly, said stuff about how Lt. Surge spoke highly of the Kanto trainers, and Ash even mentioned that the feeling of riding in a tank was terrifying, even if it wasn't moving.

"It's sort of like being in a closet, but it's louder." Ash had described it.

"I'll take your word for it." Tracey responded.

"Oh, yeah, do you have any news from May or Max?" The question took the young Watcher off guard. He wasn't quite expecting it, but seeing as he was talking to Ash, he just shook it off. Ash always cared about his friends, _some_ more than others. "Last I saw May I was in Sinnoh. How are they? Did May win the Johto Grand Festival?" Thinking back Tracey tried to remember what he knew. Max kept in contact with him, but he hasn't really been talking to May as of late.

"You should ask Misty about that." The Watcher answered. "She talks with May more. They're best girl friends now apparently."

"Really?" Ash was stunned. He never took Misty for the 'girl friend' type. "How about Max?"

"He started his Pokemon Journey." Tracey said, matter of fact-ly. "Last I heard, he was traveling with a girl named Marissa."

"What are the chances it's the same Marissa from the Orange Islands?"

"That would be interesting." Just the thought of the know-it-all with the sweet little girl who had sent out the message in a bottle to ask who had believed in the Crystal Onyx was rather comical. It might do Max some good though, to be with a girl who isn't as hot tempered as his sister when it came to him. "Maybe I should ask him about her."

"Nah," Ash answered, shaking his head. "I know what it feels like to be hassled because of a female companion—" Pikachu mostly being the bringer of such things, "—best to leave him alone. If she is the Marissa we know, then at least he's got a good traveling buddy with him." Tracey was shocked. Ash Ketchum saying something wise, looking up, Tracey was disappointed to not see the blue moon that should have present.

Whatever happened to the eleven-year-old who couldn't control a Charizard?

"I guess, seeing as he traveled with you, he should have picked up something about choosing good friends."

The giant Seel became visible to the two boys as they approached the Cerulean City Gym. It really did have a certain flare about it that the others in Kanto didn't, but really, it could have just been the giant Water Pokemon at the roof of the think. Also, it had Water Ballets and an Aquarium. It wasn't really a wonder why the Gym was known, not only as a battling area, but a tourist destination as well. Looking at it, Ash had to admit that Misty has been doing a great job. The building looked close to spotless.

Tracey sighed from beside Ash, looking at the building with a shake of the head. The black haired teen wondered slightly why, but before he could ask, Pikachu had jumped off of his shoulder and dashed towards the door with a proud call of "Pikachu-pi!" Ash darted after him, of course, Tracey following close behind him.

Little electric ball of energy, that was Pikachu. And that current little ball of electricity was jumping up and down, waiting for either Tracey or Ash to knock or ring a bell to signal that someone arrived to the Gym Leader. Admittedly, that idea was better than just waiting in the reception area in hopes that someone would come.

"Alright, Pikachu. I get it, you're excited." Ash said, stopping from his run and picking up the yellow Pokemon. "But you gotta calm down! You might end up shocking Misty!" As the trainer and Pokemon bickered, Tracey decided to ring the bell. There was a sound of a shriek, something splashing, and then someone dashing towards the door. Complaints from Water Pokemon could be heard as well. The green haired man wondered if Misty was in the middle of training them.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Of course I want to see her!" Ash responded. "I'm just telling you to calm down."

"Pika Pika! Pi Pika Pikachu, Pika!" Came the reply of the yellow little mouse.

"I'm not being a hypocrite, I'm just saying that she could be swimming! If you're too excited, you could shock her. Do you want to hurt Misty like that?" The Pokemon huffed, crossing it's chubby yellow arms as he nodded his head. Ash had a point, and the last thing Pikachu wanted to do was hurt Misty after not seeing her for so long.

"What's going on out—oh, hey Tracey!" The sound of the familiar voice caused Ash to turn towards the door, smile wide as he lifted his hand in a wave. Before he could even mutter a word, his jaw slacked and his eyes widened, causing him to look like a Caterpie from the Viridian Forest. "Did Daisy send you here with the Pokemon? I really need to train them today." Her voice was the same, but that, along with her bright green eyes, seemed to be the only things that hadn't changed.

Her orange hair was out of her signature side ponytail, hanging passed her shoulders. It was the same fiery color that Ash remembered it to be, but it was longer, and it was wavier as well, like a shorter version of her hair from her first Water Ballet. Trailing down, his line of sight moved to view her face. Her expressions changed as Tracey conversed with her, but her green eyes held the same strength and shine behind them. Ash tried not to focus on the swimsuit that she wore—covered only by a loose yellow shirt—exposing her toned legs. It seemed it wasn't only Tracey who had changed.

"…so Dewgong, Seaking, and Shellder should be ready to train along with everyone." Tracey had finished, the three PokeBalls Daisy had given to him now in Misty's hands. "Were you training? I could hear the other Pokemon complaining, so I'm guessing you're swimming with them?" He added, Misty smiling slightly as she shook her head.

"Well, I was about to, but—"

"PIKACHU-PI!" Pikachu had snapped out of his shock, jumping into the arms of the shocked Water Gym Leader. The PokeBalls dropped from her hand as she caught the yellow fluff ball through instinct, Tracey catching them before they hit the ground and released the three Pokemon within. "Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu called again, licking Misty's cheek as the girl snapped out of her shock and hugged the yellow Pokemon with vigor. Ash smiled at the scene as he shook off the shock as well.

"Pikachu!" Misty shouted. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Pi Pika!" He answered, licking Misty's cheek once again, nuzzling her neck in affection soon after.

"Hey!" Someone suddenly shouted, causing all eyes to turn towards the sound. "I know you and Pikachu get along great, but I'm your best friend too!" The words were said with humor and joy, a tone that Misty knew all too well after traveling with its bearer for three years. "I would think you missed me just as much as Pikachu!" Ash added, releasing a little laugh as Misty's jaw dropped at the sight of him. It was exciting for him to know that he had the same effect on her as she did on him.

"A—Ash?" Misty called.

"The one and only!" Ash answered, opening his arms for a hug as Pikachu crawled onto Misty's shoulder and watched the exchange. He was still nuzzling her neck, but he said nothing. "What? No hug for me?"

Misty couldn't believe her eyes. Pikachu was nuzzling her, and Ash was standing in front of her, waiting for her to hug him. The warm chocolate-like eyes stared at her with mirth, the ebony locks that he always kept hidden under his hat had grown slightly as well. Misty had the urge to tell him he needed a haircut, but she couldn't find the voice to speak. He, too, had changed over the years. He was taller than her now, as she noticed, and he had filled out really well. He was not 'buff', but he had muscle under the sun-kissed skin he possessed.

She had missed him, dearly, and she was about to run into his arms and hug him when she remembered something.

This was the best friend that had ceased contact with her for almost a year!

"ASH KETCHUM, YOU JERK!" Tracey stared in awe as Misty's demeanor turned from shock to angry. Pikachu seemed oblivious as he watched the scene unfold before him, thinking that Ash really should have expected the hostility. The trainer in question; however, had no clue at all as to why his best friend was suddenly angry with him. He stared confusedly at Misty, watching with surprise as she took hold of a very a familiar object.

Ash saw the wooden, hammer-like, object descend on him.

The next thing he saw were stars.

Lots and lots of stars.

* * *

"Don't you think you went a bit too far?" Tracey asked, accepting the glass of juice that Misty had offered him. "I mean, he's visiting you before he heads to Pallet, shouldn't that show that he missed you?" He added, taking a sip as Misty took the seat on the one seater in front of him. On the couch was an unconscious Ash Ketchum, a yellow Pikachu sitting atop his stomach with a bowl of PokeChow in his chubby little arms.

"He didn't talk to me for a year, Trace!" Misty answered. "He contacted Brock, he contacted Professor Oak, but he conveniently forgets to contact me? The person he calls his best friend? That's some weird way of showing it." Tracey sighed, taking another sip of the cool liquid. Perhaps Misty had a point, perhaps she didn't, there was still no actual valid reason for her to go hitting the poor guy with her mallet. Especially after all the trouble he went to see her.

"Maybe he was in a rush or—"

"Yes, so he calls Brock when he's in a rush, but not me?" The redhead interjected. "Obviously I'm not as important as he says if I can get pushed aside just so that he could talk to Brock!" She continued on. "I mean, I get that he needs to contact his Mom and Professor Oak first, but is a little two minute call to say 'Hey Misty! Unova's great! Wish you could see it' too hassling?"

"Why didn't you just ask him for a reason then?" The green haired man reasoned. "That would have been easier, less painful, and much faster than whacking him, hard, with your mallet! Misty, give the guy the benefit of the doubt."

"I gave him the benefit of the doubt when he went to Sinnoh and forgot to call for a few weeks. I gave him the benefit of the doubt when he didn't tell me he was coming home to Pallet when he got back from Hoenn, and his mom was the one who had to tell me. I gave him the benefit of the doubt when he started his quest of the Battle Frontier and didn't even ask me if I wanted to come. Not contacting me for a year and showing up in my Gym? What did he expect from me? To jump into his arms, hug him, and tell him how much I missed him?!" Misty shouted, face turning red as her voice rose a decibel with each sentence she finished. "Friends don't do that, Trace!" She added, fist landing on the table between them with a loud thud.

From on top of Ash's stomach, Pikachu listened to the exchange between the two friends. Each sentence Misty spoke, each point that she made, Pikachu couldn't help but agree with her. What was his Pikapi's reason for not contacting her? Why had he put some distance between them over the past couple of years? Pikachu was sure that Ash was head over heels for the Water Pokemon Trainer, but then why would he do such things to her? To cause her pain?

The yellow Pokemon did not notice his ears droop, but Misty sure did.

"I don't blame you Pikachu," The Gym Leader suddenly said, picking up her old friend and placing him on her lap. "It's just that, I really want to know why Ash didn't call or at least send a letter. I know he has a good reason, he's Ash after all, but you can't really blame me for feeling this way, can you?" Pikachu nodded in response, nuzzling into Misty's stomach with such tender affection. An apology of his own for not forcing his Master to keep her updated.

Tracey watched the two friends with a small smile, taking yet another sip of his juice. He knew that this grew deeper than Ash merely forgetting to call her, but he found it in his best interest to not say anything. Feelings were something you never discussed when someone could hear them by pretending to sleep. Ash would be the type to eavesdrop if it was worth it.

"So what are you planning to do when he wakes up?" The Watcher asked.

"Feed him to my Gyarados." Misty answered, cracking a small smile. "Arceus only knows how hungry he is."

From the redhead's lap, Pikachu giggled, imagining Ash flailing around, trying to get away from Misty's Gyarados like her Psyduck in water. The comical scene of Ash swimming as fast as he could, Gyarados following close behind with his eyes wide open and with speed faster than an Agility Attack, would be embedded into his mind forever. Something to bring up during the times of sad days and bad moods.

"Misty…" Tracey warned.

"I get it, I get it." Misty answered, raising one of her hands as she kept the other on Pikachu. "I'll apologize, geez. You aren't even married to my sister yet and you're already acting like my Older Brother! Propose to her first, at least!" Seeing Tracey get as red as Charmeleon was a hilarious sight for Misty, and his obvious embarrassment just added to it all.

A groan echoed within the Misty's office, a signal that the fallen guest was now rousing from his twenty minute nap. Turning to the dark haired teen, Misty sighed as she stood and went to the kitchen to get the poor guy a glass of water. Pikachu remained on the vacated seat, watching as his trainer clutched his head and opened his eyes slowly. Confusion turned to recalling in about thirty seconds, and the teenager bolted straight up from his sprawled out position on the couch.

"Take it easy, Ash!" Tracey said, helping the guy get a hold of himself. "You took quite the blow."

"I have to agree." Ash answered. "She's never hit me that hard before."

"Then be afraid," Another voice came, causing Ash to turn towards the archway of the office. "I can still hit you harder."

She was still in the outfit he had first seen her in, but this time she had on a pair on short jean shorts. She also placed a glass in front of him, with something that seemed like an aspirin to him. Remembering his shock from when he had seen her again, Ash blushed as he gulped down the clear liquid, along with the offered medicine. From the corner of his eye, he could see Misty sit back down and place Pikachu on her lap. He wondered what they had been talking about while he was out.

"So," Ash began, placing the glass on the table—now empty. "Is it too late to ask what I did to get hit that hard? Or do you greet all of your friends like that?" His voice had that hint of humor again, a certain cheekiness that came with his natural tone. It had gotten deeper, yes—thank puberty for that—but the way he spoke remained exactly as she remembered it.

"I don't greet all my friends like that." Misty answered. "Just the ones who are jerks."

The trainer seemed confused. Misty had called him that in the door as well, right before she had bestowed the mallet of doom upon him. Was it weird that he felt happy to have seen it? A familiar sense of déjà vu that he actually wanted to remain. He didn't like that she used it, but he seemed ecstatic to know that she was still the same old, strong willed, feisty, redheaded, Misty that he had travelled with all those years ago.

"And how did I get labeled as a jerk?"

"Oooh, Ash Ketchum knows a big word! Someone call the hospital!"

Pikachu, the traitor that he was, just laughed at the joke. Misty rubbed the electric mouse in the back of the ear in thanks, causing laughs to turn to moans of pleasure as Pikachu lied down on her lap and enjoyed the ecstasy that came with the small gesture. "Seriously, Mist," He began once again, albeit a little bit annoyed. "What did I do that you got so angry with me?" Ash Ketchum, no matter how grown up, would always be dense to some degree.

"I don't know, Ash." Misty spoke, Tracey shivering at the venom that the words contained. Ash flinched, noticing it as well apparently. "What does one usually do when a friend they haven't talked to in a year shows up? In my terms, hitting them with mallet is still pretty nice. I could have asked Gyarados to burn you to a crisp." How could her voice have sounded so sweet, yet pierce like knives each time one was spoken? Only Pikachu seemed oblivious, still enjoying his little massage.

"Oh…right…that…"

"THAT?!" The redhead shouted. "Ash Ketchum, what the hell were you thinking?! The only news I got from you were from your mom and from Trace, occasionally even Brock! You called me your best friend, well some friend you are! I should throw you into the aquarium and allow my Pokemon to have their way with you!" Ash doubted what she said was just a threat. Misty's Pokemon were pretty protective of her—heck even some Ash's Pokemon were as well—and if she had been sad because of him, then he was pretty sure that he would be Gyarados Chow within a minute in that aquarium.

"Look, Misty, I wanted to call, but—"

"But what?!" Misty countered. "Too busy with your journey? Too busy with new Pokemon? Too busy with Brock and your other friends to talk to your **best** friend?! What could possibly be a good enough reason for you to not even try to write one blasted letter saying 'Hey, how's it going?' to at least show me that you were alive and breathing?!" Ash was taken a back, and Tracey stood from his chair as he placed a hand on Misty's shoulder to sit her back down. Pikachu had long jumped onto the table, especially when Misty had stood up and lost control.

"It wasn't like that Mist—"

"What do you mean it wasn't like that?!" She shouted once again, struggling against Tracey's hold. The green haired man was stronger than he looked, and he held her down before she actually did call out her Gyarados. "That's exactly what it is!" Pikachu seemed distraught as it looked at Misty, begging for Ash to calm her down and say something. This fight was way too serious to be just their typical bickering. He didn't like it at all.

"Misty, will you just listen?!" Ash shouted, standing up now as well.

"Why the hell should I?!" Misty knew she was being insufferable and immature, but she had a feeling that she had a right to be. She may have told Pikachu that she would listen, but not before she got her share of insults and opinions in. She didn't know why, but she wanted Ash to at least feel some guilt for leaving her out to dry. "You've done a great job of not telling me a single thing!"

"Misty, calm down…" Tracey tried to whisper, but the girl kept struggling. The man even noticed she was shaking slightly.

"If you just let me apologize and just listen you would understand and—"

"Oh no!" Misty, yet again, interjected. "We are going to handle this like **you **always handle things! I don't care what you have to say, at least not until I knock some sense into that head thick, dense, idiotic, little brain of yours!" She continued, taking hold of Tracey's arms and forcing her to let go of her. She stood from her chair and took Ash by the collar, dragging him out of the office and towards the general direction of the Gym Arena.

"Misty, wait, let me—"

"SHUT IT!" Her voice echoed through the halls, Ash deciding that talking would not be in his best interest right now. She lead him past halls and through corners, Pikachu and Tracey following close behind them. Oh what fate awaited him now?

* * *

Ash wasn't quite sure how he ended up in this situation, but he admitted that the prospect of battling Misty after all these years was exciting. "You sure about this Misty?" Ash called out from across the pool, the arena set-up that Misty had created and used during previous Indigo Leagues. The trainer expected this to be a platform that would allow all of her Pokemon to utilize their best attacks. Thinking about it now, Ash didn't even know the kinds of Pokemon that Misty now possessed. He wondered if she would be using any of the ones from their journey.

"I'm not gonna take it easy on you just because I've missed you!" There was a blush that spread across Misty's cheeks at his words, and Ash smirked triumphantly at this. "I'm not gonna get distracted by your outfit either!" The blush got brighter as Misty now glared at him, frighteningly if he might add. He grew hormones, that was obvious enough.

"Just shut your mouth, Ash!" Misty answered back, raising her fist in emphasis. She stomped on the blue platform that she stood on, obvious annoyance on her face. The blush accompanied it quite well. Ash thought she looked cute. "Say those stuff to me when you actually beat me!" She had added.

"Then be ready for a long I Told You So, at the end of this match, Mist!" Her glare intensified.

Pikachu hit his trainer on the head. Obviously the Pokemon was siding with Misty.

"Okay," Tracey began, putting their argument to a halt. Really? Half-an-hour and already their fighting? Well, Misty did whack him with a mallet when she saw him. It's not as if he expected anything else from the two teens that stood in front of him. "The rules are the same as any Gym Battle. Two Pokemon total, person to get all of their Pokemon defeated loses." Both trainers nodded as Tracey held the white and blue flags above his head.

Surveying the area, Ash assumed that Misty had remodeled the new arena when she had gotten her Gyarados. Rather than the floating red and yellow platforms they battled on when he was previously in the Gym, they now stood on opposite sides of the pool (Misty on a blue floating platform, while Ash was on a white one). Rocks emerged from the pool as well. Some of them were flat, allowing the Pokemon to stand on them, while others were just normal boulders. There were whirlpools in some areas as well. Ash smiled, Misty had taken inspiration from the Whirl Cup.

Both flags were waved by Tracey, followed by the call of: "Let the battle begin!"

"Misty calls," The redhead began, kissing her PokeBall before tossing it up into the air. Ash was quite curious as to what the Pokemon would be, but his smile widened when the familiar pink and white Pokemon landed on the flat stone in front of Misty. "Corsola!" The Gym Leader finished, her Pokemon letting out a strong battle cry, ready to face any opponent.

"Is that the same Corsola you caught in Johto?" Ash asked, pointing at the cute coral Pokemon. "I haven't seen her is years!" He continued, observing as the Pokemon watched him, anticipating his next move. Ash wasn't even sure if the Pokemon recognized him. She probably did, but was focused on battling. She was also probably stronger than ever before, Ash was positive. Judging by Misty's Gyarados from before, it was a safe assumption after all.

"Well maybe you would have if you visited or called more!" Misty answered back, venom in her voice. Ash wondered how many times he would have to apologize for not keeping in touch before she finally forgave him. "And stop dilly dallying! Let's get this battle started! I can't wait to beat you, Ash!" Ash smirked, obviously refusing to let this happen.

"Alright then Pikachu, how about—"

And out came Ash's Oshawott.

"—Oshawott?!"

From across the pool, Ash could hear Misty's laughter, at least it was better than the shouting from moments ago in the office.

Fighting Water Pokemon with Water Pokemon wasn't necessarily recommended, seeing as little damage could be done to each other, and Ash had been planning to use Pikachu due to tha fact his little buddy was an electric type. Then again, he probably should have expected this. Oshawott has done it many times before, and the black haired trainer took a mental note to find a way to get rid of the Water Pokemon's jealousy over Pikachu.

"S—so!" Misty suddenly called out. "N—now you kno—know how I fe—felt!" She added, clutching her sides. Her laughter was beginning to hurt, but the opportunity was so priceless. Countless times, she experienced this dilemma. At first it was with the battle for Togepi, and then in the Whirl Cup as well. It was nice to see Ash on the other end of the self summoning Pokemon annoyance. How glad she was that Psyduck has stopped doing that.

The otter like Pokemon looked at its trainer with determination, and it did not run back, meaning that it was at least confident that it could beat Corsola. Ash was a bit annoyed, but decided that what was done was done. He never showed Misty any mercy during times this had happened to her, and so she expected her to do the same.

"Will you shut it!" Ash shouted, getting annoyed by her constant laughter.

"N—not a ni—nice fee—feeling huh?" Misty answered, wiping a tear away from her eye as she regained control over herself and stopped the maniacal laughter. "To be on the other end of that stick?" Ash could see her smirk form across the pool, and he was sure that she could see him glare. Oh how the tables have turned from moments ago.

"At least my Oshawott **knows** how to battle!" Ash retorted, the otter-like Pokemon puffing out its chest. It seemed confident, but Misty guessed that it was just like his Master. All talk, nothing to deliver. Well, that wasn't necessarily true, but it was that way when she had first met him. "You're Psyduck didn't even know how to hurt a fly unless it got a bad enough headache!" Tracey's sweat dropped as Misty's vain popped. She would make him eat those words.

"You'll be sorry you ever said that, Mister Pokemon Master!" Ash smiled. He missed that nickname.

"Corsola, Rock Smash!" The Pokemon trainer was caught off-guard by the sudden call of the attack, eyes widening when he saw Corsola closing on Oshawott. He immediately called for the little guy to dodge, making the blue otter jump onto another rock. Ash sighed in relief when he saw how Corsola had smashed the the rock that his Pokemon had been standing on when contact was made. The pink and white coral appeared unharmed, but he saw the satisfied smirk on Misty's face.

She was proud that she had panicked him.

"I didn't think you'd be a dirty fighter Misty!" Ash called out. "Attacking someone who isn't even ready."

"Tracey called Battle Start, I can attack whenever I want." Misty answered. "If your Pokemon get hit because you weren't paying attention, then it's entirely your fault. Poor little Oshawott, maybe it would prefer staying in a Water Gym with a much more capable Water Pokemon trainer!" Ash glared and Oshawott glared. The otter had taken out the scalchop from his chest, obviously not approving of Misty's comment.

"Corsola, Power Gem!" The Pokemon responded affirmatively and began to send out a ray of light straight at Oshawott. Ash refused to let this happen; however, and planned a counter almost immediately.

"Oshawott, Dodge it then use Razor Shell!" With a call, Oshawott jumped out of the attack—causing it to smash yet another rock behind him—and immediately released a party of sharp shells at Corsola. Unable to avoid, the coral Pokemon was hit by a couple of them, falling into the water with a splash. Misty seemed concerned, but she remained calm. Oshawott landed on yet another flat stone, a proud smirk on his face, mirroring that of his trainer's.

"Man, Mist!" Ash taunted. "I thought you were supposed to be the second best!"

Misty smirked.

"Corsola, now, Spike Cannon!" Out of the water, Corsola jumped, hurling spikes directly at Oshawott. Ash was not expecting her to appear so close, and so Oshawott was hit directly, and full force, by the attack. Ash had forgotten that Misty was used to water arenas, while he was not. He hadn't even thought of using the water as a weapon.

"Oshawott!" He worriedly exclaimed.

"Alright, Stone Edge!" The direct hit of one of Corsola's sharpened coral horns sent Oshawott flying into a faraway stone. The otter hits its back, hardly, on the stone and fell into the water with a loud splash. Corsola appeared unharmed, but she was very tired. She was heaving, watching to see if Oshawott would emerge. Misty watched with anticipation as well, Ash calling to his fallen Pokemon. He was worried, and though he knew Oshawott was a water Pokemon and would normally survive in the water, he couldn't help it.

"Corsola, help him out." Mist called, Corsola responding and diving into the water. When she emerged, Oshawott was on her back, out cold. She brought the fallen Pokemon closer to Ash, where he called his little friend back.

"Oshawott is unable to battle," Tracey called. "The victory goes to Corsola and Misty!"

"Thanks Misty," Ash said.

"No problem," She answered. "I wouldn't be cruel enough to kill a Pokemon, you know that."

Ash smiled. Yeah, he did know that.

"I won though, and you're down to two." Misty suddenly added. "Where's your confidence now?"

Ash smiled, again. Misty will always be Misty.

"I was just going easy on you!" Ash called.

"Sure, you were!" It was said sarcastically. "Like how you intended to send out your Oshawott!"

"Why you—"

"Just call out your next Pokemon, Ash." He was cut off. "You may win in a Pokemon battle, but in a battle of wits, you're as unarmed as a Magicarp." His glare intensified, and Misty laughed. Tracey rolled his eyes. Couldn't they save their flirting for after the battle? He didn't want Daisy mad at him for staying longer than necessary.

"Leavanny, I choose you!"

Out of the PokeBall, and on to the stone, a green, womanly, Pokemon emerged. It looked like a mantis of sorts, wearing leaf clothing. The unusual Pokemon also had a caring nature around it, making Misty smile. She was wary though, for obviously this was a Pokemon that would be strong against her water types.

"You've improved!" Misty shouted, mockingly. "Obviously you aren't going to be sending out Caterpie—"

"Leavanny, Leaf Blade!"

"Corsola, Dodge and counter with a Rock Blast!"

Corsola did as told, and hurled the huge boulders in the direction of Leavanny. The leaf Pokemon dodged them easily enough, with Ash calling upon his Pokemon to attack with Leaf Storm.

Leaves began to gather around Corsola, sharp leaves that surrounded the Pokemon and began to cut her. "Corsola!" The Pokemon shouted in agony, the leaves slicing through tha coral like skin. If only the leaves would stop, Misty thought. She would order a Recover and give Corsola a bit more energy. The thought was useless though, as Corsola fell when the leaves vanished.

Calling her back, Misty kissed the ball and complemented her Pokemon on a job well done, much like how Ash treated his Oshawott.

"Corsola is unable to battle!" Tracey called, raising the white flag in Ash's favor. "The battle goes to Ash and Leavanny!"

"So where's **your** confidence now, Mist?" Ash sarcastically asked, throwing the same insult at her.

"I still say you're gonna regret your words, Ketchum!" If she wasn't serious before, Ash knew that she was now.

"Misty calls," She began. "Seadra!"

When the red flash vanished, Ash was faced with Pokemon that he was not expecting to battle. If he were to be honest, he was expecting Misty to use her Gyarados. As it turns out, she had another Dragon Pokemon to her disposal. "How do like my Horsea, Ash?" Misty asked, the trainer's eyes widening at realization. That's right! Misty did have a Horsea from their travels in the Indigo League. It didn't seem like that cute, defenseless, little blue sea horse now though.

The spikes over its body that Ash were sure carried poison would cause him to pass out if he touched it, and he was sure that it was going to prove difficult to defeat. "Seems you've been up to a lot these few years, Mist." Ash answered. "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve, huh?" Misty laughed in response.

"I'm not going to tell you!" She exclaimed with a wink. "Not now anyway."

"In that case," Ash responded. "I'll beat it out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" The black haired teen smirked. He always did like a challenge.

"Leavanny, Razor Leaf!" Sharp edged leaves emerged from Leavanny, heading straight for Seadra. Without even having Misty to order it, the Dragon Pokemon dove under the water to avoid it. Ash clicked his tongue. He should have seen that one coming. Misty was watching him with ease, really believing that she could take him out that easily. Thinking to himself, Ash tried to think of a strategy that could work for him. Most were too risky, but if he managed to actually land a hit, then the battle would be his.

"Seadra, Bubble Beam!" The blue Pokemon emerged from the water, aiming bubbles at Leavanny. Ash knew the dangers of it decreasing his Pokemon's speed, and so he ordered the Pokemon to dodge, smirking in the process as he saw a good shot in front of him. He didn't notice Misty raise her brow in suspicion. "Dive!" She ordered her Pokemon, Ash smirking as he got ready to give the order for his Leavanny.

"I've got you now, Mist!" Ash exclaimed, exactly as Seadra jumped up in front of Leavanny. "Hyper Bea—"

"Seadra, Ice Beam, now!"

A beam of light emerged from the Dragon Pokemon, hitting his Leavanny square on. Ash, in awe, watched as his Pokemon began to freeze up, Seadra stopping at her head and diving back into the water. Tracey, nodding his head, raised the blue flag in Misty's favor. "Ash is out of usable Pokemon, this battle goes to the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower!" Misty seemed satisfied, calling back her Pokemon as Ash did as well.

"You've gotten better Misty." He said, walking towards Tracey where she moved to as well.

"You've gotten kinder." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that crap! You let me win!" Ash laughed slightly, there really was nothing he could hide from her, could he?

"How'd you know?"

"It's been obvious since the beginning, Ash." Tracey suddenly answered. "Misty isn't stupid, she's seen your battle on TV, and she knows what your Pokemon are and aren't capable of. Plus, you didn't seem all that into the battle either." Misty nodded word for word as she punched Ash lightly on the arm.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

"As an apology, of course! You wouldn't let me do it the normal way, so I thought maybe this would be enough to make up for the calls" Ash answered, Pikachu jumping from his shoulders into Misty's awaiting arms. "So am I forgiven?"

"Hmm…maybe." Misty stated. "After all, you just admitted you thought I was weak that you had to make me win."

"But I—"

"Ash, she's kidding." Tracey cleared up.

"AM NOT!" The redhead shouted.

"Why do you love messing with me?!" The trainer exclaimed, Misty merely sticking her tongue out as an answer. He knew the answer anyways, it was for her own fun and amusement. It could have also had something to do with the fact that she wanted to get even with him. Pikachu just laughed at him. "Can I at least get that hug now?" He decided to ask, causing Misty to laugh.

Approaching her best friend, Misty wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, Ash answering just as enthusiastically as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you, Misty. You know that right?" Another chuckle from his best friend as she hid her face in his neck, nodding slightly for him to get his answer.

"I missed you too, Ash." She answered. "It's glad to have you back."

* * *

**END**

"**And you, see the things they never see.  
All you wanted, I could be."  
—John Rzeznik—**

* * *

_I honestly don't know how to express how flattered I am! I mean, sure it's only gotten a good 3 Reviews, which I treasure and thank **Deoxys**, **truch28**, and **WhiteEagle1985 **for, but 13 follows is enough motivation for me to post this second chapter. Techinally the first, but who really cares. Anyways, I'm really thankful for the follows and hope to get more opinions and thoughts! I'm also apologizing now because the reason i'm posting this early is because I can't post the second; third chapter so soon. I'm going on vacation and will have no internet access, but think of it this way, I'll have free time to write when I manage to get away from my annoying family members. _

_I apologize for the sucky battle scene by the way! I'm just getting the hang of writing them with Pokemon and not with humans, and this is my first attempt to do so. _

_Now, before I end this I would just like to ask **Deoxys** what part she was referring to in the previous chapter. I'm sorry if you felt like something was out of PokeVerse, but I did try to keep it in there. I want to know so I can improve, and I appreciate the feedback, really! Thanks so much! I hole my first reviewers very dear!_

_Well, that's about it from me right now. Also, the song quote in the end is from Treasure Planet! Any of you seen that movie? I love it! I remember crushing on Jim for most of my childhood, and trying to get my mom's pet cat to procreate with the stray dogs on the street just to see if three kittens and two puppies would come out. Sadly, I don't have my own robot or my own hoverboard, or my own treasure map that leads to a hidden plannet with gold. Reality sucks man! I want to stay in a reality with magic and Olympians and basically every book I want to be in and Anime too! Okay, this is turning into a rant so i'll cut it here! _

じゃねみなさん!


	3. Chapter 02: The Tomboyish Mermaid

**Title:** Indigo All Over Again  
**Posted: **04/11/13  
**Rating: **K+

**Main Characters: **Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower  
**Shippings: **Ash & Misty (PokeShipping)  
**Chapter Guest Stars: **Tracey Sketchit, Daisy Waterflower, May Maple

**Summary: **Ash Ketchum has journeyed for many years. Through the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, he has learned many things. Now, being both a better trainer and a more mature teenager, he decides to return to his very own home region and compete once again to win the Indigo League. What surprises await him as he does so?

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2013, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and any original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
"The Tomboyish Mermaid"  
START**

* * *

Sitting in the Waterflower Dining Room table felt so absurd to the seventeen-year-old Pokemon trainer. He's been to Misty's house before, but he had never actually stayed long enough to admire the décor and interior design that Daisy, Violet, and Lily must have put into the place. The blue colored walls, the white carpeted floor, and the beautiful wooden dining table. It possessed four white legs to stand on, with matching chairs as well. It was obvious that the Dining Room was just as spectacular as any room in the house. Ash wasn't even quite sure if he slept in a guest room or in a five star hotel room.

"How'd you enjoy the Water Bed, Ash?" Misty asked from beside him, causing said boy to turn away from looking around and focusing his sights on her. "Some people don't like the movement, you slept comfortably enough, right?" She continued, taking a sip of hot chocolate from her mug. Ash had already downed the mug that was given to him.

"I slept great, Mist." He answered. "But are all the beds in your house Water Beds?" Misty gave him a look that answered his question.

"When I first slept over here," Tracey suddenly spoke from where he sat opposite from Ash. "I couldn't get used to the bed at first, but now I sleep like a baby." Misty and Ash laughed. The teenage boy because of how Tracey's face looked so satisfied and joyful as he spoke, while Misty because of a different reason.

"I don't think it's the bed that lets you sleep like a baby, Trace!" The Watcher blushed.

Thinking about it now, Ash had only seen one guest room in the upstairs hallway. There were two doors—one pink and the other violet—to the right that he assumed to be Lily's and Violet's rooms. To the left, on the other hand, was a yellow door and an orange door that Daisy and Misty had gone into respectively. The soul blue door at the end of the hall was the room he was directed to, and Misty had called it their spare bedroom. He was a bit confused as to where Tracey had slept.

"Did you sleep on the couch, Tracey?" Ash suddenly asked, unknowingly disturbing a storm of witty comebacks from Misty. "I took the guest room, so where did you sleep? Did you sleep in Violet or Lily's room?" For the second time that day, Tracey blushed. Misty, on the other hand, laughed. Whether it was because of Ash's denseness to the situation or whether it was because of Tracey's reaction, it was up to her.

"I…ugh…well—"

"Ash, he's dating Daisy." Misty stated bluntly, the boy turning to her confused. "Daisy is his girlfriend, so obviously he would sleep in her room, on the same bed, arms wrapped around her waist as they made kissy faces with one another." Both males in the room blushed. Ash in realization, Tracey in embarrassment. A small laugh emerged from the Pokemon Trainer though, patting Tracey on the back once the blush vanished from his face.

"Well, you're one up on Brock!" He commented.

"Huh?" Misty suddenly said, raising her brow. "Brock's got a girlfriend too."

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed, eyes bugging out and making him resemble Tracey's Venonat. It was a bit of an overreaction on his part. "What do you mean he's got a girlfriend?!"

Misty nodded in response, taking yet another sip from her hot chocolate. Tracey turned away and rubbed the back of his head, had he forgotten to mention that yesterday while he talked about Brock? Possibly. "He's dating a Coordinator from Pewter City. She's really nice, and May says that they look adorable together." She responded, Ash's eyes only widening all the more. How could Brock not have told him about this?

"Even May knew?!" Asked Ash.

"Everyone knows Ash." Misty answered. "He wouldn't shut up about her when they got together."

"He didn't tell me!"

"Maybe it slipped his mind." Misty defended. "Like how it slipped your mind to call me."

"You forgave me for that!"

Misty chuckled. "Either way, yeah, Brock has a girlfriend now. She visited once with Brock, and she's really pretty. I heard she even won the Kanto Grand Festival four times in a row! Can you believe that? May idolizes her." She decided to say, Ash's eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets as he realized something. Coordinator from Pewter City, winner of the Kanto Grand Festival, May idolizes the girl too? Well there was only one person that came to his mind.

"Brock's girlfriend is Solidad?!" Tracey perked up at the mention, snapping his fingers in recognition. He muttered something along the lines of: 'Right, that's her name', but Misty nodded with a smile to respond to Ash's question. The trainer did not see that one coming, and he felt rather faint. "Why wouldn't he tell me about that?" Ash muttered to himself, suddenly hearing the timer in front of Misty go off, signaling the end of the conversation until she returned.

The redhead stood and walked to the kitchen, Ash following her movement until she turned in the archway.

"Who would have thought, Misty could cook!" Tracey laughed, Ash forgetting about the Brock and Solidad ordeal for now. He would probably give Brock a call or visit him to ask. He wasn't like Misty who violently attacked people for doing something wrong or unexplainable. "Are you sure it's good, Tracey? I don't want to get an upset stomach!" Another laugh emerged from the green haired Watcher, shaking his head in response.

"Don't worry," He comforted his friend. "Brock basically made it a mission to teach her how to cook. He visited, saw that she was eating something out of a can, and dragged her to the kitchen to teach her about nutrients, cooking, and what not to and what to eat. It was funny, seeing Misty in an apron for the first time. She was so confused, and Brock talking as she read the manuals and recipes didn't help. He ended up with a mallet to the head that day, but she did learn how to cook after being taught for around four days." Ash laughed at the mental image, shaking his head. He would have wanted to have seen Misty in an apron.

"She still calls Brock every now and then to ask about stuff though."

"Trace, could you help me out here!" Misty called out. "Ash knock on my sister's room and tell her breakfast is ready, get Pikachu too!" She commanded, Ash saluting as he stood, both guys sharing a laugh as they did their assigned tasks. Tracey walked to the kitchen, while Ash walked to the living room and up the stairs to the hallway of five bedroom doors.

Deciding to grab his friend first, Ash walked to the end of the hall where the blue door was set. Inside, was a room that could rival any hotel. The walls were painted the color of the sky, a white carpet covering the entire floor much like the rest of the house. In the center of the room was a water bed, covered in blue satin sheets, the pillow cases matching the bed cover and blankets as well. Pikachu slept in the middle of the big bed, while Ash's things were placed on the wooden desk on the left of the bed. On the right was a nightstand with a lamp.

"Wake up, Pikachu." Ash said, nudging the Pokemon slightly. "It's time for breakfast." The mouse's ear twitched, curling tighter into a ball in refusal. It obviously still wanted to sleep, and Ash sighed. There was no reasoning with a sleeping Pikachu. "Just come down when you wake up and get hungry, okay?" There was a small grunt, and Ash took that as a yes before exiting the room and stopping in front of Daisy's yellow bedroom door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The sound echoed in the hallway, followed immediately by a response of: "Yes?" from the bedroom's owner. She sounded chipper and awake, but Ash decided not to chance anything and stayed outside the door. "Misty says breakfast is ready!" He said through the wooden object, and Daisy answering with a simple call that she would be right down. Nodding his head and finishing the tasks at hand, Ash headed back down to the Dining Room.

"Where's Pikachu?" Misty had asked immediately.

"Still asleep, he'll come down when he wakes up." Ash answered.

The sight in front of him was something. There were four rectangular plates set up in front of four chairs, each filled with their own piece of friend salmon. Tracey was just finishing up putting the four bowls of rice beside them, and Misty was now placing glasses on coasters as, Ash assumed, Tracey got the juice from the kitchen refrigerator. "Did Brock teach you to plate, too?" Ash asked, reclaiming his old seat as Misty laughed and shook her head.

"Solidad did." She answered, placing the last glass on Daisy's spot. "She said that, like all things, quality is important, but making it appealing to the eye makes the people enjoy it more. I agree with her on that." Ash smiled. That seemed like something Solidad would say, and that also seemed like something May and Dawn would believe in. He assumed that it was a girl thing, but the food in front of him did look very appetizing. It smelled appetizing too.

Misty took her seat beside him, and at the same time, Tracey emerged with a pitcher of Orange Juice. There was ice in the pitcher, and so As assumed it was cold. The water dripping from the container was also a good sign. Taking his chopsticks and saying his thanks for the food, Ash dug in. In front of him, Tracey did as well. Misty followed soon after, pouring herself a glass of juice first.

"This is really good, Mist!" Ash called out, food in his mouth. Some things never change. "Just like how Brock makes it!" Ash continued, Misty smiling at the complement. Tracey agreed with Ash and complimented her as well, the girl just thanking them both and continued on with her meal.

Breakfast carried on in a light manner, with Ash telling Misty about his trips to Unova. Misty seemed eager to hear about anything and everything. She asked about Iris, asked about Cilan, asked about the Pokemon and the Oshawott that acted a lot like her Psyduck. He answered each question with vigor, and Tracey listened in and commented when he had something to say. Ash left out the teasing he had undergone, but mentioned the things that he was sure she would like. When he mentioned Icirrus City, Misty's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas Morning.

"It 's too bad that Iris is afraid of Ice Pokemon." Misty stated, frowning slightly.

"But I'm glad that she can face her fears when she needs to. Besides, she even gave a leeway to meet me because I like Water Pokemon and not Ice Pokemon." Ash smiled. His best friend always did get along with a lot of the people she met, and she seemed just as eager to meet the new people that had 'kept him out of trouble' as she put it.

"So, what about now, Ash?" Tracey asked, sensing the end of Ash's tale. "You're here in Kanto, and the Indigo League is about to start up. Are you planning to join?" Misty snorted from beside the trainer, causing Ash to turn to her before answering Tracey's question. It was obvious the redhead was trying to hold back laughter, and it was obvious that she had something to say on the subject. Raising his brow in question, Misty turned to him with a shake of the head.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Gotta be something." Ash answered.

Misty set down her chopsticks, taking a gulp of her orange juice. From the corner of his eye. Ash noticed Tracey shake his head in amusement and continue eating. Obviously his question wouldn't be answered till after Misty's amusement was solved. "It's not that I don't think you can win, Ash." Misty began. "I just think you're gonna have a harder time actually getting to the Indigo Plateau this time around." She continued.

"Why is that?" Ash questioned. "I did it when I was ten, and I'm a better trainer now than I was back then."

"I'm not saying you aren't." Misty countered. "I'm just saying that the Gym Leaders are stronger too. Forrest trained under Brock himself, and you've battled me already. I wasn't even at my best then. Sabrina's stronger than me, and I give out my Cascade Badges a maximum of twenty times a year. It's gotten harder to get to the actual League." The Gym Leader's voice held no malice, so Ash knew that she was not messing with him.

"Well, then I'll be one of those twenty you give it to." The seventeen-year-old retorted, taking a bite from his salmon. "You know that I let you win, so if I took you seriously, then obviously I would have beaten you." Tracey's sweat drop and Misty's vain popped. Ash was not watching what he said, and he was obviously missing the mallet if he wanted to see it so badly.

"I wasn't taking it seriously too, you know! Weren't you listening?!" She wasn't screaming quite yet, but the venom in her voice was quite evident. Ash took no notice of it this time though, and merely shrugged. "I could beat you now, like I beat you in the Whirl Cup when we were thirteen!" That struck something in Ash, cause he put down his bowl of rice and glared straight at Misty. Green met Brown as a clash of egos and stubbornness was, again, to happen. Just like old times, Tracey thought.

"If I didn't attack your Psyduck you would have lost!"

"If you weren't so stupid to do it, then maybe I would have!"

"You're just jealous I'm a better trainer!"

"Oh yeah?! You lost yesterday!"

"I let you win!"

"I didn't fight that hard! I would have beaten you even if we both took it seriously!"

Tracey dreaded this, for he knew that **it** was coming.

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TO!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TO!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TO!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TO!"

"Like, Shut up!" Came a fourth voice, stopping the argument and causing the two participants to turn to the archway that lead to the living room. "You're, like, stressing me out!" The blonde added, arms on her waist and glare—that looked exactly like Misty's—evident on her face. "Do you, like, know what stress does to me?!" She continued on, marching towards the two teenagers in the room. "It, like, gives me lines on my forehead!" Tracey wanted to laugh at the sight of the two teenagers, glaring at the person who had interrupted their little, petty, argument.

"Stay out of it!" Misty shouted. "We don't care about your face!"

"Well, like, you should!" The older girl countered.

Arguments continued on, with Daisy and Misty fighting about the importance of the older's beauty. Ash butted in and laughed at Misty when Daisy said a rather good insult. This, in turn, lead to Misty and Ash returning to their shouting match and Daisy rubbing her temples in annoyance. Tracey said nothing as he just continued eating, spotting a little electric mouse descend the staircase. An irritated electric mouse who had obviously been awoken from his sleep.

"Idiot!" Misty shouted.

"Loud Mouth!" Ash countered in return.

"PIKACHU!"

A flashing of yellow light, the shouting of anger and rage turning into that of pain and protest, and the smell of something burning. Tracey was extremely glad to have stayed away from intervening in the fight. When Pikachu had stopped his attack, Misty, Daisy, and Ash were all covered in soot from head to toe, and the Watcher tried hard to not laugh at the three of them. It served them right, but it gave Tracey a good sense of déjà vu. He had missed these moments more than he had let on.

"Pikachu!" Misty and Ash had shouted, while Daisy shrieked when she got a woof of herself in the mirror. With screams of how her hair was ruined, she ran to her room, leaving the echo of a loud slam as she closed the door. Pikachu jumped onto the table and began eating the food that was left for Daisy, leaving the two teenagers to argue who was at fault as to why they were electrocuted.

There was a wide smile that appeared on Tracey's face.

Now if only Brock were here to witness this too.

* * *

"So, Seaking," Misty asked, legs partially in the pool as she observed the other Water Pokemon do laps, "How's Goldeen doing? You think she'll be strong enough for the League?" The red fish Pokemon splashed around enthusiastically, obviously showing his approval about the idea. He had, after all, taken Goldeen under his wing as an apprentice of sorts. Though Misty, at first, was rather unsure of the idea, Goldeen seemed eager enough and it all turned out rather well. Goldeen was much stronger and much more confident in her abilities. Misty hated to admit that her sisters seemed to have raised their Pokemon very well.

"I bet she would have loved to have heard that compliment for herself." Misty teased, placing a hand on top of Seaking. She was sure that it was blushing underneath all of those red scales. "Should I be expecting eggs, Seaking? Are there any other Luvdiscs aside Caserin and Luverin?" Seaking splashed around nervously, and Misty chuckled at how uncomfortable the Pokemon had become. After all, she knew a lot about romance and those fleeting looks the two shared made it fairly obvious for anyone, well for anyone who wasn't named Ash Ketchum at least.

As a Gym Leader, Misty had many responsibilities. She needed to clean, attend to paperwork, and accept challenges from the few trainers that ventured long before the Indigo League. Training, however, was her most favourite task. Just bonding with her Pokemon in the pool and allowing them to have faux battles with one another was a most enjoyable task, and her Pokemon got stronger in the process. In Misty's eyes, that was what you called a win-win situation.

"Come on Seadra!" The redhead called out, cupping her mouth so that the Pokemon would hear her clearer. "You can go a little bit faster, I know you can." Misty was far from harsh when it came to her Pokemon, and they adored her so much that you would never think otherwise, but she was not one to settle. She wanted them to always do their best, reach their full potential you could also say. It was something that she learned while joining Ash in his travels. Training, bonding, inner strength, those were what mattered.

The seahorse-like Pokemon gave a cheery reply as it propelled forward and joined his friends in their laps once again. Gyarados did his within the aquarium, seeing as it was the only body of water big enough to hold him and allow him free movement. The dragon had sulked for awhile about that fact, but Misty had made sure to never make the monstrous Pokemon feel left out. It was, after all, one of her very own. A pride and joy, if you must.

"Azumarill, stop playing with Wartortle and focus on your training." The Water Bunny turned to the girl she called mother and pouted slightly, letting out an apology. Misty giggled at the cuteness of it all. "I know you want to play sweetie, but we have to train now, okay? I'll let you play with the others later." A chipper reply from Azumarill, and the Pokemon continued on with her training. Violet's Wartortle, in turn, gave Misty a thankful glance, obviously wanting to focus on training as well.

She watched each stroke they made, keeping track on all the things she needed to correct and all the weak spots that she spotted. Misty took her responsibilities to her Pokemon seriously. To help them improve, she needed to observe keenly and tell the Pokemon under her stead what they needed to improve on. As their trainer (and pseudo-trainer in the case of Violet's, Daisy's, and Lily's Pokemon), she loved her Pokemon and wanted them to be strong and proud of themselves. As proud as she was of them all.

"Dewgong, you're swimming to closely to Gol—"

"PSY! PSY!" A sudden call suddenly came out, a yellow duck-like Pokemon rushing to Misty's side. It held the same blank stare, but it seemed to be less clumsy and less dependent on other people or Pokemon. The redhead felt proud of Psyduck's achievement, and though the duck still didn't know how to swim and use his Psychic power, he was now able to use Water and Normal attacks with ease. She had Seadra and Gyarados to thank for that. If they hadn't roughed the duck up a little, it would not have learned anything at all.

"What's wrong Psyduck?" Misty asked. "Someone at the Reception Area?"

Though Psyduck was not all that capable in battle—against strong trainers at least—the yellow duck helped a lot by manning the Reception Area. When someone entered and forgot to ring the bell, Psyduck would be the one to call for her. When a trainer was looking for a battle while Misty was out or with another trainer, it was Psyduck who would serve them a glass of water or entertain them by handing them the latest issue of the Gymquirer, Trainer Zone, or maybe even Coordinator Monthly if they preferred. Daisy had even dubbed the little guy 'Misty's Little Helper', not that the youngest Waterflower minded though.

"Psy!" The duck answered, nodding as he pointed in the direction of the door.

Looking towards the entrance of the training area, Misty spotted a brown eyed seventeen-year-old walking towards her with a sheepish smile on his face. Pikachu was following close behind, watching all of the Pokemon train before him. "Hey Misty," Ash said, waving slightly as he stopped his movement and stood in front of her. She had to look up to see him though, seeing as she was sitting pool side. "Psyduck let me in." He added.

"Uh huh," She answered, clicking her tongue as she patted Psyduck on the head in thanks. The duck then scurried away, back to the reception room. "What exactly are you doing here? I thought you had stuff to do?" Misty had not intended for her words to sound so hostile, but she was still a bit annoyed by the events that the morning held. After all, she was just looking out for him and he had to get arrogant and brag rather than heed her advice.

"I finished them and thought I'd check out how you train your Pokemon." Ash answered. "Also to see if you have new ones."

"Pikapi…" Pikachu suddenly warned.

"Oh right," Misty rose her brow as Ash suddenly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm supposed to apologize for being a jerk too."

"Second time in two days." The redhead commented, smirking. "Are you trying to set a world record? Shall I refer to you as Sir Jerk-A-Lot, now?" Ash laughed at the joke, bumping Misty's shoulder with his knee slightly.

"Only if I get to call you Princess Loud Mouth."

Laughing slightly, Misty returned her eyes towards the swimming Pokemon. Looking at the lap counter above the pool, it seemed that they were close to completing their fifty warm-ups. Standing from the pool and drying her legs off with a towel, she took hold of Ash's arm and began dragging him towards somewhere in the back of the Gym. "Dewgong, make sure everyone finishes before playing around, okay?" Misty called out, the white sea lion-like Pokemon saluting with his fin.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked.

"To prepare food, it's almost lunch time for the Pokemon."

Checking the nearest clock he could find—it hung on the wall of the hall they passed, a Golduck at the center with its arms stretching out to show the time—Ash realized that it was nearing noon. Misty was right, and he hoped that she had something to share with his Pokemon as well. He had forgotten to ask Cilan for extra food, and Pikachu really shouldn't be eating ketchup all the time either. It wasn't good for him.

"It was a gift," Misty suddenly commented, letting go of Ash's arm as they reached a pink door. She took out keys from her shorts pocket to open it. "The Golduck clock. May sent it, thinking it would give Psyduck a bit of motivation." Ash smirked at the thought of May, enthusiastically, giving Misty a Golduck Clock and hugging the poor yellow duck to death. He had to admit though, when he had seen Psyduck at the Reception Area, he wasn't expecting it to go running and shouting for Misty. Apparently, it ran the entrance to the Gym now. A big feat for a Pokemon.

"Seems to be working." Ash added. "Psyduck seems to be doing great."

"That's cause he has a great trainer." The redhead, smugly, replied, turning to Ash as she unlocked the door. "Unlike your poor little Oshawott who has to be trained by you." Pikachu snickered from Ash's shoulder, and Ash glared playfully as Misty giggled and entered, what Ash assumed was, the feeding room. Or at least the room where they kept all the food, a storage room of sorts.

As Ash entered the room, he felt his jaw drop a couple of inches. Vast shelves were filled to the brim with jars, each glass container holding a different type of Pokemon Food and Berries. There were labels under each case, and Ash wondered how Misty, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and assumable Tracey, kept track of it all. To the right was a line of three glass refrigerators, where Ash assumed Misty kept drinks and other things that needed to remain cold. If he were a Pokemon, he probably would have went wild, and as if reading his mind, Pikachu suddenly ran to Misty in hopes of getting a small treat.

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu stated, rubbing against Misty's leg with a pout on his face. "Pika Pika." He added, making Misty laugh and pick him up slightly. She shook her head and apologized almost immediately.

"I'll give you some later, okay?" She added. "My Pokemon need their food, especially Gyarados."

Ash's sweat dropped. He understood that a little bit too well.

"So, Misty," The black haired boy began, approaching her as she began setting out labeled bowls. Some were yellow, some were pink, others were violet and orange. He assumed that it represented whose Pokemon was whose. "How can I help?" He asked, Misty turning to him with eyes that obviously held confusion.

"Don't touch anything." Misty answered. "I brought you here to help me carry these, seeing as Trace isn't going to."

Again, Ash's sweat dropped.

"Come on Mist," He tried to persuade her. "I can read, and the stuff are labeled anyway. How hard could it be?" Why was it that Ash suddenly feared for his life when Misty smirked at him. Dark clouds descending upon her like she had an evil scheme ready to unravel itself? Probably farfetched, but with Misty, it was possible.

"You sure about that, Mr. Pokemon Master?" Misty asked, eyes scrutinizing him as the smirk never went away. For the sake of his pride, though, Ash nodded and Misty turned around to hand him the yellow bowls. There were four of them.

"Daisy's Pokemon are Dewgong, Shellder, Seaking, and Luverin." Misty began, talking in a tone that reminded Ash of a school teacher discussing the different types of Body Systems. "They only like eating Citrus Berries because that's what Daisy used to feed them before I took over the Gym. They restore energy, so at least its healthy for them." She continued on, pointing at the jar filled with the yellow fruit to Ash's left. "Give them only three each, got that?" Ash nodded.

"Next," Ash was beginning to regret this decision already. "Violet's Pokemon are Wartortle, Slowpoke, and Magicarp. She feeds them Dry Poffins—" She rambled on, pointing behind Ash to a jar filled with the blue Pokemon Food. "—to increase their beauty, she says. Give them two each." Misty pointed towards the violet bowls, explaining that he would be the one to handle them after he filled Daisy's Pokemon Bowls.

"How about yours and Lily's?" He decided to ask, Misty shaking her head in response.

"I'll handle them." She said, turning her back towards him as she made her way to the fridge. "Omanyte, Seel, and Krabby only eat Chancey Eggs, because Nurse Joy gave them to my sisters to help with taking care of their Pokemon. Lily was the only one who used them, so it's mostly her Pokemon who eats them. I'll handle that cause I have to scramble the eggs before serving it."

Ash observed as Misty walked over to the fridge, three pink bowls in her hand as she took out three Chancey Eggs from one of the shelves. As she walked over to the stove, Ash decided to do as he was asked and placed three Citrus Berries in each of the yellow bowls. The sound of light sizzling of the eggs was the only noise in the room, and Ash had to admit that they smelled delicious. Cilan, or was it Brock, did tell him that Chancey Eggs were nutritious and delicious for both humans and Pokemon.

Setting the yellow bowls aside, Ash picked up the three Violet Bowls and walked over to the case of the blue colored poffins. He remembered his attempt at making the treat, and he had ended up with nothing but burnt food. Brock and Dawn were at least good at it, and Dawn's Pokemon seemed to enjoy the sweet ones that she made. Realizing, slightly, Ash never did know what Pokemon his food preferred other than Pikachu's addiction to ketchup. He should probably ask Brock about it at some point, seeing as Misty seemed to have everything organized when it came to her own Pokemon.

A soft sound of jar popping open took Ash away from his thoughts, causing him to turn towards Misty. She had eleven orange bowls beside her, and a jar of normal looking Pokemon Food on her knee. He assumed that it was her Pokemon that ate it, seeing the color that the bowls symbolized.

"That's a lot of bowls, Mist." Ash commented softly.

"I have a lot of Pokemon." Misty provided.

"Any new ones I haven't met yet?" He continued on, closing the Dry Poffin container.

"Probably around two or three." She answered.

"And what do your Pokemon eat?"

"Only the best of course!" Misty's voice perked up, turning to Ash with a wide smile. It seemed he already knew what she was going to say, especially cause he had said it with her. "Brock's Home Cooked PokeFood!" they both exclaimed.

"Do you mind if my Pokemon had some?"

"Not really." Misty answered. "But feel free to have them pick what they want in here. Who knows maybe they'll enjoy a berry or two, or a poffin even." Ash thanked his best friend as he looked around, shaking his head and deciding that he would stick to Brock's food instead. At least he trusted that his Pokemon were getting the right nutrients if they ate that.

When both teens returned to the training area of the Gym, most of the Pokemon were already out of the pool and chatting amongst themselves. Ash spotted a familiar Corsola and Politoed, and he also saw Goldeen swimming with Seaking. He also saw two Luvdiscs, and assumed that one of them was Daisy's Luverin. Seeing as Misty hadn't mentioned the other, it was also safe to guess that the other one was hers. One of the two or three Pokemon she said that he hadn't met yet.

Following Misty, he layed the food down on the floor. He watched as he approached every single one of the Water Pokemon, Dewgong being the first to notice her and calling everyone's attention. It seemed that it was her second-in-command, and Ash laughed at the thought of Dewgong with a whistle and a hat much like Officer Jenny's.

"You all tired?" The Gym Leader asked, receiving many calls of agreement from the Pokemon. Even Gyarados seemed to have exited the Aquarium and was now lounging in the pool with Seadra, the Luvdiscs and Goldeen with Seaking. "Great, so you've all worked up your appetites." The redhead continued, the Pokemon all nodding. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lunch is ready." Ash tried to stop himself from laughing at the sight of all the Pokemon taking a bowl and passing it around. Seadra and Gyarados seemed to be enjoying their food without much complaint. Ash could have sworn that Gyarados was smiling too…well, as close as a Gyarados got to smiling at least.

Surveying the room, he tried to see if there were any other Pokemon out of the ordinary. Walking back, Misty had explained to him how Violet was given the Squirtle from one of the Starter Pokemon three years ago, seeing as it chose her as a trainer much like how the Squirtle from Pallet had chosen May. She also explained how Lily's Krabby was a gift from an admirer, while the Omanyte had just begun following the rosette around and Lily had decided to take the poor thing in. Misty was, yet, to tell him, though, about the new Pokemon she possessed. He had only seen the Luvdisc so far.

"I'll just take this Psyduck." Misty called, walking towards the reception area after Ash nodded.

"So," Pikachu turned his head as Ash suddenly spoke. "Which ones do you think are Misty's new Pokemon?" Looking around, Pikachu tried to take notice of all the Pokemon eating out of Orange Bowls. Taking notice of one, seemingly, familiar face, he tugged at Ash's shirt and pointed towards the blue Water Bunny. Ash followed the yellow finger, and his eyes widened once again for umpteenth time—during his stay for the past one and a half day.

"Is that Misty's Azurill?" Ash muttered, watching as the Azumarill conversed with Violet's Wartortle and Misty's Corsola. "It's at final evolution already!" He added, feeling a sudden tugging at his shirt once again. Looking down, Pikachu was pointing at another destination, and Ash followed until he spotted Dewgong and Seel, eating with—to the trainer's surprise—a Vaporeon.

"When did Misty get a Vaporeon?" Ash asked out loud, not hearing the approaching footsteps from behind him.

"From Mikey, of course!" Ash jumped at the sound of Misty's voice. "He had his Eevee breed, and seeing as she had four and Mikey only decided to keep one, he gave me one and the other to Brock. He was wanting to give you one too, but you were on your way to Unova, so he left it with Professor Oak. Just call him when you decide what you want the Eevee to evolve into." The black haired teen smiled at the thought, and agreed to call Mikey as soon as he got to Professor Oak's lab to thank him for the new friend.

"What did Brock evolve his into?" Misty smiled in response.

"He didn't." She answered. "Brock decided to give Eevee to Solidad, and that's how they both began to bond again. Thinking of what Eevee should evolve into, taking care of her, it's really all so romantic!" The Gym Leader exclaimed, Ash rolling his eyes as he waited for Misty to conclude her story. "They are both now the proud parents of a healthy Leafeon!" Parents, what a term to use. Ash just smiled at Misty's amazingly content face.

"And does your Vaporeon have a daddy?" He teasingly asked, making Misty blush.

"Nope, just me, a proud single parent. May passes for a crazy aunt though, and Glaceon is her cousin." He laughed at her response. "Besides, one of my Pokemon who thought she had a Daddy was a bit disappointed when her Daddy sort of disappeared." Ash was confused, who was she talking about? Was she talking about Azurill and Tracey? Or was she talking about another Pokemon in her arsenal? "Either way, I am an independent mother raising my Pokemon like my own children!"

"You are doing a great job with them, Misty."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you, Mr. Pokemon Master."

"Never knew you took my opinion so highly."

"Don't get cocky, Ash."

Watching the total of twenty Pokemon eat was a rather relaxing thing to do, especially when you sat side by side with the person you considered your best friend. Thinking that the moment would have to be over soon enough to get cleaning, Misty decided to turn to Ash and ask him to help her collect bowls and they could feed his Pokemon while she cleaned. He agreed soon enough, also agreeing to help her train the Water Pokemon in faux battles. It was going to be a long day, but one Ash was truly looking forward to.

* * *

"Okay, Gyarados!" Ash shouted. "Help me out!"

This request was met with a water gun to his face. Obviously, the dragon refused to acknowledge his request.

"Ack!" The trainer exclaimed, hearing Misty's giggling from across the pool. "What's the big idea with your Pokemon, Misty? A lot of them don't want to listen to me!" Misty's giggling turned into laughter at his question, and the Vaporeon she was using turned to her Master with worry in her eyes. This was obviously the first time that Misty had burst into a laughing fit during their training, and the Water Pokemon was extremely worried about her.

"Vay?" The Pokemon, questioningly, called out, causing the redhead to shake her head and hold out her arm. Ash was the least bit amused, but it seemed Pikachu was enjoying the scene just as much as his Pikachu-pi was. "Vay! Vaporeon!" She called again, Misty finally getting a hold of herself and catching her breath.

"So—sorry Vaporeon." Misty released. "I'm—I'm alright." The Water Pokemon released a sigh of relief, turning back to the opponent—which in this case was Ash—with a determined look in her eyes. She was going to win, and there would be no questions asked about the matter. Especially now that Gyarados was not listening to Ash's request.

"Seriously, Ash!" The Gym Leader called out, shaking her head in exasperation. "I was telling you that Gyarados only listens to me! Pick any other Pokemon but him!" Perhaps it skipped Ash's mind, but he really should have known better. Gyarados was not an easy Pokemon to tame, and the fact that Misty was able to do so already spoke levels about how great a trainer she was. Ash really shouldn't assume that a Gyarados—Misty's or not—would follow another person other than its trainer.

"Right…" Ash responded, taking a look around once again and picking a Pokemon.

Deciding not to tread into unfamiliar waters quite yet, he decided to pick Violet's Wartortle. Seeing as he once had a Squirtle on his team, a Squirtle that was currently heading the Squirtle Squad and helped Ash whenever Ash needed him.

"Wartortle! War!" The turtle readily exclaimed, stepping onto the flat rock, ready to battle.

"Alright, so we use all the Pokemon in rotation and—"

"PSY! PSY!" Came a loud call once again, causing Misty's explanation to come to halt. Both trainers turned towards the incoming duck, holding a picture of a video phone. It was something else that Misty had taught him. She had given him pictures of a Video Phone, her sisters, the PIA symbol, and others. He was to bring it when he called for her, so that she knew what the problem was. Currently, that meant that she had a call. "Psyduck!" The yellow duck added, Misty nodding as she turned to Vaporeon.

"Can you handle yourself, sweetie?" She called, earning an affirmative answer from the Pokemon. "How about you Ash? Can you handle yourself?" Ash took no offense and nodded, Misty nodding back as she dashed towards her office to answer the Video Phone.

"Don't mash 'em to hard sweetie!" She called back, blowing a small kiss to Vaporeon, missing the slight jealousy that flashed in Ash's eyes. It seemed he wanted to be called 'sweetie' too.

Being jealous of a Pokemon, really.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. His trainer was so oblivious.

"Okay Wartortle, start things out with a Hydro Pump!"

Misty ran through the hallways, turning one corner before she reached the door to the Gym's Main Office. This was the place where she did her paperwork and wrote down reports and orders that needed to be sent out, and this was also the only place where she accepted personal calls. Her sisters never entered here, in fear that Misty would make them work, and Tracey always knocked before intruding. The office, though usually a hell hole, had slowly become Misty's private sanctuary. The place where she vented out anger, the place where she released frustration, she also, occasionally, took out her mallet and whacked the nearest replaceable thing.

When Ash had fought with her earlier that morning, she had needed to make a call to the Cerulean City furniture shop to order a new vase, followed by a call to the florist to order in a new set of yellow bells.

"May!" Misty shouted, turning on the screen and picking up the phone. "Thank God you finally called! I'm going through an Ash-Crisis here!" She continued on, staring into the familiar blue eyes of her best female friend. May, for the most part, tried hard not to laugh at her friend. She thought, when she had gotten the S.O.S message on her PokeGear, that Misty needed her for something more important than an 'Ash-Problem'.

"What is it this time? Did he finally call you and proclaim his undying love?" The brunette asked, giggling slightly as Misty's cheeks turned a shade of scarlet. Misty questioned, every single day, why she had confided in May about her feelings to Ash. The brunette merely used it to tease her mercilessly.

"Worse." Misty suddenly answered. "He's home from Unova, and he's been here since yesterday."

May's giggling abruptly stopped.

"Misty! Tell me everything!" She shouted, causing Misty to place her ear away from the receiver.

For the next fifteen minutes, Misty told May everything. She told her about hitting him with a mallet—which May laughed a good deal of time about—Misty even told her about the useless fight that followed when he woke up, and how Ash apologized as well—May had cooed at that one, exclaiming how sweet it was of him. May listened and occasionally commented, and when Misty finally finished, red faced and out of breath, May only had a few words for her.

"What the hell are you doing, talking to me on the phone?!" She began. "Tell him how you feel, be his girlfriend, then his wife, then provide me with black haired, green eyed, godchildren, woman!" Releasing a sigh, Misty frowned.

"I can't tell him! He doesn't even know what love is!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Misty," May responded, voice holding a hint of her are-you-kidding-me tone. "He visited you before his mom, he willingly lost to apologize to you—something he never does—and he was flirting with you during your battle yesterday! He's head over heels for you and everyone knows it! Even Mrs. Ketchum knows it!" The brunette Coordinator finished.

"He was not flirting with me! He was trying to throw me off my game!" Misty answered.

"He wanted to throw you off in a battle where he planned to lose?" May questioned, brow raised in question.

"Ash was keeping up appearances!"

"You're as in denial about it as he is!" The frustrated Coordinator exclaimed. "Sure, you admit you're drop dead in love with him, but when it comes to seeing that he feels the same way is something you can't do. How many times do I have to tell you that the boy is nuts about you?!" May started, Misty looking at her with something akin to shock.

"In Hoenn, when you left after the incident in the Mirage Kingdom, he wouldn't even eat properly and talk to anyone. Whenever you two talked, it was like this light came on in his head and he smiled brighter than ever! Even Dawn told me about how Ash acted when he talked to you, and she really wants to meet you by the way. She's a really nice girl with a Piplup—"

"May, you're point?"

"Just tell him, make him your boyfriend, and make—"

"Green eyed, black haired, godchildren for you."

"Now that's the smart Gym Leader I know!" May exclaimed, winking slightly.

"May!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted, a teenager with green hair suddenly appearing on the screen. "What's taking so long? The Saffron City Contest Hall opens in a few minutes. We have to sign up!" Misty's eyes widened as the teen walked away, May answering him with a shy 'Just a second'. When the brunette turned back to the screen, the scrutinizing gaze of her best girl friend suddenly greeted her.

"And since have you been traveling with Rose Boy over there?"

"Huh? What? I think I'm breaking up!"

"May, don't you dare!"

"What? Sorry Misty! Talk to you later!"

"MAY MAPLE!"

"Bye Misty, tell Ash and Tracey 'Hello' for me!"

And the line went dead, the screen going black.

Misty swore that the brunette would explain the next time they talked, or else May would have the privilege of being acquainted with her mallet. Perhaps she and Ash should start a fan club for the wooden object.

Placing the receiver back and walking out of her office, Misty mulled over May's words in her mind. Should she tell him? Should she believe that he felt the same way? This was Ash, after all, the densest boy in the four regions! The boy who thought that girls were just meant to be friends, and the boy that though Brock really did just want to hit on girls cause he liked them and nothing more. How could she possibly expect him to understand how strongly she felt for him? That how she acted in the Orange Islands all had a good reason, and that Rudy did mean something when he called Ash a lucky guy.

"What do I do…?" She whispered to herself, an image of a smiling Ash flashing into her mind.

Could she really risk seven years of friendship for something like love? Could she really risk losing him on the small hope that he felt the same way she did? Her heart began to beat rapidly, and her breathing became uneven at the mere thought of him turning her down and leaving her there. Never talking to her again, after he rejected the feelings she's been bearing since she was eleven. What would she possibly do then? Not even May could have made that better.

Misty was pulled away, from her thoughts though, when a familiar cry echoed through the Gym.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"…And make it double!"

Without thinking more on her current dilemma, she dashed towards the battle area with a run that even an Olympian would be amazed with. She trusted Ash to handle it alone, especially with Pikachu there, but she still didn't like the thought of not helping, especially when it was her Pokemon that was in danger. Dewgong, Gyarados, Seadra, and Vaporeon were there to protect their friends as well, willing to lend a hand to Ash and his Pokemon.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

Her run doubled at the sound of the original motto, knowing now that it wasn't merely Jessie and James that decided to attack her Gym. How did they get through Psyduck? How Misty hoped that her Pokemon was safe, turning the corner and bursting through the door to be greeted by the sight of a blonde woman with a green haired man beside her. Ash and Pikachu were trapped in nets, and her Pokemon were now getting sucked from the aquarium. Gyarados was immobile, and Vaporeon—along with Wartortle—were trying to help Ash out of the net.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars abo—"

"Leave my Pokemon, leave my Gym, or else I'll send you and your stupid motto blasting off like when you tried to steal Georgio's Delcatty!" Cassidy and Butch both seemed irritated by the interruption, and they did not falter under the intense glare that Misty was giving them either. Most of the Pokemon called out for their trainer, and Misty glared harder at the sound of their panic. "Now get—"

"Who's Georgio?' Ash suddenly spoke out, Misty, already irritated, merely turning to him with the same glare.

"This is not the time to talk about anything other than blasting them—"

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Ash continued on, Pikachu palming his face. Now, now was the time Ash decided to show jealousy and act like the possessive teenager that he was when it came to Misty?! Timing sucked, big time. The Electric Pokemon thought, trying to find a way to get out of his own net.

"Can we discuss this later?!"

"Why won't you just—"

"Hey!" Cassidy suddenly shouted. "Cut your yapping and apologize to us, redhead! You interrupted our motto!"

"I don't give a damn about you or Biff ("My name is Butch!")! Leave my Pokemon alone!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Cassidy taunted.

"Vaporeon," Misty suddenly called out, earning the attention of the Pokemon. "Use Water Pulse on Team Rocket!" A quick respond from the Pokemon, and a pulsing blast of water emerged from Vaporeon, hitting Cassidy and Butch straight on and sending them flying into the wall. The pair groaned in pain, and before they could even get up and call for their own Pokemon, Misty had already called on Wartortle.

"Wartortle, use Rock Smash on that machine!" The blue Pokemon ran towards it, entering his shell and hitting the machine with a force that caused it to malfunction and release the Pokemon back into the water. Landing back on his feet, Wartortle seemed a bit dizzy. He shook it off though, watching all of his friends emerge from the pump and making sure that they were all safe.

"Now, Vaporeon," The redhead called again, making sure that all of her and her sister's Pokemon were no longer in the pumping machine that they had inserted into the aquarium. She didn't want to accidentally hurt them. "Hyper Beam!"

A flash of light, a hole in the roof, and loud cry later, Team Rocket was gone.

Misty dashed to Pikachu and then to Ash, releasing them from the nets that were used to trap them. Vaporeon and Wartortle were checking on Gyarados with the help of Seadra, and Misty was making sure that Ash and Pikachu were both safe and uninjured. When everyone—including all Pokemon—were in the clear, the Gym Leader groaned. Now she would have to hire a repairman to fix the whole in the roof. What a waste of funds.

"So…" Ash suddenly began. "Who's Geor—"

"NOT NOW, ASH!" This day went from great to horrible in a matter of minutes.

Pikachu wished that he had, had the opportunity to blast the two of themselves. His Pikapi and Pikachu-pi were having such a great day, and they had ruined everything. The only thing they managed to help with was have Ash act on his jealousy.

With a frustrated scream, Misty headed back to office to contact that repairman.

* * *

**END**

"**No you don't know what it's like.  
Welcome to my life."  
—Simple Plan—**

* * *

_To **Deoxys**: I don't know if it was mentioned in the anime (actually I don't remember), but Lt. Surge is an American Soldier in the game. I really shouldn't have used such terms though, cause it does tend to cause confusion...I apologize for that. Thanks for continuing on with this story though, and i'll be sure to stick to general knowledge or leave notes about stuff I mention from the game. _

_To **WhiteEagle1985**: Thanks so much! It really means a lot that you're enjoying the story and you're even going to share it to your readers? I can totally now feel the pressure of proofreading more! I wouldn't want to disappoint you or the people who might read it due to your recommendation! Thanks again!_

_To **All those who reviewed and followed **DOMO ARIGATOU GOZZAIMASU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! MERCI! GRACIAS! OBRIGADO! XIE XIE! If you want more languages, I recommend you listen to Arigatou~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~ by Hey! Say! JUMP! I'm pretty sure they have a lot more! They even have my country's language which is 'Salamat Po'! Anyways, it really means a lot to me that you're all giving such positive comments._

_Okay, i'm apologizing now for the typos and grammatical errors! I have no BETA, and I proofread by myself. It's nearly impossible to catch every slip-up, but i'm trying my best. I'll always try my best for the readers that I have. _

_On that note, what did you think of the chapter? I wanted to give people a view on Misty's daily life, cause this is really how I imagine it. Also, I love the idea of Misty and May being best friends! I mean, May idolizes her and she seems to take Misty's words to heart. It's the same with Max. Don't you all just love stories where they all get along? To me, you see, there aren't any rivalries cause everyone is given a love interest of their own. True, Brock has probably had the most, but my idea was to have him with Solidad cause I imagine them to make cute couple. Anyways, i'm willing to accept questions and suggestions as well! _

_I officially go on vacation tomorrow! It'll probably last two weeks at most, but i'll see what I can do about it. Deciding that one chapter wasn't really enough, I decided to post this before leaving. I mean, this chapter is a bit of a filler in my opinion, but there are some pretty important points. Enjoy!_

じゃねみなさん!


	4. Chapter 03: We'll Seadra Later

**Title:** Indigo All Over Again  
**Posted: **04/15/13  
**Rating: **K+

**Main Characters: **Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower  
**Shippings: **Ash & Misty (PokeShipping)  
**Chapter Guest Stars: **Tracey Sketchit, Daisy Waterflower

**Summary: **Ash Ketchum has journeyed for many years. Through the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, he has learned many things. Now, being both a better trainer and a more mature teenager, he decides to return to his very own home region and compete once again to win the Indigo League. What surprises await him as he does so?

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2013, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and any original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE  
"We'll Seadra Later"  
START**

* * *

"How long is this going to take Misty?" Ash asked, impatiently, sitting on a rock and clutched his stomach in pain. The sun was beginning to set, and dusk was already upon them. If they didn't catch anything by the time the sun left the sky, then they would be going to bed without eating anything. "I thought you upgraded your lure? What's taking you?" He continued on, his stomach emitting noises of dissatisfaction. This only caused Ash to be twice as demanding and three times more irritating. Pikachu was rather smug as he enjoyed his bowl of PokeFood, teasing his trainer and at the same time feeling sorry for him. He would have offered his trainer some, but Pikachu knew that Ash didn't like the taste of PokeFood.

"Ash, it's not my fault that you got us lost." Misty deadpanned, looking into the water to see if any fish were at least passing through the stream. "If you had let me navigate, then we probably would have made it to the river near Pallet where I fished you out of." She continued on, lifting the lure from the water and trying another type of bait. It seemed the one she had on now was not attracting any of the nearby fish to take a bite.

"You're just as bad at navigating as I am." Ash responded.

"But I've been to and back from Pallet a lot more times than you." The redhead said, matter-of-factly. "I know the road from Pallet to Cerulean like the back of my hand. Your mom's had me over more times than you've visited her in the past seven years." The jab that Misty made irritated Ash slightly, but he was glad that his mom had someone to keep her company when he wasn't there. Professor Oak and Mr. Mime could only do so much. It didn't occur to him, at all, that he was glad that it was **Misty** his mom was getting close to, and not some other friend of his.

"Why didn't you correct me when we made a wrong turn then?" The trainer asked.

"I tried, but when did you ever listen to me?" She immediately said. "I was willing to help you with Brock the first time you battled him by lending you some of my Pokemon, and my only condition was that you ask nicely. Did you do it? No. You made Pikachu upgrade his thunderbolt and thundershock by using a Hydroelectric Generator." He hated that she was right about him always losing a verbal battle. He hated the smirk she had when he crossed his arms and slouched back, a sign of defeat.

"Let's not even talk about the Pidgeotto and Caterpie incident." Ash's grumbling from the background only made Misty's smirk grow. He always was very fun—and very easy—to tease, and that had not changed at all in the past seven years. Maybe if she was lucky, he would bring up something that would remind her of more embarrassing moments. She couldn't mention her bike anymore, especially because Nurse Joy had fixed it for her.

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu suddenly called, pointing at the rod that Misty had in her hands.

There was a pretty powerful tug on her lure, and Misty and Ash both shouted in glee was the redhead began to reel her catch in. The fish fought and pulled with more force than Misty expected, and this almost caused her to fall into the water a couple of times. Luckily, Ash had caught her by the waist the third time, deciding to help her out. Pikachu, amused, watched the ordeal with glee. Ash's arms were around Misty, pulling her back as she, in turn, tried to pull the fish in.

"Come on Mist," Ash released. "Pull a little harder." The girl heeded his words and grunted as she applied for force into pulling the water creature out. Both trainers hoped that the fish would be worth it, and not just some little guppy that wouldn't even feed one of them. "You almost got it!" He encouraged her, pulling her back with all the strength he could muster. Pikachu was barely able to control his laughter.

The fish finally relented, allowing Misty to tug it out of the water. Coming as a bit of shock, the redhead suddenly fell back, successfully causing both her and Ash to fall to the ground. The fish—which was a large catch, thankfully—was flopping on the ground helplessly, with the hook on Misty's lure sticking out of its upper lip. Misty groaned though, as she sat up on Ash's stomach, rubbing the back of her head. It was a good thing that Ash had broken her fall.

"Thanks A—are you okay?" Ash raised his head slightly, letting a smile emerge from his face and nodding. His back ached a bit, his head throbbed from hitting the ground with mild force, his stomach was already in pain from hunger and now with Misty sitting on him it doubled. He would be fine for her though, just not to worry Misty any further. "Are you sure?" She asked, looking at him with her concerned green eyes, Ash's smile widening as he nodded again.

"I would be better if you got off of me though." He decided to say. "The ground isn't really all that comfortable without a sleeping bag." Ash found Misty's pink-tinged face rather adorable. Especially when she hurriedly got off of him and kneeled down beside his still sprawled out figure. He would actually like seeing her blush often, it was a different kind of red from when she was angry. It was a better type of red, and her actions were better too. There was no mallet, was one.

"That's better," Ash commented, smirking as he layed his head back down on the ground. "You're heavier than you look, Misty! Has cooking turned you into a glutton?" A slight whack on the chest, and Ash laughed. It seemed he finally convinced her that he was fine, even if he was a bit sore, and she was back to applying physical harm in order to get revenge.

"Yep, you're fine." Misty said, standing and walking towards the fish. "So why don't you get some firewood while I fillet this thing?"

"But Mist…!" He suddenly complained. "I'm sore!"

"Nope, that ship of opportunity sailed long ago." The redhead responded nonchalantly, taking the hook out of the, now, unmoving fish. "If you can insult me, then you can gather firewood. Make sure to get enough to last the night, the sun's going to vanish in an hour max." With a groan, Ash stood up and nodded his head in submission. He called on Pikachu—who eagerly hopped onto his shoulders—and made his way to the woods. Firewood, here he came.

At least Misty's bug-phobia seemed to have toned down a bit. Viridian Forest was known for the many arrays of Bug Pokemon after all. Just the memory of Misty's screaming fits from when they first met cracked Ash up. He also wondered how his Butterfree was doing, along with his Pidgeot. Charizard, Mankey, and Squirtle too.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu suddenly called out, causing Ash to snap out of his little daydream. "Pi Pika!" He pointed down at the ground, where a bunch of short branches were sprawled out, making Ash shake his head. Firewood, right. He needed to find firewood. He shouldn't be so easily distracted, or he could get attacked by wild bug Pokemon. He really would not like a repeat of the Stun Spore incident, or the Beedrill incident either.

He wouldn't mind having Misty take care of him again though.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called again.

"Right, sorry Pikachu." Ash replied, crouching down and picking up the wood. "I was just thinking and got distracted." He felt the yellow electric mouse suddenly poke his cheek repeatedly, making him turn to his best pal with a raised brow. He really shouldn't have. Now, Pikachu was looking at him with teasing eyes, still repeatedly poking his cheek.

"Pikachu Pi Pikachu-pi?" He teased, his trainer suddenly turning crimson.

"I was not thinking of Misty!" Ash exclaimed, hoping that Misty did not hear it from their campsite.

Pikachu laughed at how bad a lie Ash had told. He probably would have believed his trainer, had he not been as red as a tomato when he released those words. "Pika Pika!" He exclaimed, pointing at Ash and dropping to the ground due to his laughter. Ash did not appreciate the fact that Pikachu was pulling a 'Yes, you were!' on him, especially because it was true. Never would he admit it though. Not to Pikachu, not to Brock, and most especially not to Misty.

"Pi Pikachu! Pikachu-pi Pika Pika!" The trainer blushed more, turning to hide his face from Pikachu. He continued to pick up wood, neglecting Pikachu's words that he was in love with Misty. She was his best friend, and that was all she was. He, Ash Ketchum, was NOT in love with his best friend, Misty Waterflower...

…right?

"Pikapi Pi Pikachu-pi~" Pikachu began to sing all over again, Ash's face was so hot that Ash thought that his head was going to explode if he didn't stop blushing. He tried to drown out Pikachu's singing, but when the part where he mentioned the kissing on the tree got Ash daydreaming again. What would Misty's lips feel like? He has had one kiss in his life, and he couldn't even remember how it felt. His mom's kisses were different too. Would Misty's lips be as soft as they look? What would they taste like? Would they taste like the ocean? A salty yet addicting taste that—

Hold it!, Ash suddenly thought, causing his brain to come to a complete halt. What the hell was he thinking? He was daydreaming about KISSING Misty. He had imagined trying to kiss his BEST FRIEND. On so many levels, Ash considered it wrong, and Ash blamed it all on Pikachu's annoying song. It comforted him a bit, but that did not explain the rampage of Butterfree in his stomach at the thought of her tasting like the ocean. It also did not explain why he had suddenly plastered on a goofy and idiotic smile on his face.

Pikachu noticed this and burst out laughing, exclaiming, loudly, how Ash wanted to make 'cubs' with Misty.

This caused Ash to blush all the more. He had never really thought of making 'cubs' with anyone.

Ash decided to focus on the task at hand and nothing else. He did not allow his brain to drift, and he tried, albeit hardly, to drown Pikachu's singing out. When he had gathered enough firewood, he decided to head back to the campsite, Pikachu following close by and still singing his song. Ash really hoped he stopped before Misty heard him, and suddenly bestowing the mallet of doom upon him because she thought he was telling people that they were in a relationship.

The black haired seventeen-year-old teen really was thankful to Daisy for forcing Misty out of the Gym. She had urged Misty to accompany him to Pallet, and Tracey had promised to catch up with them the day after they left, after he had finished supervising the restoration of the roof. He was given a bit of extra time with his best friend before the League began, and he would always be thankful for that.

"Got the firewood, Misty!" Ash called out, emerging from the woods with Pikachu, who had, thankfully, ceased his singing minutes ago. "Now cook up something real good!" He heard her laugh, and looked around to find that she had already sliced the fish and deboned it as well. She had also layed out their sleeping bags on the side and collected the stones they needed for the fire. All Ash needed to do was take out his Pokemon—and hers as well—so that he could feed them as she cooked.

"Do you think Chancey Eggs would go good with these?" Misty asked. "I have a spare that we could cook."

"Spare?" Ash asked, setting up the stones and the wood. "Are you gonna give Chancey Eggs to people in Pallet or something?"

"Yep." Was the redhead's response. "I give one to your Mom every time I visit, cause she says Mr. Mime loves them. I give some to Gary when I have some to spare too, cause he uses it in making his PokeFood. He usually asks from Brock though, cause Brock has his own Chancey and a more stable supply in the Pewter Breeding Facility. So, you could say that Brock and I help in taking care of your Pokemon too!"

Taking out his Pignite, Ash asked his friend to use his flamethrower, to which the Pokemon did and started a stable fire. When the fire was set-up, he dissected Misty's words. Brock had a Breeding Facility now? Gary was taking care of his Pokemon along with Professor Oak? A lot of things changed while he was in Unova. There was one thing, though, that he couldn't help but ask about.

"You keep in touch with Gary?"

"We're good friends." Misty answered, now heating up a pan over the fire. "He asked for help with his Blastoise once. We had a chance to talk, and he really has matured from that egotistical jerk that we knew when we were eleven." Why was it that hearing Misty say that unnerved Ash? He had long since established Gary as both his friend and rival, and he also knew that he wasn't that bad, yet hearing Misty say it was upsetting?

"Don't look so glum!" The redhead suddenly exclaimed, placing a fillet on the skillet. "You're still my best friend! Gary's just someone that I talk to and spend time with if I can. He isn't going to replace you or Brock anytime soon." Ash smiled. He would have been happier if Brock were not suddenly mentioned, but he would take it.

This day proved to put him in a state of confusion that Pikachu enjoyed watching.

"So, how long till we eat?" He asked.

"Just wait patiently," Misty answered. "I'm doing my best here."

Normality was restored, and Ash was thankful for that at the moment. He didn't want to dwell on the Butterfree in his stomach, the jealousy, the happiness, he didn't want to analyze and think too deeply into anything. He just wanted to enjoy the time he had with Misty, just like he did when they were younger.

* * *

"_What do you mean that the repairman can't be here till next week?!" Misty exclaimed, her voice echoing within her office as she talked to the contracting company on the other end of the phone line. "I need the roof fixed today, the Indigo League is going to start in two weeks, and it's important that I have the Gym in its best condition!" Outside the room, Ash listened. He didn't have enough courage to enter and calm her down, though Pikachu was encouraging her to do so._

"_No, no, don't twist my words around you imbecile! I understand that you're very busy, but it's very important that the roof is done by the time the P.I.A come to the city for the inspection. That could be any day now!" She was getting frustrated with the man on the other end, obviously not being the kind old lady that she always spoke to when in need of help with the Gym. _

_What happened to her? Misty took note to ask._

"_Do you not understand who is calling?!" The redhead finally snapped, Ash cringing from the other side of the door. How glad he was to be not the man on the other end of that phone. "I don't know how long you've been working for the Cerulean Contracting Company, but the Cerulean City Gym is one of the top five priorities in the city! It brings in tourists and trainers alike, and its good publicity for the city too! Telling me to 'cool it' and 'wait a week' is like telling the City to stop functioning!" Judging by Misty's voice, had the man been in front of her, the mallet would be pulled out right about now._

"_Listen to me, and listen good!" She shouted. "Give the phone to someone who possesses a brain and stop talking to me. My IQ points are dropping by just listening to—OH, you don't like my attitude? Well I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader and I happen to bring a big income into this city."_

" _I have the right to give idiots like you the attitude, especially when things don't go my way and I need to make a good impression on the organization who has the right to shut me down. Now, unless you want to explain to the Mayor why the Gym won't be open for the rest of the league, I suggest you do as I say!" Ash sniggered as Misty released a sigh of relief, obviously now getting her way. On the down side, Ash was now double thinking his thoughts about how fun it must have been to be a Gym Leader. Politics? Impressions? Income? Yeah, apparently Brock and Misty had it tougher than he ever imagined._

"_Hey, Ash!" Tracey suddenly called out, forcing Ash to turn away from the door and face him. "What happened? The Pokemon all seem worried." Behind Tracey was a blonde beauty, looking around and checking for damages that she needed to take note of. Ash tended to forget that she was once a Gym Leader too._

"_Team Rocket happened." Ash answered. _

"_Which one?' Tracey asked._

"_Cassidy and Biff."_

"_Yes, tomorrow would be perfect!" Came Misty's relieved voice. "No, no, you don't need to fire the guy, just give him a list of people that are main priority. Thank you so much! I'm sure Mr. Goodshaw appreciates the fact that you're so willing to help! I do too, please tell me anytime your son needs a battling lesson, it's the least I could do!" The phone was put down, and Ash was just as relieved to have Misty return to normal. He was afraid that she would explode a few moments ago._

"_Looks like Misty handled it pretty quickly." Tracey commented._

"_Yeah, like, thank Arceus." Daisy added. "I was, like, scared! Dewgong was, like, panicking and, like, kept talking about how Misty was, like, so mad! Gyarados was, like, harassing me for information!" Though Daisy did not freely show it, her own worry seeped into her voice, showing that she was just as concerned as the Pokemon. Ash wondered why was it that Misty and her sisters hated showing affection when it came to one another._

_As if remembering something, Ash suddenly spoke up. "Oh, yeah, I have a question." He began, Tracey and Daisy both turning to him with questioning gazes. "Who is Georgio and why did Misty—"_

"_What are you three doing here?"_

_Ash's question temporarily forgotten, the three heads—four, if you counted Pikachu—turned towards the office door. Misty stood there, eyes tired as she leaned against the door frame. Anger and irritation was obvious in her voice, and Tracey sighed as he wished that Togepi, Togetic now, was still around. Togepi, after all, provided a calm and enjoyable atmosphere, and Misty really needed that back in her life. With the League coming and the P.I.A inspection to start it all off, she was not in the best of moods. Ash's arrival coinciding with everything was not helping things either._

"_The Pokemon were, like, freaking out!" Daisy answered, rushing to her sister and taking hold of her shoulder. "Psyduck, like, dialed home and began rambling! Tracey, like, thought we should come down, like, immediately!" If she was trying to hide her worry and panic, she wasn't doing a very good job. Daisy also made it fairly obvious that she was checking her baby sister for injuries of any kind. When all seemed well and good, she let go of Misty and stepped back, allowing Tracey and Ash to be visible in Misty's line of sight._

"_I just followed you." Ash responded, raising his hands in innocence. "Wanted to see if you were okay."_

_Ash may not have noticed it, but Tracey sure did. He had struck a nerve._

"_NO!" Misty shouted. _

"_No, I am far from okay!" She continued. "I have P.I.A officers coming any day now, I have a Gym to run and Pokemon to train, I have trainers to defeat and standards to live up to! I have May keeping secrets from me, I have you being a total dense idiot, and I have Lily and Violet calling non-stop to check when the next Water Ballet would be! To add to all of that, I have a hole in my battling area and I just talked to a useless moron who didn't know I was the Cerulean City Gym Leader!" _

_Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but Ash could have sworn that he saw tears build up in Misty's eyes. "Nothing is going right this year! I—I—don't know what to do!" Ash regretted not approaching her sooner, but it seemed that Pikachu beat him to it, nudging her legs and asking to be picked up. Misty did as the Pokemon requested and cried into his fur. Pikachu licked her cheek in comfort, and Daisy offered a hand to rub Misty's back as she went through her breakdown._

_Yes, being a Gym Leader was not all fun and battling._

_Placing a hand on Ash's shoulder, Tracey finally decided to intervene. "Why don't we go into the office?" He suggested. "We can talk in there." Daisy nodded in agreement and lead Pikachu and Misty inside the door once again, with Ash about to follow but Tracey stopping him at the last minute. "I'm gonna go tell Misty's Pokemon what's going on and have them go through the aquarium so they can get into the office window space. Make sure she drinks some water when she's done crying, and give her some headache medicine too. It's in the left drawer of her desk."_

"_Does this happen often, Tracey?"_

"_No, but it does happen when Misty gets too much on her plate." He answered. "Last time she got like this was when she didn't hear from you for about five months. Only Brock was able to calm her down, telling her that you contacted him and told him you were safe and alright." Ash wasn't quite sure whether Tracey did it intentionally, but a strong sense of guilt suddenly seeped into him. He had caused Misty to breakdown like that? Misty was the strongest person he knew._

_Deciding to do as he was told, Ash walked straight into the room and in to the mini kitchen that was connected to it. He got a glass from the rack and got some water from the fridge. After placing that on the table—with Daisy giving him a soft smile as she rubbed Misty's back in slow and steady motions—he went to Misty's desk and took out the medicine that was in the drawer that Tracey indicated. Placing that down in front of her two, he decided to situate himself into the one seater beside where Misty sat on the couch._

"_May—Brock—Sabrina—Trace—" Ash was only able to catch a few of the names she muttered, but it seemed Daisy understood quite well as she whispered words into Misty's words. Pikachu never stopped licking Misty's cheek or wiping away her tears. A good two minutes later, Misty's Pokemon—along with her sister's—were suddenly gathered into the Aquarium in the office. Ash guessed that Tracey had talked to them. Ash also wondered if the Aquariums ran through the entire building, but he decided to leave that question for later._

"_Corsola!"_

"_Zu, Azumarill!"_

"_Vay! Vay!"_

"_Seadra, Sea!"_

"_GYARADOS!"_

_Ash felt a small smile creep onto his face, seeing all of Misty's Pokemon so worried about her. It was obvious that they loved their trainer very much, and that they cared for her deeply. It was obvious, by the glares the he was suddenly receiving, that Misty's Pokemon knew about the incident that Tracey had told him about. They were blaming him, and Gyarados looked about ready to eat him whole or incinerate him with a flamethrower._

"_Psy! Psy!" Tracey entered through the door, Psyduck in tow, and the duck Pokemon immediately jumped up the couch and hugged Misty's arm. If Misty wasn't already hugging and crying into Pikachu, Ash was sure that it would have been Psyduck in her arms. "PSY!" The Pokemon shouted, suddenly turning to Ash. The Pokemon didn't suddenly look all confused, cause Ash swore that it was glaring it him as well._

_Tracey took a look at the table and nodded at Ash, telling him he did well, before taking his seat on the free one seater beside Daisy._

"_I—can't—Daisy—Mom, Dad—" _

"_Shh, come on Baby Sister." Daisy suddenly spoke up, voice sounding so maternal and loving. "Mom and Dad would be proud of you, you're doing a great job! I mean, Dewgong even scolds __**me**__ now when I'm not living up to your training." The attempt of a laugh did not appear to be successful, as Misty just continued to sob. "Your Pokemon love you, your friends love you, and Ash loves you too, even if he doesn't do a good job of showing it." Ash was taken aback by the words, but took them as Daisy telling Misty that he loved her as a friend._

"_Of course I love you, Mist!" Ash suddenly spoke out, missing everyone's—Daisy, Tracey, and Pokemon all included—shocked expressions as they turned towards him. "You're my best friend, you know I love you, right?" And Ash also missed the disappointed expressions each person gave him. Whatever the case though, it seemed to have worked, cause Misty's sobs were beginning to dwindle down. She even looked up from Pikachu's fur and stared, deeply, into Ash's eyes._

"_You mean that Ash?" She asked._

"_Of course I do!" He answered._

_Misty gave him a small smile, and everyone seemed relieved as she finally calmed down enough to take the glass of water. She also opened the medicine bottle to take what was in it, giving Ash a good sense of relief that the breakdown was finally over. He NEVER wanted to see Misty like that again. It was unbearable and painful for him to watch._

"_Pika Pika, Pikachu-pi?" The Pokemon asked._

"_I'm fine Pikachu, thank you." Misty responded, turning to her other Pokemon as well. "Thanks to all of you."_

"_What happened back there, Misty?" Tracey finally asked. "What pushed you over the edge?"_

_The black haired teen, by all means, wanted to hear the explanation as well. He would have sat down and listened to Misty ramble on about her problems, but Daisy was giving him this look that told him that she needed to talk to him. A look that obviously said 'Find a way to get out of here, it's important'. Sighing, defeated, Ash stood from his seat. "I'll see if I can do something about the hole. I learned a couple of things about fixing stuff from my travels." Daisy smiled at him in thanks._

"_I'll, like, go with you." Daisy volunteered. "You can, like, stay with Misty, right Trace? Pikachu? Psyduck?" More than the three responded as all the Pokemon gave an affirmative. With a final smile from the blonde, she dragged Ash out of the door and into the training area where the lift-able pool for the Water Ballets was placed. He wondered what Daisy wanted to talk about._

_Ash watched as Daisy released his arm, thinking of the proper words that she needed to say. From the corner of his eye, he could see Staryu peeping out of the pool. It seemed Misty was curious about what they were talking about. Pointing, discretely, towards the Water Pokemon, Daisy nodded. It seemed she knew from the beginning._

"_I need you to take Misty with you to Pallet Town." She outright spoke. "She needs to get away from here for a bit."_

"_What do you mean? She's so worried about that Gym and the P.I.—"_

"_That's exactly why you need to take her with you!" Daisy cut him off._

"_She's so stressed that she's not eating or sleeping properly. She's pushing poor Tracey to his limit with all the work she makes him do—("But you do that too!" Ash commented)—and she's not allowing me to plan anything for the tourists arriving for the Indigo League. She's driving herself to the ground, and her Pokemon are worried too. Dewgong told me that Gyarados talked to all of them and they were planning a strike where they wouldn't train unless she took a day off!" Her voice was frantic, shaky, and unstable. Ash was afraid she was going to burst into tears too._

"_Come on Ash." Daisy begged, placing her hands together as if in prayer. "Do it for Misty."_

_Thinking about it, Ash found that he didn't really mind. His mom loved having Misty over, and he wouldn't really be sad about spending a couple of more days with her. Plus, the travel from Cerulean to Pallet would remind him of the old times when they always traveled together and he 'protected' her from Bug Pokemon._

"_If she agrees, I don't really see a problem with it." Not only was Daisy who cheered, but Staryu splashed around the water in delight as well. It seemed even Misty's Pokemon was happy that she would be taking a break._

"_Don't tell Misty about this, okay Staryu?" Daisy said._

"_Star! Star!" The Pokemon answered, swimming back to Misty with a lock on his mouth._

"_How are you planning to get her to come with me?"_

"_Just leave that to me and Tracey."_

"_Wait! I just realized, you're not saying the 'like' after every two words!" Daisy only smirked._

_The following morning, they practically kicked her out of the house with six PokeBalls—Gyarados, Seadra, Vaporeon, Azumarill, Corsola, and an empty one in case she found a Tentacool or Tentacruel—telling her that she was not to comeback until the next week. Misty fought about the P.I.A, but Daisy had firmly stated that she would handle it, thus, forcing Misty to come with Ash. _

_That was one morning that Ash wouldn't be forgetting in awhile, that was for sure._

* * *

"So Tracey gave her an Orange Daisy every day until she agreed to go on another date with him?!" Ash asked, laughing hard at the thought of the green haired man acting romantic. "Who would have thought that Tracey would be such a cheese ball!" He added, Misty joining him after remembering the fallen face that Tracey would get each rejection, until finally Daisy agreed and their relationship status changed from single to it's complicated to finally being in a relationship.

"I know, Lily and Violet were so jealous of her." Mist answered. "They complained about how their admirers weren't as loyal and as persistent as Tracey. They even had the nerve to complain that there were too many for them to find the right guy!" Ash shook his head at the mental image, finding it very easy to believe that, that had happened.

"How do you feel about it though?" He said, looking at Misty and waiting for her to gain control over her laughing self once again. "I mean, Tracey and Daisy! For all we know, she could become Daisy Sketchit in the next few years."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Trace." Misty teased, her best friend nodding immediately afterwards. "Well, I wouldn't really mind. I always tell Tracey that he isn't my brother, even if acts like it, but, to be honest, I guess I already do view him like that. He always helps me out, he keeps Daisy in check, and he cheers me up—" Ash frowned at this "—so if he ever did marry Daisy, all he'd be doing would be making stuff official."

"You and Tracey have really gotten closer, huh?"

"Not just Trace, Ash." Misty corrected. "May and I are great friends now, Max calls for advice every once in awhile when he can't reach you and we get along great. Gary is pretty cool, and his assistant is this nice girl that I get along with too. Solidad's managed to become another older sister to me, and I don't mind it at all."

"Who would have thought that the two of us would have such cool friends, right?"

"Yeah, and I have you to thank for it." Misty let out, blushing in realization that she had said that out loud.

"That's nice and all, Mist," Ash interjected. "But I think you've got it the wrong way around. I mean, if I hadn't met you, then Pikachu wouldn't even be alive and I'd probably have stayed in Pallet." Pikachu agreed with this whole heartedly and exclaimed his affirmation while he was being carried in Misty's arms. Pikachu had been rather smug about it when he caught Ash staring, but the trainer never admitted anything. He never really did when it came to Pikachu.

"It seems Mr. Pokemon Master has finally acknowledged that I am the best thing that has ever happened to him!"

"That's right Misty," Ash responded, sarcastically. "Keep dreaming, it's all free."

"Pikapi, Pika Pikachu Pika Pika!" Pikachu scolded, Misty laughing as Ash refused to repeat what the yellow electric mouse said. Obviously, Ash would not admit that Misty was the best thing that happened to him, even if he did know it, think it, and feel it. He would go down to his grave never uttering those words…unless of course there was a need to say them while he was still alive. He'd give up his own pride to keep Misty by his side.

They were a good half-an-hour away from Pallet Town by now.

"So, who's Gary's assistant?" He asked. "Is she from Pallet Town? Anyone we know?" Thinking, Misty tried to remember how the brunette girl was introduced to her. She was very cheerful and optimistic, very humble as well. She was the opposite of the past Gary that was so smug and so full of himself. Misty also remembered Gary saying that she had attended the same daycare center as he and Ash, so she decided to give him that answer.

"Her name is Leaf Greene," Misty said. "Gary said—"

"I know her, she went to our daycare center." Ash supplied. "She was always smiling and she loved Pokemon. I'm not shocked one bit that she became a Pokemon Researcher." He continued on, smiling at the memory of his childhood friends. How life was so simple back then, but he wouldn't give up the life he had now for anything.

"She helps Gary out when he has field work. Professor Oak said he hired Leaf as a second apprentice, but she ended up just being Gary's assistant. Leaf didn't seem to mind though, and she wears the title with pride." Both laughed at the image of Gary's cheerleaders being replaced by a long, brown haired, brown eyed girl in a lab coat. It seemed not everything in Gary's life has changed much. He still had girls that liked him, even if for just his looks.

Well, smarts for Leaf apparently.

And poetry for Dawn, now that Ash thought about it.

"How about May?" Ash persisted. "How'd you and her become so close? You even called your Vaporeon and her Glaceon cousins! Since when have you two bonded?" Misty laughed at the question, shaking her head slightly at the memory of the many sleepovers they had, had in the Gym with their Pokemon. They had played Truth or Dare, watched endless amounts of movie, and they had confided in each other about secret crushes and guy ratings in their journeys.

Misty had even gone as far as to tell her about Rudy.

"Well it was after the Johto Grand Festival…" The redhead began. "May decided to visit Professor Oak about her Wartortle, cause it didn't feel very well, and when she got there your mom was calling me to visit. Gary, being the genius he claims to be, decided to give May the idea to bring Wartortle to the Cerulean Gym for some swimming and exercise. She spent two weeks with me in Cerulean, and we've seen each other a lot since." Ash was saddened by how normal the story was. No details? No secrets? Or was Misty just keeping it all to herself because of some Girl Code he didn't know about?

"How is May anyway?"

"If you do decide to join the Indigo League, you might run into her." Misty supplied. "She's trying the Kanto Grand Festival again." Remembering the phone call from two days ago, Misty frowned. She really did need to call her best female friend on her PokeGear. She needed to explain traveling with a certain green haired boy.

"And Max?"

"He's traveling with Marissa!" The Gym Leader exclaimed. "You remember her? Pink Hair? Blue Eyes? Crystal Onyx?" Ash laughed and nodded, exclaiming that what and Tracey were talking about was right. He was traveling with the Marissa they met in the Orange Islands. "She's planning to be a Coordinator from what I've heard. I only talked to her shortly the last time Max called. Last I heard, he was traveling around."

"You think he's planning to join the Indigo League?" Ash asked. "Marissa could be joining the Kanto Grand Festival at the same time." He added, thinking about the coincidence that all of them would be on the same journey. Perhaps he would even meet up with Dawn! He knew that Brock was always nearby in Pewter City, and he did plan to visit, especially to see this relationship between him and Solidad for himself.

"Maybe, who knows?" The girl responded. "If he does though, he already has the type advantage over me with his Grovyle. He has other Pokemon, but the only one I know of is his Ralts! He's pretty secretive, telling me that he wanted me to be surprised if he ever battled me." He was happy to hear that Max was doing so well on his own, and he seemed to have caught Pokemon that he bonded with before too. Ash would bet that the Ralts Max had was the same one that bonded with him when they were traveling together.

"You know what Marissa's Pokemon are?"

"Nope, she only began traveling with Max recently. I haven't had the time to even ask her how Mateo's business was doing." Ash remembered the ice sculpture of Pikachu that was given to him. He was extremely sad when it had melted, but at least the memory would always be with him. Even if the object was no longer present.

"I wonder how Dawn's doing." Ash muttered out loud. "She's this Coordinator I traveled with in Sinnoh. She—"

"Makes Poffins, has a Piplup and a Togekiss, and she also tried to borrow my lure. Ash you and May have told me about her. When I meet her, I bet we wouldn't even have to be introduced!" They laughed at the thought of Dawn just appearing in front of Misty and start talking to her, much like how May did when they first met. Misty had a belief that a friend of Ash's was a friend of hers, no matter the personality. She trusted Ash's judgment when it came to people.

The last few minutes to Pallet were spent in silence, with Misty and Ash just walking side by side and occasionally pointing at something that reminded them of their earlier years in training. Ash pointed at the river Misty had fished them out on, Misty had pointed at the flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos, being lead by a familiar looking Pidgeot. Ash had wanted to call out, but decided against it, seeing as they seemed to be busy. Within record time, they finally reached the hill that overlooked the small town of Pallet.

To Ash's delight, nothing seemed to have changed much. The lab was still in the same place, the number houses had not increased, and he assumed that there wouldn't be anyone new in the neighborhood either. He liked that about Pallet, the solace that it offered to people who were looking for it. Home sweet home, it sounded great in Ash's mind.

"So…" Misty began. "Last one there is a Slowpoke?"

"You're on!"

Pikachu jumped from Misty's arms as they both began to run, laughing and shouting at each other as they did so. The residents of Pallet town all seemed to recognize the familiar face, and called out to him when they got the chance. Ash spared them a wave or a brief 'Hello', but never slowed his pace as he made his way to his home. Misty was right behind him, catching up, and Pikachu was at the end of the line, following them in a steady pace.

"Uh oh, Misty!" Ash teased. "Looks like you're a Slowpoke!"

The house was entering his field of vision, and Ash picked up his speed to make it in time. He could see Mr. Mime sweeping in front of the door, and he could see the vast backyard that he had spent a lot of his childhood in. He couldn't wait to see the warm smile—and the delicious food—that his mom would present him with when he reached the door. Beating Misty would just be the bonus, with the bragging rights that came with it.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty shouted, taking hold of Ash's arm and tripping him over.

"Cheater!" Ash called out, getting up to his feet again.

"It's called strategy!" Misty called back. "You learn it when you become a great trainer!"

Pikachu was now running side by side with Ash—who was trying to catch up to Misty's lead. She was now waving at Mr. Mime, and the sweeping Pokemon waved back at the sight of the familiar friendly face. Its waving grew frantic when Ash suddenly appeared behind her. "Mime! Mime!" It called out, ecstatic at the sight of his Master's son. He knew how much Delia had missed her little boy, and he knew how happy she would be that he was finally home.

"Hah!" Misty exclaimed. "Who's the Slowpoke now?"

"You cheated!" Ash immediately exclaimed.

"Again, it's called strategy. If you were a better battler and trainer, you would have known what it meant."

"Oh, haha!" He spat out, walking up to the door and knocking. "You must be so proud of yourself."

"Yes, actually." She replied. "I should pat myself on the back."

Ash could hear the familiar footsteps rushing to the door, his mother's voice calling out to wait for just a moment. Misty hid a smile at Ash's wide grin, obviously not wanting to embarrass him more after she knew what Delia would do at the sight of Ash. Questions of underwear and health would be flying out of the woman's mouth, and she would laugh then, seeing as she would now have a proper reason to. When the door was pulled open and Delia's eyes widened, Misty knew that the 'Ash-Interrogation' would now begin.

"ASH!" Delia shouted, pulling her son in for a hug.

"Hey mom, I missed you." He answered. "It's good to be home."

* * *

**END**

"**The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now."  
—The Wanted—**

* * *

_To **truch28**: Just wait a bit, okay? I'm building up a momentum. I will have him travel through the league though, don't worry! (^_^) Thanks for the review, and thanks for continuing on in this read! Sorry I can't be very specific, but I want it to remain a secret. Again, much gratitude and sincere apologies._

_I'm back from vacation everybody! I don't know if any of you are enjoying Summer Vacation, but it's Summer in my country so i'm making the most of it. I'm also giving you all a heads-up that I will be gone the entire month of May because I have to attend a month-long Japanese Class in a different province! I'm excited for it, and well, I found the need to tell someone about how excited I am. Sorry you all were chosen...haha!_

_So, this chapter, what did you think? They begin their travel to Pallet! And, before any of you begin leaving reviews of how OOC Misty'd breakdown, you have to understand something. Misty is passionate, but everyone breaksdown once in awhile no matter how strong. Especially if you're in a position where you are constantly under stress. I know how that feels, and I tried to keep Misty loyal to her personality._

_I'll apologize now for the grammatical errors you'll see and would like to thank all those who pointed them out. I'll edit stuff when I get the time, but this is all I have for now. See you all in the next chapter which I will hopefully post by next week, or sometime soon. I'll post as much as I can before May!_

じゃねみなさん!


	5. Chapter 04: Gary-ed Her Away

**Title:** Indigo All Over Again  
**Posted: **04/23/13  
**Rating: **K+

**Main Characters: **Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower  
**Shippings: **Ash & Misty (PokeShipping)  
**Chapter Guest Stars: **Gary Oak, Leaf Greene, Delia Ketchum, Samuel Oak

**Summary: **Ash Ketchum has journeyed for many years. Through the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, he has learned many things. Now, being both a better trainer and a more mature teenager, he decides to return to his very own home region and compete once again to win the Indigo League. What surprises await him as he does so?

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2013, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and any original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR  
"Gary-ed Her Away"  
START**

* * *

Ash felt his left eye twitch.

Not going to replace him, she said. Someone she just talks to, she said. Someone to just spend time with, she said. Ash's knuckles were as white as paper, his eyes, unsuccessfully, burning wholes at the back of both their heads. He was there too, did they forget? Did they suddenly enter this little bubble where he wasn't welcome? Watching the two of them hug, watching him sweep her off of her feet and twirl her around, watching her laugh as he did so. Everything just annoyed him and ticked him off, especially how wide Misty's smile was when the brunette finally set her down.

"It's really good of you to visit, Red." Gary said, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder. "I've been meaning to call you over. Tracey's been telling me about how you've let yourself go. Can't have you being unhealthy, I might have to tell Mrs. K if you keep it up." Ash didn't understand, but Misty sure did, seeing as she laughed loudly at Gary's words.

"If you dare, I'll tell Professor Oak about the Umbreon Incident!" Gary laughed, Ash growled. He felt so left out, felt like he was an intruder in a private moment that the two of them were having. It was the same feeling he had felt when he had been watching Tracey and Daisy, and he didn't like the similarity. Tracey and Daisy were a couple, Gary and Misty weren't. He shouldn't be feeling awkward or invasive while watching them talk and interact.

"I told that to you in confidence!" The brunette answered. "You'd think you could trust a friend, but it seems Misty Waterflower always uses what she has to her advantage."

"And don't you forget it Pretty Boy!" Since when did Misty refer to Gary as 'Pretty Boy'? Ash wondered, knuckles now as white as snow, contrasting the rage filled face that rivaled a Charmeleon's color. "Plus, it wasn't you who told me. It was Leaf! You only explained it so that you could save whatever pride you had left!" A shake of the head form the brunette, and the two were laughing once again, forgetting that Ash was even in the room.

The black haired teen did not like it one bit.

"MISTY!" Someone suddenly shouted, a girl with a white sun hate suddenly pouncing on the redheaded Gym Leader. "I missed you!" The girl had long brown hair, and brown eyes from what Ash could see. She wore green tank top with a red skirt under a white lab coat, while loose green socks and white and red loafers adorned her feet. He recognized the little girl that he and Gary used to play with, and admitted that she had grown up now too. Much like all of them.

"Why haven't you been visiting?!" She exclaimed, pulling away from Misty with a mocking glare in her eyes.

"The Indigo League is coming up, Leaf." Misty answered. "Busiest months of the year for me! The most number trainers look for challenges non-stop during that time." Leaf did not seem satisfied with this answer, turning away as Gary laughed at the exchange. Misty laughed as well, with Leaf eventually dropping her façade and joining them. Ash growled, yet again.

"Fine, you're safe for now." Leaf finally excused, pointing an accusing finger at Misty as she did so. "But the moment you get free time, you better get your scrawny butt back here! Gary and I are due in Tangelo Island next month, and we need our resident Water Pokemon expert to help us out!" She continued. "Plus, I need to show you my new Eevee! Misty, I finally have my sixth one!" Misty perked up at the sound of this, clasping her hands together.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "What are you planning to evolve it into?"

"She's planning on finally getting a Umbreon." Gary smugly answered. "She's gotten over her fear that it would never live up to mine. Of course, that was a good thing, seeing as if she kept it, she would never have gotten an Umbreon." Leaf glared at Gary, while Misty laughed. "No Umbreon can live up to mine." Ash, finally having enough, decided to make his presence known.

"It's great to see you have your reunion and all," He began, causing all three teens to jump and suddenly turn to him. His thoughts were confirmed. They had forgotten that he was there—well Misty had, seeing as Gary did not notice him and Leaf was yet to see him. "But I'm kind of feeling left out here." Gary smiled at the sight of brown eyed boy, approaching him with an extended hand. Ash, trying to keep up appearances, extended his out too in a friendly handshake. He wasn't quite sure if Gary noticed the extra force he had exerted to squeezing his hand.

"Great to see you again, Ashy-boy!" He teased. "Glad to see you back here in good old Pallet Town. How was Unova? Got any Pokemon that you can show me?" Ash forced a smile onto his face, nodding and telling Gary, slightly, about the experiences he had. Before he could even get to his new Pokemon, a girl had pushed the young researcher away and was standing in front of him.

"Ash Ketchum!" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you nine years!"

"Leaf, don't freak him out." Misty said, raising her hands as she stopped the girl from pouncing Ash.

"Don't push your superiors either." Gary mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Ash smirked at his pain.

"How have you been Ash?" Leaf asked, calming down and allowing Misty to let go of her. "I've watched your battles on the teli! You've got some great Pokemon! I want to get introduced to your Pikachu, seeing as—hey, where is Pikachu?" Pikachu had decided to stay home with Delia, where the woman was offering him all of the Ketchup Bottles in the world. He would probably visit another day to greet his friends. Ash had only come to say 'Hello' to Gary and Professor Oak, but it seemed Gary had another person he wanted to greet first. Ash tried very hard not to push him down to the floor again.

"I've been doing great, Leaf." He answered, fake smile gracing his face at the right moment. "Pikachu's at home, but you can come by anytime to see him if you want. Just be careful, he doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"Except me!" Misty exclaimed.

"And Ritchie." Ash added, bursting his best friend's bubble.

"You still haven't evolved it into a Raichu?" Gary questioned, taking his position beside Misty. The black haired teen did not like that very much. "I mean, I get that Pokemon can be stronger unevolved, but don't you think it should have the opportunity to explore being fully evolved? I mean, Pikachu has tons of potential!" Ash shook his head, smile still on his face.

"Nah, Pikachu and I are fine." He answered.

"But—"

"So," Ash interjected, cutting Gary off and making the brunette frown slightly. He turned to Misty, as if asking 'What's his problem?' to which the girl only shrugged, unsure herself. "Leaf, what kind of Pokemon do you train or take care of?" The oblivious girl, who sensed no tension, brightened up at the mention of her work. She loved explaining what she did—aside from helping Gary out in his research—especially when someone was willing to listen.

"I research on Eevee's irregularly shaped genetic structure." Leaf, proudly, answered. "I'm trying to find out what caused it, why it allows Eevee to evolve into seven different types of Pokemon. Also, I'm trying to find out why it can't learn elemental attacks while being a normal Pokemon when most normal Pokemon can learn a few elemental attacks." She continued.

"My plan is to evolve seven Eevees into all its final evolution forms, and study each one and compare it to a normal Eevee's genetic structure to see what changes and what gets affected." Gary smiled along with Misty at the familiar explanation. "Gary's been helping me by taking me along in his field work, and now I have five evolved Eevees. I've mentioned to Misty that I got my sixth, so now I only need one more!"

Though Ash still felt ticked at Gary, he couldn't help but release a genuine smile at Leaf's dreams and ambitions. Her eyes glowed so brightly when she talked about it, and it reminded him of how Misty was whenever she talked about Water Pokemon. "You should talk to our friend Mikey!" Ash exclaimed. "He's an Eevee trainer, maybe he could help you in your research."

"I have!" Leaf, enthusiastically, answered. "I learned so much from him, and I learned about how Eevee can evolve to suit its environment from him, cause he had an experience where one of his Eevee's evolved during a prolonged stay near a riverside facility. It evolved into a Vaporeon! Can you believe that?" Ash nodded in response.

"So what Eevee final evolutions do you have?" Ash asked.

"I have—"

"A Leafeon, a Glaceon, a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, and my lovely Espeon!" Misty and Gary both finished for her, smirking when Leaf turned to glare at them. "You say the same thing when people ask," Gary decided to add. "Then you get into the story of how your Dad gave you an Eevee, and you wanted it to evolve into a Flareon like the one your Dad had. To your shock, it evolved into your lovely Espeon and you've been curious about Eevee ever since."

"Don't you ever change the story, Leaf?" Misty asked.

"No need to change something that is perfected." The brunette and redhead laughed together.

"You three seem **really** close." Both Gary and Misty sensed the hostility in Ash's words. Leaf just smiled and nodded really fast, making a good imitation of a bobble head. "I know that Misty visits often, but why does it feel like that's not just the case?" Misty raised her brow when Ash suddenly turned to her, anger festering behind his eyes. Gary hid a smirk in his hand, finally understanding the situation he was under. On Ash's defense, Gary probably should have known better.

"Misty's been with us to some research trips!" Leaf answered, her radar sensing no rage and unhappiness in the room whatsoever. "She goes with us to the Orange Islands, when Tracey can't, as a tour guide and Water Pokemon Specialist. She also comes with us when we take trips to the Whirl Islands! It's always fun to watch her and Gary argue over how to treat Water Pokemon better!"

"I'm sure it's very entertaining." Ash's glare now switched to Gary, catching the smirk that his rival and friend was flashing at him. Misty was confused, still, while Leaf just nodded and laughed, recalling a particular moment when Misty and Gary had fought over what the wild, and injured, Horsea from the sea in Valencia Island needed. Misty had claimed it needed encouragement and to be around friends, while Gary had claimed that it was only weak because it had no training and refused to leave the shallow waters.

In the end, Misty was right, and had a great time chanting her 'I Told You So's at the young Oak all the way home. Gary had studied up on Pokemon Interaction since then.

"Too bad Misty didn't tell me any of that." The black haired boy decided to add. "She told me that she just visited and helped out in the lab occasionally by sending Gary Chancey Eggs. I didn't know she actually traveled with him—("And me!" Leaf added, Ash ignoring her completely)—and that they were that friendly with each other. Who would have thought that? They used to tear each other's throats out." Gary's smirk widened, Misty's brows furrowed.

Ash didn't like the look that Gary was giving him.

"Hey, Leaf." Gary called. "Why don't you call Gramps and tell him that Ash is here and he needs to get to the lab. Take Misty to the storage room too, she's brought Chancey Eggs for the PokeFood." Leaf and Misty both seemed confused at the sudden declaration made by the younger Oak.

"I just want to catch up with my old friend, here."

"If you say so." Leaf answered, taking hold of Misty's arm. "Let's go Misty! I have to show you stuff!"

"See you later Ash! Gary!" Misty called back, following Leaf through the lab doors.

When the two were out of the room, Gary let his smirk show fully.

"Now," The brunette began. "Why don't you and I have talk, Ashy-boy. Man to man."

* * *

"Heyah there Professor Oak!" Leaf, cheerily, greeted, waving slightly when the image of the white haired man popped up on the screen. "This is Leaf if you don't remember me!" Misty laughed from behind Leaf, the Professor releasing his own chuckle as he shook his head at Leaf's peculiar antics. Always, she treated him like an old man suffering from dementia. Ever since he had handed over Oak Laboratory to Gary, in order for him to grasp the concept of working in a Lab, she had been acting as if he were retiring. In some cases, she would even greet him with: "Oh thank Arceus you're still alive!"

"Yes, Leaf, I know who you are." The man spoke up. "I can even see that you have Misty with you. Well, Miss Waterflower, is it wise to be visiting Pallet with the Indigo League so close? Shouldn't you be preparing." Stepping up to stand beside Leaf, Misty waved and nodded her head in agreement with the Professor's words.

"My sister kicked me out." She reasoned. "Said I was overworking myself, again."

"I find that very believable, Misty. You do tend to overdo things."

"With good reason!" Leaf laughed at the exchange, shaking her head as she watched the two bicker. One would think that Misty was from Pallet Town, due to all the people that she knew. She talked comfortably with Delia Ketchum, she was friends with Gary Oak, and she bickered and debated with Samuel Oak. When Leaf had first met her, she had taught that Misty was a girl who she had never met in Pallet Town but had been friends with Gary and Ash. She was wrong though, and found out that she was just a very regular visitor of the place, along with Ash's other friends.

"So, what is happening that my grandson has asked you to call me, Leaf?" The man finally asked. "Hopefully nothing has happened. Ash would be rather disappointed to hear if anything ever happened to his Pokemon." Misty agreed, thinking of how Ash would probably react, but shook her head in negative the same time that Leaf did. This just made the Professor's curiosity reach its peak. "What's going on then?" He asked, once again.

"Ash is back in town, Professor." Misty decided to answer for Leaf. "He got back in town a good four to five days ago from Unova. He visited me in Cerulean and then we both made our way here." The redhead finished, scratching the back of her head. Was there something else that Gary had asked them to say?

"Gary also said that you needed to get down, pronto." Leaf completed, Misty snapping her fingers and nodding.

"Why would I need—oh, perhaps he means Ash's Eevee!" From the lab, both girls watched as Professor Oak suddenly disappeared from the screen. From what the two observed, they assumed that he was in the living room. He suddenly began looking around the room for something. Under the cushions, behind the couch, and other places that the camera couldn't quite catch. Crashing sounds and muffled groans could be heard from the other end, until, finally, Professor Oak emerged with a PokeBall in his hands.

"See, Gary was afraid that Leaf might accidentally evolve it in the habitat room she made—("I'm not that irresponsible! Gary has to stop treating me like a little kid!" Leaf complained)—so he had me bring it home with me and take care of it until Ash got back. Perhaps, Gary was referring to this when he told you two to contact me." It made sense in Misty's mind, and she affirmed that it probably was the reason.

"Where is Ash, by the way?" The old man followed up. "Is he with his Pokemon?"

"He and Gary are catching up." Leaf answered. "Gary ordered me to contact you, probably for the Eevee, and told me to take Misty with me for the Chancey Eggs. He and Ash are probably having some hot chocolate in his office and talking about Ash's Unova travels." Misty highly doubted that was the case, especially by the way that Ash had spoken, but said nothing. The Professor just sighed as he looked at Leaf with one of his exasperated looks.

"Leaf, you work with Gary, not for Gary." He explained. "You don't have to do everything he tells you to. After all, you and Ash were acquaintances too, once upon a time—" Misty and Leaf laughed at that. "—I'm sure you would have wanted to catch up and hear about his travels as well. Besides, Misty knows her way around there as good as you and Gary."

"I don't know the codes though." Misty retorted.

"Well, that is true."

"Professor Oak, have you taken your medicine today?" Again, Misty laughed. Leaf seemed so concerned that the Professor had forgotten such information and was really looking out for his well being. The man in question only sighed and nodded to calm the girl down and keep her at bay. Wouldn't want her suddenly rushing to his house with medicine that he didn't need to drink after all. No one in Pallet would want a repeat of that incident.

"I'll be there in a few minutes with Ash's Eevee." Professor Oak stated. "Just put the Chancey Eggs where my grandson makes his PokeFood, if you haven't already, and tell Gary that I'm on my way. Tell Ash hello as well, and that I'm excited to hear about his journey." Both teenager girls said their farewells, the screen going black as Professor Oak nodded and gave his goodbye.

They had put the Eggs in the fridge before they had called the Professor, and so Leaf decided to bring Misty to the Habitat Room where she kept her precious Pokemon. Misty was excited to see it, especially because she wanted to meet the new member of Leaf's team. Her Vaporeon and Glaceon were also a dear, and Misty was friends with all of them as Eevees before they evolved. Visiting the habitat room was always a must on Misty's list of things to do in Pallet. It was right after: 'Meeting up with Delia Ketchum'.

Leaf and Misty walked through hallway, where the two of them stopped in front of grey double doors. Leaf approached the sensor and entered the code. Afterwards, both girls had their hands scanned for recognition. When the doors split open, Misty smiled at the familiar mixing smells of the Habitat Room that Leaf had practically begged Gary to put in for her.

"Hey there guys!" Leaf exclaimed. "Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence!"

Six Pokemon heads looked up, five of them immediately letting out sounds of glee as they dashed out of their separate cubicles and tackled Misty to the ground. Leaf laughed as Misty giggled, hugging the five Pokemon that have missed her dearly. The little brown Eevee, though, seemed confused as he made his way to Leaf, nudging her leg as if asking who the girl with the hair that resembled fire was. Also, probably, asking why his friends were so fond of her.

"That's Misty, Eevee!" Leaf explained, picking her new Pokemon up as Misty was finally allowed to sit up. Vaporeon and Glaceon were rubbing up against her, while the others gathered around her. "She's a good friend of mine, so I know you'll like her too!" The Eevee yipped slightly, the other Pokemon turning to him with smiles and nods. Understanding her Pokemon's wants, Leaf placed Eevee in Misty's arms, allowing him to sniff her out.

After a good two minutes, Eevee licked her cheek in approval.

"This is unfair!" The brunette suddenly exclaimed, causing Misty and the six Pokemon to jump. "What do you smell like that Pokemon just seem to like you all the time? Ash's Pikachu, all of my Eevees, even Gary's picky Pokemon like you! Misty, do you have a secret scent or something? Is it something in your blood or in your skin? As a Researcher, I really should know these things." Misty just laughed at her friends antics, standing up with Eevee still in her hands.

"I honestly don't know." Misty answered. "My sister once told me that it was because Pokemon sensed that I had good Maternal Instincts. She said that they sensed that I would take care of them." Thinking about it, and looking Misty over, Leaf suddenly burst out in laughter at Misty's words.

"Good one, Misty!" She shouted. "You? Maternal Instincts?! Best joke ever!"

"Vee, Eevee!" The brown fox-like Pokemon suddenly called out, causing Leaf to halt her laughter. "Vee, Vee!" It continued on, the Pokemon gathered around Misty nodding along and giving their own opinions. Though Misty seemed a bit confused, Leaf's eyes just widened as she listened to all of them talk. Her jaw went slack, her eyebrows furrowed, and she turned to Misty with a look of awe that it reminded the redhead of how men stared at her sisters.

"No way!" Leaf shouted. "NO WAY!"

"What?" Misty asked.

"Your sister was right!" She exclaimed. "All of my Pokemon just basically ranted on about how they feel safe when you're around! Vaporeon even went as far as to tell me that I should have figured that out when I found out you had a Gyarados! Man, Misty! You're like the Pokemon Mommy!" Misty's sweat dropped. She hoped that the term would not last in Leaf's head, she also hoped that she wouldn't call her that in public. Oh the embarrassment.

"Vay! Vay!" Vaporeon chipped in, nodding her head in agreement.

"All trainers should fear you Misty." Leaf suddenly added. "It seems like you can make any Pokemon turn against their owners. I should warn people to keep their Pokemon away from you." Misty laughed as she returned Eevee to Leaf's arms, the Pokemon not really showing any complaints about it. Getting comfortable, the Pokemon watched the exchange between the two girls.

"I don't take Pokemon that aren't mine, Leaf."

"Still, it's like they imprint of you!" Misty laughed.

"Let's just leave my 'Pokemon Mommy' status alone for now." The redhead spoke. "Aren't you going to check their progress for the day? I mean, you've already put Eevee in the Dark Room (a room that copies the Night Time), so you're already preparing it for evolution?" Leaf nodded at the question, setting down the Pokemon as she lead Misty to the nearby computer. Her progress was always something to tell other people about.

As a trainer, Misty approved highly of Leaf's way of research. Rather than forcing them to evolve by using stones or rocks, she places them in their specific habitat within the habitat room and allows them to evolve out of plain survival instinct. She had a Leaf Room, Fire Room, Ice Room, Water Room, Light Room, Lightning Room, and Dark Room all for her Eevees to live in and grow in. Misty even helped her build the Water Room, giving Vaporeon her own Mini-Waterfall and pool.

"These are Eevee's stats for today." Leaf stated, showing Misty the screen. "They're all still pretty normal, but nothing hasn't spiked quite yet." Misty nodded in understanding. Due to Leaf's research, a paper was published about how one of Eevee's stats would increase if it were leaning towards a specific type of "Eon" Pokemon. Misty even remembered the party that Gary had thrown for her, having published her very first study.

"What if nothing spikes If it's leaning towards Umbreon?" Misty asked.

"That's what I'm guessing too, but I'm actually leaning towards the Hypothesis that it's going to be like Espeon. Umbreon and Espeon evolve using the same encouragement, just depending on when it the day it evolves." Leaf explained "But Occam's Razor dictates the simplest solution, so I'm not keeping my hopes up quite yet."

"I think you're on to something though."

"You always think I'm on to something, Misty." Leaf said back.

"Well, I also always think Gary is onto something. Can't I just be encouraging?"

"Sure you can." The brunette answered. "I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"Uh huh." The redhead clicked her tongue. "You just want someone to boost your ego like how you boost Gary's."

Leaf blushed. Was that such a bad thing? Now that Gary was helping her with Eevee project—seeing as he did have an amazing Umbreon—she's been complimenting and thanking him now more than ever. It wouldn't be so bad to hear it said once in awhile, especially cause Gary rarely gives her any compliments to begin with. "Good Work" is basically the only sign that he was content with what she did.

"Vee, Vee!" Eevee suddenly called out, rubbing up against Misty's legs. The redhead picked the little guy up, watching as Leaf went through her other stats from her other Pokemon. She could hear Vaporeon and Glaceon calling for her to play with them, but she apologized and stated that she would play with them another time. For now, she was just waiting for Leaf to finish so that they could head to Gary's office. She was beginning to worry about the two boys.

Thinking back, Misty wondered why did Ash act so hostile towards Gary. She had explained to him that they were friends, nothing more. Misty allowed herself to dream that maybe he was jealous, that maybe he had feelings for her and didn't want Gary to take her her away from him. She allowed herself to get lost in a fantasy that May had created for her, one where he felt the same way and they lived happily ever after. Ash was right, after all. Dreaming was free, and she could do it all she wanted.

Misty allowed the image of May's Black haired, green eyed, godchild to surface in her mind, smiling brightly at the image of that same child wrapping its arms around her and shouting Daddy across the hall. There, in the other end, Ash would be waiting to take them both into his arms. It was a beautiful dream, but she believed strongly that it would never be reality.

Sensing the confusion in his new friend, Eevee snuggled more into Misty's hold.

"He's over the moon for you Misty." Leaf suddenly said, snapping Misty out of her lovely daydream. "I've never seen him react to anything like he reacts to things about you." Misty seemed confused. What was Leaf talking about? WHO was Leaf talking about? She was beginning to shut her computer down now, and when the monitor was off, the brunette turned to Misty with an all knowing look. "And I know that you like him just as much."

"I don't like Gary that way!" Misty suddenly exclaimed. "Gary doesn't like me that way either!"

Leaf chuckled. "I was talking about Ash."

Misty held onto Eevee tighter, how could Leaf have possibly figured that out? May was one thing, but Leaf barely even knew Ash like she did. They were just acquaintances in daycare! "How can you possibly say that Ash is in love with me, Leaf?" The redhead asked, hoping that maybe, like May, she could give her some good reasons to believe in the idea. Perhaps Misty hadn't noticed, but he voice sound awfully defeated as she said those words.

"Hey," Leaf began. "I know I don't know Ash as well as you, Gary, or Tracey, but when we were kids, Ash never put anything ahead of his mom." The brunette continued. "Not fighting with Gary, not playing around, not even helping us clean. Ash always ran to his mom so that he could get his delicious home cooked meal and so that she wouldn't worry about him. He's a total Mama's Boy, that Ash." Misty raised her brow, what did this have to do with him being 'over the moon' for her?

"This time though," Leaf explained. "He arrived in Kanto and his mom's cooking wasn't the first thing on his mind. He knew he was going to come to Pallet, but to him seeing you in Cerulean City was more important. When you told Professor Oak that, I knew that you were probably the most important person in his life."

"That's a nice thought, Leaf." Misty admitted. "But that's not true. Ash visited me out of guilt."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" The Researcher asked. "Cause Ash isn't like that. Ash doesn't stop contacting friends for no reason. Have you thought that maybe he didn't contact you because he couldn't see your face and not one to hope on the first boat back here? Misty, you're smart, why are you in denial? Why are you trying to prove everyone wro—"

"Because he's Ash…" Misty sighed out. "He's dense, he doesn't know what love is, he loves Pokemon more than anything, and he's a lot of things that make me love him. He is Ash though, and Ash isn't someone who would just come out and say feelings he doesn't understand. In fact, he usually freaks out and ignores, pushing it to the side and hoping that it would go away."

"I don't want to push him away Leaf." The redhead confessed. "I'd rather have him as my friend, than not have him at all."

The Pokemon Researcher said nothing after that, taking Eevee from Misty's hands—which the Pokemon did not appreciate, seeing as his new friend was feeling rather distraught—and placed him back in the Dark Room. Feeling the mood shift, the other Pokemon decided to return to their rooms as well, leaving the two girls with the opportunity of a semi-private conversation.

"Misty, I—"

"We should probably get to Gary's office huh?" The redhead said, turning to her with a smile on her face. Leaf was shocked how real it looked, and if it weren't from the single tear that betrayed her, she probably would have believed Misty was okay. "We can't leave those two for very long, they either end up fighting or something that's pretty close to it. Come on, Leaf. We should probably tell them about Professor Oak too."

Not wanting to disturb Misty more, she nodded and followed her out of the Habitat Room, making their way towards Gary's office. Silence was both a welcomed companion and an unwanted visitor, but Leaf couldn't find the words to say, and Misty didn't want to say anything. She would be fine, Leaf knew, but she felt guilty that Misty had to go through all of this now, because of her. Misty was strong, stronger than most, but she wasn't indestructible either.

Leaf understood that now.

"Well then why don't you tell her that? You're just hurting her by leading her on!" A sudden shouted echoed through the hallways, the voice sounding a lot like Gary's. "Either tell her the truth or leave her alone. Don't make her hurt more than she already is!" Misty and Leaf looked at each other and dashed towards the office, hoping that they could make it their before the verbal fight escalated into anything more than that.

"You don't know anything!" Now it was Ash that was shouting.

"I know more than you do!" Came Gary's reply. "I was there when she broke down!"

Misty didn't know what or who they were talking about and why they were talking about it, but with both boys being hot headed seventeen-year-olds, it did not look good for anyone if they broke out into a fight. More shouting, and she was sprinting faster than she ever did before, Leaf following close behind her. To her shock, when the door opened, she was greeted by the sight of Ash Ketchum punching Gary Oak in the face.

"Ash!" Misty shouted, running to him and taking hold of his arms. Leaf dashed to Gary, making sure that he was okay. His cheek seemed swollen, but there wasn't any permanent damage. "What is going on?!" Misty shouted between the two, Ash suddenly pushing her away and walking out of the room. With an apologetic glance to Gary and Leaf, Misty followed out the door, shouting his name as he ran to his house.

"What did you do, Gary?" Leaf asked, helping him to his chair and preparing an ice bag. Gary held onto his cheek and glared out of his window, watching his redheaded friend chase after the boy he once considered his rival. "Actually, what did you say?" Leaf corrected, holding the ice bag to Gary's cheek. The younger Oak let her, releasing the hold on the swollen and painful body part.

"I told him the truth." Gary answered.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well?" Leaf commented, earning a glare from Gary as if saying 'What Do You Think?'. She smiled shyly at him, and shook her head. "You shouldn't have gotten involved." Leaf added. "Now he's more confused than ever, and he might take it all out on Misty." The brunette concluded.

"Or maybe it'll knock some sense into him." The young Oak corrected. "Misty deserves better than that."

"Hmm…you sound like you're the one in love with her." Leaf wiped the wetness away with a dry towel, placing back the ice pack afterwards. Gary shook his head and smirked, obviously finding the idea absurd.

"No," He explained. "I may have had a crush on her two years ago, but I'm not in love with her."

He missed the frown that appeared on Leaf's face, followed the confusion that sneaked into her eyes. Why was it that she had suddenly felt a nagging feeling of annoyance for her friend, Misty? Why was there a lump in her throat at the sight of him smiling so forlornly at the memory of the redheaded Gym Leader? Why did she not believe him when he stated that he had no feelings—now at least—for her? Leaf wondered, applying more pressure onto the ice pack, why she was feeling so jealous all of a sudden.

"What happened here?" Came the sudden call of Professor Oak from the Office Door. "Where's Ash?"

* * *

"Ash, wait!" Misty called out, trying to catch up to her best friend. "ASH!"

Ash payed Misty no mind, preferring to slam the door in her face as he entered his house. The loud noise caused the nearby picture frame to fall from the table, and it also caused Pikachu—who was peacefully asleep on the couch—to suddenly jerk up, awake. Delia, from the kitchen, turned off the fire and entered the living room to see what it was that was going on. Ash was not a person who was easily angered, and for him to begin slamming doors, it must have been something serious.

The doorknob twisted, the door opening to reveal a very angry Misty Waterflower. "What the hell is your problem?!" She shouted, slamming the door closed once again, much to Delia's dismay. Pikachu, on the other hand, seemed confused. Just waking up and the sudden screaming was not doing him any good. If there was one thing clear to him, though, it was that Misty and Ash were not just having one of their typical spats. This was a serious, full blown, fight.

"Yeah, cause it's always me who has the problem!" Ash retorted, voice just as loud and just as menacing as Misty's. "It's always my fault stuff happen! When we get lost, when crap happens to your life, even when I'm the one who's pissed it's still my fault! Guess what, Misty?! Not EVERYTHING wrong in the world is my fault!" Delia gasped at Ash's words, seeing the hurt in Misty's eyes appear almost instantly.

The redhead hid it well though.

"What happened back there, anyway?!" Misty decided to continue, not acknowledging Ash's hurtful words. He was angry, he didn't mean any of his words. It was just all emotion. "Why'd you punch Gary?!" Another disapproving gasp emerged from Delia. Pikachu, on the other hand, had fear and worry in his eyes. No matter how this ended, it didn't seem good.

"Right!" Ash remarked, sarcastically. "Cause you're only worried about Gary, only ever think about Gary! You even forgot that I was there, some best friend you are!" Delia's shouts of 'Enough' and 'Ash, stop this!' went unheard, especially when Misty walked up to him and glared him down. Ash didn't relent though, standing his ground.

"I forgot you stood there?! YOU FORGOT I EXISTED FOR A YEAR!" Pikachu jumped between them, trying to put some space between them, maybe to get one of them to cool their heads. It was all in vain. "I heard nothing from you! I hit you with a mallet, but I didn't throw some hissy fit and began blaming you everything wrong in my life! I'm the one your questioning about friendship?! Well what type of best friend keeps his best friend in the dark about their life? What do you have to say to that one?! You hypocrite!"

Misty's face was barely inches away from Ash. She was filled with rage and betrayal, her face was crimson due to anger. Ash, on his part, was fed up with everything that had been happening. He didn't want to deal with this, and he didn't want deal with Misty at the moment either. His emotions were rampaging, his heart was beating like a horse, and he shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

Big. Mistake.

"Did it ever occur to you that I stopped calling you to get away from your annoying nagging?!" Even Pikachu froze at his words, staring blankly at his trainer. "You know what, Misty!? My traveling to Unova was the best thing! There wasn't any of your calls, there wasn't any of your irritating know-it-all advice, there wasn't any YOU!" He continued on, missing the tears she spilled, his glaring mother, and the still frozen Pikachu. "Unova, by far, has been the best travel experience just because it didn't have anything to do with you! Ever wondered why I did better when you weren't around?! Well there's your—"

The loud sound of skin making contact with skin echoed through the room. A red hand mark on Ash's cheek was the only proof of the incident that happened. That and the tears that, Ash finally noticed, were cascading from Misty's eyes. "I'll leave then!" She shouted. "Starting tomorrow, you won't ever have to see me!"

"Mist—"

"Cut your crap Ash." She interjected. "Just go back to Unova, see if I care the next time around."

"Wait, I didn't—" Misty ran up the stairs before Ash could mutter another word, the next sound coming from her was the slamming of the guest bedroom door. "—mean it." Ash was frustrated. What had he just done? Why had he shouted those words? He didn't mean a single thing! He was beating himself up, bad, and he knew he deserved the glare that he got from his mother and from Pikachu too. The yellow Pokemon hadn't even spared him a single glance, running up the stairs in hopes of comforting his Pikachu-pi.

"Ash—!"

"I know, I know," He sighed, taking a seat on the couch where Pikachu was sleeping. He placed his head in his hands, releasing another sigh. "I screwed up, big time." Releasing a low groan, Delia took the seat beside her son, knowing that he was probably eating himself inside-out now. The pains of raising a teenage son.

"I think that's the understatement of the century, Ash-dear." Delia provided. Her son replied with a groan of his own. "If it helps, though, I'm sure Misty knew that you didn't mean any of the things you said. It's just a lot to handle for her right now, especially because she's been nothing but worried for you since you left for Hoenn." Hearing those words, Ash deflated, leaning his head on the wall behind the couch. He was finally tall enough to reach it with his head, and he couldn't even celebrate it.

"That's not really helping me out here, Mom."

"I'm sorry, Ash, but you're the one at fault here." The woman answered. "You said some pretty hurtful things to Misty, and all she's ever done is look out for you. She sent you the lure when she thought you were down, in hopes that it would make you smile. She gave you that handkerchief when you left, something to comfort you and remind you that you aren't alone. Even when you were in Unova, she kept asking about you cause you never called her yourself. As much as I love you, Ash, I'm a bit disappointed on how you acted just now."

**Great, more guilt, excellent. **Ash thought.

"What do I do, Mom?" He decided to ask. "Misty hates me, I just know it!"

"Misty doesn't hate you Ash. Misty can never hate you." Delia answered. "She loves you, and you're her best friend. Even friends have their fights, some more serious than others, but if you and Misty really are best friends then I'm sure she would never hate you." It offered him comfort, to hear those words, but in the back of his mind, he did fear that those were all the words were for. He feared that it wouldn't be true, that behind that closed bedroom door, Misty was wishing for death to knock on his doorstep and take him. Ash really wouldn't mind, he was probably wishing the same thing on himself.

"You can always apologize, Ash." The woman suddenly added. "Usually, that's the first step to ending a fight."

"But how do I do that?" The teenager asked, almost immediately. "How do I apologize for saying something like that to her? Mom, it has to be better than just a plain old 'I'm Sorry'." Delia nodded in agreement, but said nothing. Ash urged her for help, but the woman just shook her head, refusing to say anything on the matter.

"It has to be you who comes up with it, dear." Was his mother's excuse. "You got yourself into this mess, you have to find a way to get yourself out. You're a big boy, you can figure something out." Those words were not as comforting.

"I don't know how!" Came the panicked plea. "Pikachu's mad at me, Misty's mad at me, Gary's not going to talk to me—("Why did you punch Gary, Ash?" Delia commented, Ash ignoring the question)—I don't know if Leaf would help me! Mom, come on, give me something to work with at least!" Delia laughed, had her son not realized the reason for his actions still? She was a bit worried, but all in all, she found his cluelessness rather adorable.

"Sorry, Ash." She replied. "This is something you have to fix on your own."

"Mom plea—"

"PIKAPI!" Came a shout from an angered electric mouse. "PIKACHU PIKA PIKACHU-PI PI PIKA!" He continued, marching up to his trainer and jumping onto Ash's lap. The boy's frown deepened, hearing that Misty was sobbing behind closed doors. Maybe if he asked really nicely, Pikachu would thunderbolt him to death so he wouldn't have to face her. He wouldn't even know how to begin apologizing. In his mind, being down on his knees and begging for forgiveness seemed like the only way to go.

"PIKA PIKA, PIKACHU PI PIKA PIKACHU!" Pikachu ranted, Ash suddenly feeling his stomach sink. Great, so Misty really was wishing for his death. She had worse ideas though, involving Gyarados, Aquariums, and PokeFood being taped to his back. He doubted that the PokeFood would be needed though. If Gyarados ever found out what he did, then he'd already be a dead man walking.

"Well what do **you** think I should do?!" Ash exclaimed.

"PI PI-KA-CHU-KA!" To be told, slowly, by his Pokemon to A-Po-Lo-Gize was slightly demeaning.

"I know that!" He answered. "But how do I do that?!"

"PI PIKACHU!" Ash groaned.

"You're not helping me either!" He answered. "You all want me to come up with something, but I have zilch ideas here! Maybe I should just accept my fate and let Gyarados have me for lunch tomorrow. Maybe Misty would even get a good laugh at it. She seems to love torturing me anyway.

"Only because you do it to her." Delia commented, standing and returning to the kitchen to finish dinner. She did not even allow Ash to ask what she meant with the words that she did. "Dinner will be ready in half-an-hour, maybe you should freshen up." The boy sighed. They were serious about not helping him? If things ended badly and Misty refused to talk to him again, he would blame them all for allowing it to progress so far.

"Pika Pi Pikachu, Pikachu-pi Pika Pika Chaa." Pikachu said, allowing a small smile to appear on Ash's smile.

"You really think she loves me enough to forgive me Pikachu?" He asked. "I feel like I've been screwing up as a best friend a lot lately. Maybe I should just give up the position and give it to Gary. She seems pretty happy with him." The yellow Pokemon rolled his eyes at Ash, shaking his head as he jumped out of the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"Pi Pikachu, Ka Pichu Pikachu!"

"I am not being jealous and insecure!" Ash shouted after it, Pikachu disappearing into the kitchen before he could even finish. Releasing yet another sigh and flopping his entire body on the couch, he decided that it was time to put his brain to use. What would be the best way to apologize to Misty?

"This is going to be a long night…"

* * *

**END**

"**All of my regret, will wash away somehow.  
But how can I forget the way I feel right now?"  
—Rob Thomas—**

* * *

_So here it is! Sorry it took a bit longer than the others, I was a tad bit busy. Plus, I was freaking out! We had multiple black outs in our subdivision! I am TERRIFIED of the dark, for one thing, and I had just watched SINISTER too! Do you have any idea how much I was freaking out? NO ELECTRICITY UNTIL 4 IN THE MORNING! I seriously thought Mr. Boogie was going to kill me, cause I'm not young enough to be taken into his alternative world where he feasts on children's souls! Okay, now i'm just freaking everyone else out!_

_So, how dense could Ash Ketchum be? Jealousy and yet still no reaction! This is the RUDY and DANNY thing all over again! Goodness gracious, you MISTER KETCHUM are one tough cookie. Actually, believe it or not, Ash is one of tougher characters to play. I have to make him mature, yet childish. Emotionally stable, yet Emotionally lacking. Am I the only who gets like this? Nah, probably not._

_Thanks so much for the great feedback, i'm hoping it continues and that I don't let you down! Leave a review or a suggestion or a correction even. Next, aside from that...I lost my train of thought. My grandmother just shouted my name and I forgot what I was going to add. I'll just include it in the next chapter when I DO remember it. __Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. Feel free to point them out. Till the next one!_

じゃねみなさん!


	6. Chapter 05: Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally

**Title:** Indigo All Over Again  
**Posted: **05/31/13  
**Rating: **K+

**Main Characters: **Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower  
**Shippings: **Ash & Misty (PokeShipping)  
**Chapter Guest Stars: **Gary Oak, Leaf Greene, Tracey Sketchit, May Maple

**Summary: **Ash Ketchum has journeyed for many years. Through the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, he has learned many things. Now, being both a better trainer and a more mature teenager, he decides to return to his very own home region and compete once again to win the Indigo League. What surprises await him as he does so?

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2013, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and any original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE  
"Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally"  
START**

* * *

"So, Leaf, what happened yesterday?" Came a curious question from Tracey, causing the brunette to jump and accidentally drop the bowl in her hands. When had Tracey gotten back from Cerulean City? "Professor Oak said that Gary's out and Mrs. Ketchum just told me that Misty and Ash aren't talking to each other. Any idea why that is?" Picking up the green bowl—belonging to Leafeon—Leaf turned to Tracey with a shrug.

"I don't really know **everything**," She began, walking towards the Leaf Room and inserting the bowl through the small door. It was nearing lunch time, and she needed to prepare. "But when Misty and I got back to Gary's office, Ash had just punched him out." Had Leaf turned her attention to Tracey, rather than placing a yellow bowl in Jolteon's Lightning Room, she would have seen the comical way that the green haired man's eyes widened. Lead would have probably also seen the shake of the head that came after, and the confusion that etched itself into Tracey's features.

Punching Gary? That's very un-Ash like. Tracey thought.

"Do you know why?" Leaf froze, and Tracey spotted it. She was just about to place the aqua colored bowl in Glaceon's Ice Room, but her hand was now stiff, and Tracey was sure that it wasn't because of the cold. Leaf's also began to chew on her lower lip, something she only did when she contemplated a particular problem or matter. It was obvious, that though she might not know everything, she knew something about the reason for Ash's sudden violent behavior.

"I don't think it's my place to say." She decided to answer. "I mean, I don't really think that we should get involved. I mean, I don't agree with what Gary did altogether." Taking into consideration Misty's words from the other day, Leaf nodded. Gary, indeed, was in the wrong. The young researcher did have a point though, when he said that someone needed to knock some sense into the boy. Lead released a sigh, this was a difficult situation.

"What **did** Gary do?" Tracey pushed.

"Why are you so curious, Tracey?" Leaf was avoiding the question. "I mean, does it really matter? Misty and Ash fight all the time right? They'll be back to flirting with each other by tomorrow, I'm sure." Tracey shook his head and sighed. Did Leaf really believe that? Misty and Ash bantered and teased each other often, fighting to the extent of not talking was something that they never did **often**. In fact, that was the signal that that he and Brock had learned that meant they were really in an actual fight.

"Leaf, they're my friends and I'm worried." The Sketchit decided to try. "Just tell me."

The brunette took the jar of PokeFood from her Habitat Room Desk, chewing on her lip once again. She contemplated what she was going to say. Telling Tracey what she knew would be of no point, seeing as she didn't know the entire story, but she also knew enough details—that she had learned from Gary—to at least know why Ash had resulted to punching out his old rival. Was it even her business, what Ash and Misty fought about? Ash was a childhood acquaintance, Misty was her friend, that didn't give her any right to tell Tracey anything, right?

"If you tell me, I'll give you a sketch of each of your Eon-Pokemon." Tracey suddenly uttered.

"Gary told Ash that he was in love with Misty," Leaf answered, almost immediately, apologizing to Misty in her head. A Tracery Sketchit drawing of all her Pokemon? That was just something she could not pass up. "Ash punched him when Gary told him to act on his feelings, and if he wasn't going to, then to at least tell Misty that and stop leading her on." She felt like such a horrible person, being bribed for information. She apologized to the redhead in her mind once again.

Tracey sighed. "That wasn't a smart idea." He began. "No wonder Ash and Misty are fighting. He probably took out all of his confusion on her." Leaf agreed, stating that it was the same thing she had told her 'boss'. The brunette added, though, what Gary had explained. Knocking some sense into Ash by giving him the brutal truth sounded like a good idea, but Tracey shook his head and sighed again. He seemed to disagree.

In his mind, Tracey could practically imagine the fight that had occurred. Ash's feelings of confusion—and he guessed jealousy as well, seeing how close Gary and Misty were—would get the better of him, causing him to say hurtful words, and Misty would retaliate due to hurt and betrayal. Even Pikachu's thunderbolt wouldn't do anything to calm that storm.

"Gary cares for Misty like a brother—"

"Probably more than that from what he told me." Leaf muttered, shocking herself in turn. She was ecstatic that Tracey had not heard her, and only continued on with his musings and explanation. She wondered, lightly, why she had said that little bit of information. She also wondered why that sudden annoyance for one of her friends returned, much like it did the previous day. What was bringing it on? Was she sick? She wasn't jealous or anything, right?

"—and like all of us, he's worried that she's just going to end up heartbroken. Ash isn't the sharpest pencil in the case, and maybe he just wanted to make sure that Misty doesn't go through that suffering. I don't know why he took that approach—cause all of us decided to just drop subtle hints—but though it may have been in Misty's best interest, it wasn't the best idea he could have come up with. Ash isn't good with stuff just jumping him."

"Or maybe Gary knows what it feels like to not get his feelings returned," Tracey jumped at the sudden harsh tone that Leaf's voice had taken. The girl was usually sweet and kind and humble, not this. "And he doesn't want Misty, a precious person or **sister** as you say, to feel that way." There was a bite and fierceness in the way Leaf said the word 'sister' and he had no idea why. Was he just hearing things? A figment of his imagination, perhaps?

"Maybe…" The Sketchit cautiously said.

"Of course, he probably decided that being a self-sacrificial idiot would also get him brownie points, but that was only secondary to Misty's happiness right?" Espeon bounded our of the Light Room, hearing the ruckus that her trainer was creating. "I mean, he's a selfish person who doesn't praise my work, he thinks everything I do is secondary to his, but of course Misty is always placed ahead of his own needs. She's important, she's his **sister**."

"Uhm…Leaf?"

"Espeon?"

"I mean, he doesn't spare any of his cheerleaders from before a second glance, he doesn't spare me a second glance, but Misty is picked up in hugs, spun around, and treated like the pretty, pretty princess of his world." She continued, with Tracey slowly backing away to the door. He didn't really mean to offend her, but it seemed he hadn't quite read the situation quite well.

"Leaf…?"

"It's always Misty-this, and Misty-that! It's never 'Leaf, great work!' or 'Leaf, you're amazing!'. Misty is the only one—"

"ESPEON!" The pink, cat-like, Pokemon jumped her trainer and caused the brunette to stop her ranting to pick up her precious friend. She gasped slightly at the sudden weight, but at least she calmed down, allowing Tracey to released a breath of his own. He thought that she was going to destroy the jar in her hands before, but thankfully she had placed it back on the table she had taken it from by the time she began ranting. "Espeon, Es Espeon!"

"I am not jealous, I'm just saying—"

"Leaf, does Gary know about your feelings?" She jumped once again. Had Tracey been standing there the whole time? She seemed to have forgotten his presence. She did; however, blush as she realized that she had been caught ranting about her boss in a way that was past friendly. What had gotten into her? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did Gary's words from yesterday affect her so much anyway? She should be happy right? The guy she considered her best friend actually thought of others and not just himself! He was human, she should be jumping for joy!

"Wha—what…feelings?" Leaf asked, ignoring Espeon's knowing looks and Tracey's hidden smirk. As far as she was concerned, she had been possessed and had not said a single thing. The lab was old anyway, for all she knew, it could be riddled with angry spirits or pranking Haunters at least. "I—I don't **feel** anything for Gary." She was rather proud that she had steadied her voice once again. It made her sound, at least, more confident in her words, if not believable.

"Could've fooled me." Tracey answered, smirk now showing freely. "Maybe you and Ash should start a Dense People Club."

"I am not Dense!" Came the brunette's reply, Espeon jumping out of her hold and returning to her room. It seemed the way the Pokemon walked sent the message that 'Yes, you are, and I'm leaving before you ask for back-up'. Leaf was rather annoyed, she was not jealous! She had been possessed!

"When did this conversation become about me anyway?!" The girl loudly shouted. "We were talking Ash and Gary…or was it Ash and Misty? Misty and Gary? I don't know, but I wasn't the topic here!" Tracey released his smirk and decided to chuckle instead, raising his arms in defense and innocence. Leaf crossed her arms in front of her chest, obviously not believing in the sign of peace that the older man had presented her.

"Apologies, Miss Defensive." Tracey let out. "Don't need to worry, I won't tell him."

"There's nothing to tell!" Leaf retorted, and Tracey only laughed more.

"Yep, definitely a Dense People Club." The Sketchit nodded with his words. "The President could be Ash Ketchum, and you would be his second-in-command! Who else can join? Maybe May and Drew or Dawn! I should contact them. When are you going to have your first meet—" The green haired man ducked to avoid the red bowl—reserved for the Flareon she was yet to have—that was thrown at him. "Missed me!" He teased, ducking, once again, to avoid the ballpoint pen that was now tossed in his direction.

"You should really practice, Leaf." Tracey stated. "Hitting a moving target isn't as easy as frozen target, I have reflexes."

"I liked you better before you had a girlfriend!" Leaf pouted. "You were nicer and weren't as confident in yourself! I miss that Tracey, the one who just avoided teasing and conflicts!"

Tracey shook his head. He rather liked his gain in personality after dating Daisy. He was still his calm and kind self, but now, he didn't really worry about offending people with his jokes and teasing. Daisy did it all the time, and she told him that sometimes it even helped the other party admit juicy secrets. It had worked with Misty, was her justification. Tracey didn't really need any more convincing after that.

"Sorry, Leaf." Tracey answered, hiding his smile in his apologetic tone. "If it makes you feel better, I'd be willing to call you Mrs. Oak when Gary or Professor Oak aren't around." He ducked to avoid the clipboard, and ran out the room with an annoyed Leaf chasing after him. Leaf would never admit that hearing the term 'Mrs. Oak' escape Tracey's mouth, caused Butterfree to invade her stomach and the blood to rush to her cheeks.

Maybe he was on to something about that Dense People Club.

"Tracey!" She shouted. "Get back here!"

* * *

One…two…three…

The rock had skipped three times before sinking into the water. Ash sighed, realizing that he must have been really distracted. Whenever he focused, the rock sunk the moment it made contact with the liquid. The fact that it skipped, obviously meant that Ash was in a state where he wasn't even thinking and just doing. It was like a reflex game to him, a game that if showed he was winning, it meant he lost, and if he appeared to be losing, then it meant he had won. Perplexity wasn't always a good thing, but for this moment, it worked out for the black haired teen.

Black circles appeared under his eyes, his hair was a mess (or messier than normal), and his eyes showed this defeat that never appeared in the youth's eyes before.

Ash always had the confidence to never give up, he had proved that many times after all the Conferences he had lost, but this time, the confidence seemed to have went away, like a light bulb that was just turned off or a fire that had lost its flame. When he saw the tears escape Misty's eyes the previous night, his confidence had gone with them, leaving behind a hollow shell of a young, dense, defenseless boy.

One…two…three…

He lost again. Losing to his own game, nothing compared to it. Losing to his own game meant losing to himself, and if he couldn't even take control of that, what about all the other Pokemon that trusted him to take care of them? The way his hand flicked the rocks, the way his trailed after it, the way his mind ran a mile a minute, making each skip feel like an hour interval in between, nothing was in his control anymore. Even his dreams were no longer something he understood.

Normally, he would dream of things that would make sense to him. Holding a trophy that proved he was the best Pokemon Trainer in the world, catching one of each Pokemon from all the regions and taking care of them like his own off spring, even the odd ones where he carried a little girl with black hair in green eyes was understandable. He had always been the type to have a family, and he had always wanted to be what his father wasn't: present. Dreams to him were never nightmares, and nightmares to him were never anything real, always something to be ignored.

It wasn't like that though, the scene that had played out in his mind the night before. He couldn't ignore it, he couldn't pretend that everything was okay, but nothing compared to the feeling being unable to wake up and allow it to end that way. Death would probably have been easier than witnessing her disappear.

It was terrifying, to watch her walk away, her fire-y locks swaying behind her as left his life. It was mind boggling, the way he had chased after her, reaching out with his hands in hopes of catching her. It was torturous, the pain and heaviness of his heart, the one thing that would not lose hope that she would reach back out like she always did. It was deadly, the feeling of realization when he found out that he was not getting any nearer and she just kept going farther and farther. Away from his life, away from him.

One…two…three…

"Sulking again, Ashy-boy?" The familiar voice echoed, footsteps getting louder as his approach got nearer. "Still haven't grown up much, have you?" Yesterday, the sound of that voice made him mad. The sight of his smirk made him grown. Today, he felt nothing. Numbness was not a feeling, as far as he was concerned. He hadn't even moved an inch when his old rival decided to take the vacant seat on the grass beside him. Though it was concerning, the young Oak said nothing about it.

"Where's Red?" He tried, not seeming to get a rouse out of Ash. "Haven't seen her today yet. She finally decide to give up on you?" A rock, three skips, a splash, and then a flinch. It seemed that the Ash was listening after all, the researcher observed. "It would be smart on her part, she wouldn't have to stress over you anymore!" He laughed dryly, Ash flinched again, throwing yet another rock and continuing to say nothing. Gary did not approve.

Ash was hot headed and fast acting, always ready for a challenge that seemingly presented itself to him. He was the type to think later and do now, damn the consequences and the repercussions that would arise. He wasn't one to brood in silence and give up in a snap of a finger. If Gary had the talent to do things on his first try easily, then Ash had the ability to succeed in everything with hard work. It had always been like that, ever since they were kids.

Gary would never admit that though, not in a million years.

"Okay, if you're not going to talk to me, fine, but I think Misty deserves an apology of some sort." Ash turned his attention away from the water, brown eyes locking on Gary's face. "You don't hate her, everyone knows that. All you have to do is apologize and she'll forgive you without much hassle." Gary watched Ash drop the stone he was holding, watching him, analyzing him, thinking of the proper words to say that would either make him go away or justify his actions.

"She will…" He hesitated, Gary nodding at the hidden meaning in his words. She will, Ash knew. He was confident that she would forgive him, given the proper explanation. He wouldn't forgive himself though, and that was the problem. She would treat him like the Ash she loved, the Ash she knew, and the guilt would overwhelm him because deep down he knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness, didn't deserve **her** at all. Gary understood all that.

"What are you planning to do?" Came the dreaded question.

"Don't have a clue." Came the expected answer. "Releasing her Gyarados and have it eat me came to mind."

"She'd be lonely." The reply was quick.

"I know" The words sounded sincere.

"So, what now?"

If only Ash knew. Everyone had said he needed to think up something on his own, and they probably thought it would be easy, seeing as he knew Misty best. How wrong they were, and Ash was too. Thinking now, the teen was more depressed about how little he knew about his best friend. Five years ago, he would have known what each twitch of the nose meant, each breath, each tear, each blink, now he didn't even know what she meant with her words. It hit him hard, realizing that the Misty now was a mystery to him.

Was her favourite color still blue? Was her favourite Pokemon still a Tentacruel? Did she still miss Togetic? Does she still hate fashion shows? Everything about Misty could have changed or could have been the same, and Ash wouldn't have had a clue. Much like how she had hit him with her mallet, he thought that everything would just fall back into their familiar pattern. They would fight, they would apologize, they would move on. It didn't seem to be as easy as that anymore.

"What do you think I should do?" The question made Gary jump. "You know her better, you've seen her more, I bet you're a better best friend than I am. How do I apologize to her?" He sounded so sad, so defeated, and Gary shook his head. Dense as the boy was, he seemed to have realized how serious the situation was.

"I don't know." Was Gary's answer.

"Don't you?" Was Ash's response.

"The way she looks at you, she used to look at me that way. She trusted me the most, and she hated you for undermining me. Now, that's all reversed. I think that you would know the right thing to do, cause I probably would have when we were twelve." Maturity? No. Denial? No. Gary was trying to find out what this was, and the only thing that he could think of was self-pity, self-destruction, masochism. Ash was punishing himself, it seemed.

"You're delusional." Gary replied. "Misty still trusts you the most, you're one of the most precious people in her life. Best friend is not a title to be taken lightly." Ash shrugged, and it pissed Gary off a bit. "She and I are friends, but you're more than that. You and her have been through life or death situations and have known each other for the longest of times. You expect me to know her better?" Ash shrugged once again, pissing Gary off once again.

"The her now, yeah."

Probably doing what he did next wasn't the best idea, but he could always tell Misty that it was just payback anyway. Ash felt a stinging sensation on his cheek as he fell to the ground, holding onto it as Gary remained seated on the grass. There was a slight glare in his eyes, and he was obviously not pleased, but Ash didn't have enough energy to fight back. He probably deserved the punch anyway, seeing as he did the same thing to Gary the other day.

"Get a grip, Ashy-boy!" The brunette exclaimed. "You're losing it, and I mean more than normal." Ash would have glared and then shoved him, had he been normal, but this Ash just shrugged once again and got up to continue his throwing of the stones. If Ash was not in love with Misty, he didn't know what Ash was.

One…two…three…

"Ash," The young Oak tried again, taking hold of Ash's shoulder and forcing his old rival to look him dead in the eye. "Listen to me, and listen good. Absorb what I'm saying and don't question anything, got that?" The Ketchum nodded, rather shocked by being so close to Gary. In truth they were a good twelve inches apart.

"Who did she travel with for three years?"

"Gary, I don't see your—"

"Just answer the question, moron!" Gary exclaimed, shaking Ash lightly by the shoulders. "Who did she travel with for three years?" The brunette was not going to have it. He would get Ash to apologize to, if not realize his for, Misty. He may not want to admit it, but he was also, partly, at fault for the debacle that had occurred. Delia had even called him to ask what it was that had happened. That was not a pleasant experience to explain to the slightly, at the time, hysterical woman.

"Brock and—"

"Ash, God Damnit, just admit it already."

"Fine, she traveled with me for three years!" He exclaimed, taking hold of Gary's hands and taking them off of his shoulders. The world was spinning slightly as the shaking finally stopped. Had there been two of Gary before? Why were they swaying around? Ash felt like he was back on that boat from Unova. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Good, now who did she worry about everyday while she took care of her Gym?"

"Everyone!" Ash exclaimed, and it was true.

"Nice try, smart ass." Gary snorted. "Now stop evading and answer seriously."

The black haired teen sighed. "Me" He answered.

The young researcher observed Ash's shoulders slump in defeat. Ash was listening to him now, taking in the meaning of his words. Progression, to a degree, but still far from him accepting his feelings. Still, his job now wasn't to finish what he had been wanting to say yesterday. Today, all he needed was to have the two friends reconcile. Gary Oak was not one to care and be nice about other people's problems, but Misty—and to a degree, Ash as well—was such a good friend. He didn't want her to suffer more than she already had under the clutches of the boy before him.

"Who'd she risk her life to save?"

"Anyone would have done that!" Ash suddenly answered. "It doesn't—"

"Do you want another punch in the face?"

"Alright! I get it!" The trainer exclaimed. "She saved me, okay? She saved **me**!"

Gary's words were getting to him, but it seemed to be doing the opposite of comfort. The researcher was trying to convince him that Ash had held a place in Misty's heart reserved only for him, reserved only for her best friend, but all his words were proving was how horrible Ash had been. To leave her, to cease contact with her, it made him feel like the worst human possible. The Gyarados idea was actually beginning to sound amazing, compared to facing Misty after all of this.

"So, after all of that, who do you think Misty cares for more?" Ash didn't like where this was going.

"Who's more important?" Gary continued. "You or Me?"

How was he supposed to answer that? Deep down, he knew the answer was that Misty cared more for him. Deep down, Ash believed that it was because Misty held that place above all his other female companions as well. Was it a delusion? Maybe. Was it an enjoyable thought? Absolutely. Was it reality? Improbable…or, at least, it was to him.

He was unknowing, and Gary knew that. Ash may have grown up, he may have matured, but he was far from reaching emotional stability. Misty called it an endearing attribute, when he had asked her about it. The brunette had responded by saying it was a pain in the neck. Tracey had agreed with him, albeit adding that it was one of the reasons Misty felt more for the boy.

"You or Me, Ashy-boy?" Gary pushed. "You know the answer."

"Me" Ash finally released. "Or I want it to be me…"

"Hmm…well why don't you ask her and find out for yourself if you're right?" The researcher hid the smirk that had erupted on his face. It seemed that Ash was progressing. Nothing drastic, but progress none the less. "If it's any help though, everyone agrees with you. Brock, Tracey, May, even Dawn, and she hadn't even met Misty yet." Ash blushed, Gary chuckled.

"I don't understand how this is going to help me to apologize…"

"You've gotten smarter—or at least I hope you have—" Ash glared. "Figure it out. She's shown how important you are to her, maybe it's time you return her the favor and prove she isn't a disposable piece of your he—life, I mean life." No point in stressing the boy out now, Gary thought. Ash seemed confused enough, and that punch from yesterday still hurt.

"And how do I…" Looking at the glistening water, Ash felt his heart skip a beat. Of course! How could he have forgotten this place? This place that held so much emotion, not only for him, but for Misty and Pikachu as well! "That's it!" Ash exclaimed, suddenly standing, rock still in his hand, and turning away from the river before him. "That's it!" He repeated, much louder, making Gary smile forlornly. That's it Ash, he thought. You're getting the right idea.

"Thanks Gary." Ash said, frowning immediately. "That didn't taste right in my mouth."

"Get out of here before I hit you again." Gary responded.

Releasing a laugh, Ash turned and ran, throwing the stone into the water before disappearing. Gary watched its decent, smiling when the splash sounded, and standing to leave, satisfied that his job had been finished.

One…

* * *

Sitting down and looking up at the moon, Misty couldn't help but feel all the more lonelier. Nature spots were supposed to be famous spots for couples to enjoy the scenery and have that romantic ambiance that many would consider perfect, yet here she was, spoiling the fun by being totally dateless and looking so pathetic. There was a romantic view, a romantic spot, but not romantic interest. Misty came to the place because she had gotten a note that had practically ordered her to come. She knew it was from Ash, but the information didn't really offer her a lot of comfort.

The moon was full, and the only thing that could have made it perfect was if it actually turned blue. How Misty wished for that right now, so that she would be at least allowed to hope that a miracle would be coming. So that she could at least, for that night only, think that there was a chance that this lonely night would turn into something more than what it originally was.

"Stupid Ash…" Misty sighed, turning her gaze to the body of water that was present in front of her. It sparkled under the moonlight, a beautiful sight. She was tempted to take out her lure and fish for Water Pokemon, but she decided against it. The situation really didn't call for her to do anything of the sort. Actually, she wasn't quite sure what the current situation was. Why had Ash told her to come here? After all those painful words, why make the effort?

Another sigh escaped her lips then. The certain popular phrase 'forever alone' seemed to place a smile on her face. True, one person could never be forever alone. All people had friends, had family, had someone who cared, but it was indeed very easy to feel alone. Maybe that was what the phrase intended to mean. You aren't physically 'forever alone', but you do end up feeling alone due to being unable to share such moments like this with someone who would, in return, loved to have shared it with you.

"Let me guess," Someone suddenly spoke out, making Misty turn around. "You saw a Tentacruel and it managed to get away from you?" A teen with black hair and brown eyes emerged, and Misty managed a small smile. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Fat chance." Misty answered, softly. "I never miss my mark, especially if it was a Tentacruel." She continued. "Also, you should know, first hand, that there aren't any in this river." Ash sat down beside her and released his very own sigh. Really, this girl, she was so special in so many ways. She was his best friend, she went through so many challenges with him, and yet she could still not allow him to forget that she had fished him out of the river they currently sat in front of.

"Catch of the day for you, huh?." Ash spoke out. "I'm really happy that you didn't have a Gyarados during that time. I probably wouldn't have gotten away with your bike if you did." He answered back, Misty shaking her head in amusement.

"I was too scared to even look at one when you first met me." Misty retorted, her eyes fixed on the sparkling water once again. "I guess it really shows how things have changed, huh?" The red head concluded, Ash laughing slightly.

"Who do you consider your strongest Water Pokemon anyway?" Ash decided to ask, trying to stray from the real reason he was there to begin with. "I'm guessing it's between Gyarados and Seadra, but who am I to say? Dewgong's Aurora Beam already has me on my toes." Misty was the one who laughed at that one.

"I guess Gyarados." She answered. "That Pokemon's got more training than Seadra, so I consider Gyarados my strongest Pokemon." Misty continued. "Also, I'm pretty sure at the mention of 'Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader' everyone already begins to mention Gyarados, might as well make it an actual thing to fear."

Silence enveloped the two teens as the chatter died down, leaving both in an awkward situation that neither wanted to experience. Misty couldn't come up with anything to talk about, but Ash just refused to bring up the actual reason he was there to begin with. "So…ugh…you do remember this place then?" Ash suddenly asked, not wanting to prolong the silence.

"How can't I?" Misty answered almost immediately. "You still haven't payed me back for that bike."

Ash smiled. "Besides, I met my best friend here." Misty explained. "I can't even imagine my life without Pikachu, so this place is pretty important." He should have laughed, but he didn't. She was still calling him her best friend? After all the hurtful words that he said to her, she still thought of him that way? The guilt churned his stomach in a very uncomfortable way. It also made him very wary about what he was about to say.

Technically speaking, any guy would be wary about said situations. It wasn't because pride was the biggest problem when it came to the male gender, nor was it the fact that he was probably going to give Misty the power to put an end to their friendship right then and there (though things would be much simpler had those factors not existed), but because Ash had absolutely no idea how things would be turning out. A battle with a Gym Leader would give him the confidence to win, but even though Misty was a Gym Leader and this was technically an inner battle, he just couldn't gain the confidence to say three very simple words.

"You know, Ash," Misty suddenly began, her voice dreamy as if she was talking to Togepi all over again. "The sky and the sea, they remind me of us." The first thing that entered the future Pokemon master's head was 'Who was which?', but Misty just continued on explaining without a care in the world. Ash actually wondered what brought it on, but just listened either way.

"They're very different, but they're alike in many things too." Misty elaborated. "They mirror each other, they're always facing each other, they're so close yet so far." Ash nodded in agreement. He didn't get the mirroring each other, but he did get the last part. Both of them have this bond with one another that no one else can replace, and though they are the best of friends and closer with each other than with any other person in the planet (except probably for Ash's mom), yet they couldn't see each other often, couldn't even visit as much as they wanted to. It was a sad thought, that yes, they were so near yet so far.

Ash also felt bad that the lack of communication was partially his fault.

"Hey, Misty..." Ash trailed, suddenly coming up with a thought that could perhaps give him a hint to what Misty felt at the moment. To a degree, he felt afraid of the answer that Misty would give him, but he would risk it just this once. "You know me more than anyone, right?" This question caused the Gym Leader to suddenly turn her head in his direction, curious and confused.

Misty was scrutinizing Ash's every move, wondering what on earth could have brought up the sudden topic of their relationship. "It's not that I doubt that!" Ash suddenly defended himself, red tinges appearing on his cheeks. Misty wondered why he seemed to be so nervous. "It's just that…I like to think I know you more than anyone else. I guess, I want to know if you feel the same way."

The red head seemed unsure of herself. Should she answer the rather harmless question?

"I—I—I would think so." Misty decided to say, now looking directly at the water and trying her hardest to forget Ash's stern gaze that was undoubtedly aimed at her. "But then again, May and Dawn and Iris would probably know you just as well. Maybe even more than I know you." She added, hoping that this would lay Ash's curiosity to rest. Sadly, that was not the case. May was right, he wasn't that dense ten year old that she first met. He was keener and more observant now. Never would she have thought that what she hoped for him to become would bite her back in the butt someday.

"You're not the type to stutter, you know that right?"

"Why don't you just drop it, Ash?" The red head answered back. "I doubt you asked me here to know how much I know you." A very good point, but Ash knew that he needed answers if he actually wanted to do what he set out to do.

"Misty…" Ash warned, and the girl sighed.

"I don't think I know you the best, Ash." He froze at her words. "You said it yourself, you wanted to get away from me and that would make me think that you'd probably have shared more with your other friends. Besides, they were the ones who had you during the puberty years. Poor them." No one laughed at the poor try at a joke.

"How could you say that?" Ash found himself asking. "I know that you were pretty pissed when I didn't call, but you know more than anyone that I'm just as capable of a mind lapse—maybe even more capable to them. Did you really think that I meant a single word that I said?" This question took Misty off guard. "Misty?"

"I don't know." The words escaped the Gym Leader's mouth before she could think it through. "You sounded pretty convincing and you sounded so mad, and I've never seen you get so angry even at me. How should I have taken it, Ash?" Inside his heart, Ash knew that Misty's explanation was incomplete.

Ash didn't read much into Misty's silence, but he decided to speak. "I'm never good with people telling me that they know me more than anyone." He began. "You've probably noticed that I hate it when people tell me stuff about me or how I feel, especially if it has anything to do with any of my friends. That was why I got so angry with Gary, because, I guess, he crossed a line that no one ever straight-forwardly did."

Misty's heart stopped as the words spilled out of Ash's mouth. "I guess, I just got so angry and since it involved you, my mind registered that I was angry at you too. I really didn't mean a single thing I said, and I don't want you to stay away from me. You're my best friend, Misty. Don't ever doubt that." Misty was still not speaking. For once in her life, she really had no idea what to say.

Moments of silence passed. Ash fiddled with his fingers as he waited for Misty to speak up. He was nervous, afraid, and excited at the same time. Misty, she was a different story. Confusion, joy, nerves, possibly insanity. Those were the feelings coursing through her body. She was scolding herself as well. Why won't you speak? Why won't you answer? She would find herself saying to her mind.

"A—Ash," She was finally able to let out, her voice barely above a whisper. Luckily, the future Pokemon Master heard it loud and clear. "I—I don't—" Ash's heart stopped as his stomach dropped. "—want to stay away from you either."

Looking into Misty's eyes with a sudden snap of the head, Ash found himself shocked. Her eyes were brimming with tears of joy, a beautiful smile appearing on her face like she was on top of the world. Extending his arms, Ash found himself pulling her into a tight hug, one that even beat the one he had given her after not seeing her for so long. "You're my best friend too." She said. "Even if you're a jerk sometimes, you're my best friend too."

Ash was ecstatic, pulling Misty as close as possible. He didn't even care why this hug—this _closeness_ felt oh so right.

* * *

"**I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl.  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world."  
—Maroon 5—**

* * *

_I am so painfully sorry for this uber late update! I've just been working on other stuff, and plus the school year is fast approaching. I thank you all for being patient, and also, seeing as I might not be able to update for a bit, I would just like to say that the Indigo League finally does come up in the next chapter. Now, we even have a basis for Misty and Ash's future relationship—if they ever get into one at least. Also, we also have some Old Rivalry Shipping in the mix! Hahaha! I just love Leaf!_

_I really don't have a lot to say, so I just want to give thanks to everyone who has alerted, reviewed, and favourited so far! I love you all to bits and you are my inspiration. Please continue supporting, even if my update schedule is so extremely confusing and far apart. I'm trying to fix that, so don't worry. I'm also sorry if this seems a bit short. This is just all I could manage to do right now. I'm also apologizing in advance for any grammatical errors and misspellings! I haven't beta-ed this one._

じゃねみなさん!


End file.
